Endeavor of the Strong
by henri8l
Summary: HP/AU. Within the Wizarding World everyone assumed that Harry's need for vengeance was enough for him to lay down his life. He did. He left that world behind, leaving Neville and the rest of the wizarding community to chase after his wake. Will Neville ever find him, and if he does, what then? Altered Time line. Slash/mpreg possible.Nev/HP. UNBETAED.Adult language and situations.
1. Endeavor of the Strong TITLE PAGE

Endeavor of the Strong by Henri8l

Harry Potter/AU. Altered Timeline. Post Hogwarts Years Pairings: NON-CANON pairings Neville/Harry, Harry/OMC, OFC/OMC, one-sided Ginny/Harry, Ron/Hermione. Warnings: slash/mpreg possible. UNBETAED. Rating: M for language and adult situations

SUMMARY: HP/AU. Within the Wizarding World everyone assumed that Harry's need for vengeance was enough for him to lay down his life. He did. He left that world behind, leaving Neville and the rest of the wizarding community to chase after his wake. Will Neville ever find him, and if he does, what then?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.


	2. C1 Fallible Men

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l  
Harry Potter/AU. Altered Timeline. Post Hogwarts Years Pairings: NON-CANON pairings Neville/Harry, Harry/OMC, OFC/OMC, one-sided Ginny/Harry, Ron/Hermione. Warnings: slash/mpreg possible. UNBETAED. Rating: M for language and adult situations

SUMMARY: the Wizarding World everyone assumed that Harry's need for vengeance was enough for him to lay down his life. He did. He left that world behind, leaving Neville and the rest of the wizarding community to chase after his wake. Will Neville ever find him, and if he does, what then? Post Hogwarts. Eventual Neville/Harry. HP/OFC,OFC/OFM, MPREG .

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C1. Fallible Men

IS IT TIME THAT WE FORGOT DUMBLEDORE AND POTTER?

Everything can be arranged. That was Dumbledore's greatest socio-political belief. Indeed, to him anything could be arranged if it was carefully plotted out. He himself set many courses of action into being. By wielding his twinkling eyes as well as his magical might. It was by his hands Grindlewald was loved and felled; Tom Riddle Jr., relied, resented, and feared him; the Potters put their full faith in his guidance, and Harry Potter, Harry Potter was his to mold. Yes, by his according, everything if not anything could be arranged, but that's not to say that all plans are without the possibility of falling through. In the words of Merlin, ' For all the will in the world could not save my great king in the end. Everything that was meant to fall will. In it's own time via someone unseen or by nature deeming it necessary, the best of plans shall fall.' As we well know, Albus Dumbledore's greatest creation and protégé has fallen and failed. For today he has ceased to surprise even the most staunch supporter in his capacity to disappoint all that had ever believed him to be something special. I say we make our grievances known. We should turn our backs on Potter as he has obviously turned a blind eye to our suffering and grief. Why should we in the face of a Dark Lord, listen to a dead man, and wait on his failed pet project to come to the rescue?

CONTINUATION of Is It Time That We Forgot Dumbledore and Potter, on pg.35; Assoc. articles found on pg.56,61,78.

Crumella Pidgart

Opinion Editorial for the Daily Prophet

Neville snorted into his coffee as he finished reading the article that Luna had alerted him to. His average mouth, picked up in a smirk as he couldn't help but agree with Crumella. He personally couldn't stand the woman for all of her dark forecasts and gloomy outlook on wizarding life, but in this instance couldn't fault her facts or her sentiment. Harry knew how to disappoint almost as well as he knew how to disappear. Neville drained his cup with a sharp knock back of his head and vanished the paper away and the cup back to the kitchen. Briefly taking a look around the cafe he was in, Neville noticed that it was closing up. The staff were wiping down counters, restocking shelves, sweeping up debris, all were oblivious to the fact that he had remained in the corner of their shop all day.

He had been taking up the last table in the back, under the finicky light, spending all day surrounded by his stacks of case files. He gave a large, roaring yawn and rubbed his chin, which was already smudged with black fingerprints from his ink and quill. Neville squinted at the girl he had spoken to earlier, his eyes red from the strain of reading in their "atmospheric" lighting, she was counting the cash drawer. He shrugged on his leather jacket, pulled the quill from behind his ear. He was able to do all of this in the corner of the staffs' periphery due to a simple notice-me-not charm he had given an ample amount of power behind. This happened enough to know that no one would notice, but sometimes Neville wished someone just might anyway. It might make these days a little less lonely. If only one were to notice something. Though the woman, Rhys, was her name, who gave him his coffee when he'd entered this morning had noticed his gaunt appearance and had given him a free muffin to accompany his piping hot cup. Neville smiled tiredly, perking up at the memory. He had thanked her for her concern by leaving an unremarkable tip and a hex that would cajole her into leaving a fresh cup at the end of the bar every hour for the rest of the day.

Rubbing his eyes he let out a great sigh and began to shove his files back into his bag. He probably should have left hours ago, but he was reworking his notes, and he'd be damned if he allowed Harry to outwit him. Not Harry, they were, too, close for that; and something kept telling him that he needed to go over his notes again. It had almost felt like Harry himself would jump out at him, from within one of his many files. So he had remained and now his head was paying for it, as it had begun throbbing half way through his third to last cup of coffee. Picking up his bag he headed quietly and quickly towards the door. He glanced the same Rhys, also heading for the door. She was blindly making her way towards him with a fuchsia stuffed bear clutched in her hand. Neville shook his head when noticed the silly bear was holding out a bright red rose. Holding the door open for Rhys, Neville stepped out into the cold, accepted her absent-minded, hexed-minded to be truthful, thanks. He almost said hello. Instead he turned the other way and made his way into the night

He had forgotten it was Valentine's Day, "Dash it all." Maybe it wasn't, too, late for a drink? In honour of St. Valentine or at least as a consolation for the empty bed that would be waiting for him. Even tonight he should be able to get an easy lay, but knew he couldn't be bothered. Yes, a solid drink would do him good, Neville thought.

The next two hours were spent over 4-5 pints of beer. Each bringing back more memories that would be better described as frustrations all having one name, Harry. _'Shit, even getting pissed, I think of the wanker. Merlin.'_

Harry had become a less than healthy obsession of Neville's well before Dumbledore's intricate plans fell apart. It grew exponentially, when Harry first began to wink out. A missing night here, mysterious friends there, those were times when Harry's solemn silences grew more increasing. Back then, the situation had festered for months, years really. Harry grew wary of the fight. This was when he began to rely on Neville more and more, and even with that— they both knew, couldn't stave off the inevitable. One day it was time for Harry to disappear, and he did, even from Neville.

Neville's glassy eyes were a testament to his sloshing mind because of the beers he'd downed. The edge came off only a bit. Enough for him not to take the lonesomeness too, hard. It made his smile come a bit easier too, he had flashed it to more than a few good looking patrons of the bar. Even the brunette with the wedding ring. Said brunette gave him a wink and leaned on the bar, lifted a brow and bought him another pint._ 'This night might get better after all,'_ Neville thought. He thought it might until the light hit the brunette's eye's just right and they gave off a sparkling olive green._ 'Damn, green, just like Harry's...'_

After Remus and Tonks were murdered, Harry finally lost it. No one ever saw him. He didn't go to Snape to train, he ignored howlers and owl's alike. The ministry had the Goblins put a hold on his accounts as incentive for him to be more cooperative with the war effort. He ignored them. He only drifted from one place to another. Now and again he would stay in one place for a week or two, taking a temporary job, for what small wages he could get. He never stayed long. They were never going to catch him, he would not die for them. And Neville thought it served them right. The wizarding world, staking their lives on one fallible man. Yet he was out here. Neville was helping them hunt Harry down. Maybe it wasn't so much for the wizarding the world, _'cause they could go fly a kite'_. Neville didn't quite understand why he wanted Harry back so much.

A/N. This fic was started from a number match/word challenge from years ago, I've just found it again and begun to fill out. If anyone is interested to beta this fic, please let me know, thanks. I look forward to any feedback you may have, thanks again. H


	3. C2 Marooned

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l  
Harry Potter/AU. Altered Timeline. Post Hogwarts Years Pairings: NON-CANON pairings Neville/Harry, Harry/OMC, OFC/OMC, one-sided Ginny/Harry, Ron/Hermione. Warnings: slash/mpreg possible. UNBETAED. Rating: M for language and adult situations

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C2. Marooned

"So are you an artist?," asked the Brunette.

Neville pinched his lips together to hide his smile,"No, why?"

"Have you seen your face lately? It's sending off a beacon of feed me I'm hungry. Gaunt hunger, intense stares, and black inked, face smudges to top it off! What could you be, but an artist?"

"A musician?"

"No, you're not bad enough."

"Out for your money?"

"Maybe. But the air around you..."

Neville actually smiled this time,"Magical."

"Hmmmm... I like the sound of that. How about we disappear?"

"Ha, smooth."

"You like it though."

"Your wife?," Neville queried, gesturing toward the ring.

"Husband, thank you very much. And he's at home with the kids," said the Brunette who glanced at the clock, and then the match on the television.

Neville shook his head, reminded again of Harry. Harry never was able to lie for shit. Clearly this green eyed, brunette wouldn't be able to either. Not to the husband, especially if he couldn't keep eye contact after mentioning him. Neville sighed, with slight disappointment. He half wished the blonde playing pool across the room had approached him instead, now.

"Go home," Neville whispered, and turned back to his pint. This felt like it might be the last one for the night. He knew the brunette stood there stunned for a few more seconds, but then he did in fact leave money on the bar, and the cold breeze from the door told Neville that he had left. Hopefully to go home, and not to find someone else.

Someone else, he remembered Harry having someone else. Neville could still hear the weaselette as he had come to call her (something he had picked up from hanging with Draco) raging about him having _someone else_. She had raged for weeks after Harry's final disappearing act, traipsing around headquarters moaning about some woman that dared to steal her man. Both he and Draco had, had a good laugh over it, probably more than they should have.

For a little over 4 years no one with any credibility had actually come into contact with Harry. Everyone was looking. Minerva, the de facto leader of the Order, had operatives set on Harry's trail, investigating every sighting. Where they weren't looking the Ministry had others, where they had no imagination to go, the Daily Prophet pressed on. Where no one thought Harry would dare step foot... you could always find Neville, fast on his trail. Everyone was determined to find him and, Neville obsessively so. He took leave from his responsibilities with St. Mungo's as Resident Herboligist and set out to wherever a sighting was highly dark and heavily rumored. Originally the trail grew cold fast, but after the 7 month, anniversary of Harry's disappearance, sightings began pouring in. And so it went, every night Neville would place a report as well as receive many from intelligence agencies of new sightings and traces.

Time travelled fast while Neville was running from one place to another, only slowing when he was in his bed, usually with his mind still wanting to speak to someone who he couldn't find. Thus between his life chasing Harry, sleep, brief intervals of visits from Draco and Snape, Neville often found himself alone. Some nights he needed to be with people, when he couldn't stand looking at screens and reading through notes for another night on his own. Those nights were like tonight, when he needed time away from the hunt. At least he was able to get a few good drinks in, this time.

Neville had been to fifteen villages and towns in the last week and none of them held Harry. Most recently he'd come to the States again. He was currently in Brooklyn, New York and of course he had found nothing. In fact part of what was keeping Neville here was how dead the trail had become. Harry must have done this for a purpose. Normally Neville might find some sign that Harry had been here, but outside of some travel documents to Brooklyn, there was no other trace of him. Not a bar tab, unpaid bill or grocery receipt, nothing. That in and of itself was suspicious. Harry always left a trace, something small that never lead to much and almost certainly never lead to his capture.

For example for the last six months Neville had been to several different points in the world looking for the "BOY-WHO-LIVED." There had been a sighting in South Africa, then another in Sydney, there also had been ones in Perth, Sri Lanka, St. Maarten, Bermuda (the islands were confirmed because of two outstanding bills at local rum shops), Spain, Alaska, Brazil, Grenada, Nigeria, the Alps, and someone had even suggested Mount Everest. Neville hadn't bothered visiting Everest, even in his desperation he knew that Harry wouldn't be climbing a mountain. Especially when the last time he had been seen, he could barely walk down a corridor in a straight line. Instead Hermione had taken the lead on Everest and ended up having to portkey directly back to Headquarters, needing to recover from a severe case of altitude sickness. Neville chuckled to himself about that. He read the report that Ron and sent to him. He could only imagine the lengths Hermione had gone to on her foolish search of Everest, and he was fairly certain that most of what she had resorted to hadn't made it into her report. "Mountain Sickness" was enough of an embarrassment for the know-it-all, not to mention the shock that she put her body into when she portkeyed back from such despicable climates into the more often than not, hot temperature of headquarters.

"Another pint?" asked the bartender, breaking into his thoughts. Neville nodded sharply. He'd changed his mind, and could probably stay through two more beers and then call it a night. If he wanted to get an early start in the morning he'd have to get his maps, portkeys, currency and clothes in order before truly knocking off for the night.

Neville walked briskly through the neighborhood hoping to reach his hotel before long. It was cold and he was tired and the wind had an extra bite to it tonight. The streets were fairly quiet for Manhattan, even at this time of night, Neville thought absently. He'd have to make a couple of trains to get back to Brooklyn, but maybe he could close his eyes for a while on the train. It was really quiet. _'Maybe it's because it's... what was it? Valentine's. Yeah, Valentine's Day or at least the night of.'_

Neville could hardly keep his eyes open, in fact he had nodded off on the train. He really needed his bed, but there was still the walk back. He gingerly made his way down the stairs from the train platform and cursed February out in all colors.

Passing even fewer people than he had in the city and kept his wits about him. Neville pulled his coat closer to his body, tightening it around his throat as he started to make his way past a throbbing club. The beating base was overpowering the feeling of his own heart's rapid pace. Making him want to hurry by before his heart stopped beating just from the exertion of keeping up with the speeding tempo. He began doing just that when a man attempted to walk out of the club's doors. The Marooned it was called, from it's lights shaped into palm trees and balmy sand, Neville didn't have to guess what they were trying for.

Neville's conclusions were oddly reinforced as he watched this man dressed in a hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts made his way out the door into -5ºC weather. The man stumbled once more tripping over his own feet and landed on his hands and knees. The bouncers, one who stuck his head out from inside the club to take in the spectacle, he and the other bouncer stationed outside the door shared a brief word while keeping their eyes trained on the fallen man. They immediately burst into a brief fit of laughter.

A minute later the man on the ground had yet to get up, and had bent forward resting his head on the icy concrete, palms down and not making any move to vacate the spot in front of the club. The indoor bouncer went back in with a shake of his head, the second bouncer's attention was soon drawn elsewhere as two women were advancing towards the door, I.D.'s outstretched. Apparently they were fakes because with only a glance at the cards the bouncer began yelling at the girls and stood squarely in the doorway blocking any access.

Amongst all of this commotion Neville seemed to be invisible and part of him was reminding himself that he should remain that way. _'Always remain unnoticed if you can help it,'_ warned Moody's voice, ringing clearly through his mind. But seeing the man struggle to get up in the last few seconds that he had been watching him from just out of sight, made his hesitation waver. This was one of the those instances where his good nature normally bit him back, but he couldn't bare to leave the man where he lay. Neville stepped out of the darkness that he had been sequestered in, just out of the way of the club's ghastly lit, neon palm sign, and moved towards the fallen man.


	4. C3 Careful! He bites

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Harry Potter/AU. Altered Timeline. Post Hogwarts Years Pairings: NON-CANON pairings Neville/Harry, Harry/OMC, OFC/OMC, one-sided Ginny/Harry, Ron/Hermione. Warnings: slash/mpreg possible. UNBETAED. Rating: M for language and adult situations

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C3 Careful! He bites.

As Neville approached, the bouncer took noticed and growled out a warning of,"Careful! He bites." His beady eyes glared into Neville's head, as he bent down to get enough leverage to pick up the fallen man. Surprisingly he wasn't heavy for his height, and the fact that he was able to stand, though weakly made enough of a difference. The man's head lolled back revealing the outline of his face in the club's light. The light distorted it slightly, but it was eerily familiar, though Neville couldn't place what was off. He knew that this face was much more emaciated than when he had last seen it. It wasn't until the man, in attempting to right his head on his shoulders had managed to crack open a blood shot eye that the light caught a fleck of intense green, jolting Neville's recognition.

_'Merlin!'_ he thought, knowing better than to say it aloud. He could scare the man off. Of all the places, who would have thought he would find the savior of the wizarding world falling out of a club, too, pissed to stand, _and_ even manage to get his hands onto him?

They walked about half a block towards Neville's hotel, when Harry shoved Neville off of his side, righting himself enough to walk on his own. Though in a stumbling fashion. He muttered a thanks, dug into his pockets and pulled one inside-out in the process of giving Neville a ten. Neville attempted to keep up with him, but Harry spat at him, "Leave OFF! Can't you see I don't have anymore money on me? Go! I gave you what you wanted! Go and get stuffed!" Obediently Neville slunk back into the shadows, leaving Harry only about ten paces lead.

Neville followed him halfway across town, well away from his own hotel, and watched him stop at a rather run down looking building, with only one of its front lights shining onto the sidewalk. The light was good enough, and his eyes were strong enough to mark the building number and the button Harry leaned on before a light went on, in the front second floor window. Seconds later the buzzing sounded and Harry shoved his way through. Satisfied, Neville called it a night and walked the long trek back to his less than comfortable bed in a low budgeted and decidedly unnoticeable hotel.

It wasn't every night that he performed the near impossible, by finding and laying hands on the ever illusive Harry Potter, SAVIOR-OF-THE-WIZARDING-WORLD. Once his mind could settle over that revelation, he fell asleep knowing that tomorrow morning would bring big things, and he was determined to be ready for it.

A/N. That's all for tonight. I'll get back to polishing everything else off. Crits. and suggestions are welcome. Thanks H


	5. C4 Blessed Coffee, a Squib

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Harry Potter/AU. Altered Timeline. Post Hogwarts Years Pairings: NON-CANON pairings Neville/Harry, Harry/OMC, OFC/OMC, one-sided Ginny/Harry, Ron/Hermione. Warnings: slash/mpreg possible. UNBETAED. Rating: M for language and adult situations

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C4 Blessed Coffee, a Squib, and _the_ Narrow Escape

Neville came back to the building he had seen Harry go into the night before. It was early, yet. He'd slept like the dead for all of two hours, and still was up before the sun. The bakery/coffee shop at the corner of Harry's block would be opening in an hour, and Neville really could use that coffee. He had left his room in such a hurry that he hadn't even bothered to rub the sleep out of his eyes. On the way here he decided that instead of crashing in, he needed to find out just what the man had been up to, so he sat on the curb in front of the bakery, watching.

A few hours had passed and while sipping his coffee, Neville casually walked up the block towards Harry's building. He had the Post, under his arm and bit of pep in his step. Today, today felt like it would be a good day. After all look at what gifts yesterday had held. "Excuse me," he said as he bumped shoulders with a man in a suit. The man didn't even look his way, but Neville smiled._'And I didn't even spill a drop, sweet, suck on that Snape,'_ he smugly mused to himself as he arrived to the stoop across from Harry's building. Carefully setting his cup down, and drawing his wand, Neville sat down ready to wait for the long haul, and cast another strong notice-me-not charm.

What had Harry been up to? Neville was certain that he hadn't been recognized and even if he had been, he highly doubted Harry would remember it, given the amount of alcohol he had obviously taken in. There shouldn't be any raised alarm, not yet he hoped. Neville felt a slight tingle that could only be magic. He looked over his shoulder to see a blonde woman step out of the building to his left, she gave him a blank look and clutched her purse a little tighter. Neville gave her a nod, and quiet, "Morning." While dismissing his wariness with, a mental sigh cataloging her as a squib. Her face softened once his accent registered, but by then Neville pretended as if the Post's cover was the most interesting thing in the world. "Oh, look at that the Knicks won! Whoever that is," he mumbled. With a shake of the paper and upon opening it down the center the woman made her way out her gate. Neville tried to ignore the click, clack of her heels on the pavement, and the sway of her hips that he could just make out from over the top of the paper.

Harry's building was quiet. Despite pesky doubts, Neville's gut told him that Harry wasn't any the wiser. He hoped the man would not choose this day to pull another disappearing act. He reassured himself with the thought that there was no way in hell that Harry would be up this early after such a night out. Neville smirked to himself at the spiteful thought of, _'It must be nice not having the ability to make a hangover potion.'_ That was one thing that would never change, he knew that he was pants at potions, but Harry wasn't far behind him. No, Harry would be here. _'He **is** still here.'_ Neville could only wait and worry or he could simply enjoy his coffee.

There was another shuffling from the same building that the squib had come out of. Neville didn't have to look back this time. Because before he could a little boy came bounding down the steps, curls bouncing with the same blonde as the woman from earlier. Under Neville's amused eye the boy abruptly halted at the gate, and turned back holding out his hand for the man that was moving much slower.

_'Aaaah, the husband.'_ He didn't even notice Neville, but the boy who nearly sparkled with his excitement and leaking magic, did and he stared openly at him while he patiently waited for his zombie of a father. Neville gave him a wink, and the boy's hair briefly flashed pink. In a blink the two of them were gone, off to whatever had the boy happier than a hippogriff in quibblesnarp, as Luna would say. His father none the wiser to the mini wizard's accidental magic.

Still softly smiling Neville took another swig of his coffee and refocused on the quiet building holding Harry. Magic. You could never hide magic, not truly, not from someone who lives and breathes it, and especially not from him who had been using borderline dark spells to track it for the last 3 and 1/2 years.

_'Hangover potion. Humph,'_ Neville thought again, as he regained his sardonic smirk. A hangover potion would take magic, and Harry for those 3 and 1/2 years hadn't bothered to use an ounce of magic after a nasty encounter with a rabid fan girl. Neville's smirk widened with a small flash of incisors, giving a lecherous grin. If the passing strangers could see Neville they would have noted that he closely resembled a mad man. He gave a guffaw at that memory (which he personally retrieved from the girl). Apparently she had scared Harry so thoroughly with her earnest need to marry him and the glee she exuded at the thought of feeding off his powerful magic. The fan girl was actually a succubus, and had been prepared to make Harry hers forever. According to her memories Harry made a quick and narrow escape. "Cunning, Shite," Neville snickered to himself. Thus no magic use, that he was aware of.


	6. C5 Harry's World

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Harry Potter/AU. Altered Timeline. Post Hogwarts Years Pairings: NON-CANON pairings Neville/Harry, Harry/OMC, OFC/OMC, one-sided Ginny/Harry, Ron/Hermione. Warnings: slash/mpreg possible. UNBETAED. Rating: M for language and adult situations

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C5 Harry's World

Harry's morning.

Harry was sleeping curled up into the wall of his bathroom floor. He had been there since a little after arriving home the night before. He had found his way to the bathroom after he had begun to feel queasy. He probably shouldn't have eaten that cheese sandwich before he polished off that bottle of Bacardi, at 3 a.m.

Harry's night just before morning.

Somewhere between his roommate belting him one, once he'd reached the apartment door, making and eating the blasted sandwich, finishing what little was left of the Bacardi and removing his pants, he found himself leaning in the doorway of his bathroom swaying. He clutched the doorframe to reinforce his center of gravity, but it was a wasted effort. With the room reeling he stumbled to the floor and laid his head on the tiled floor just before the toilette, mimicking his earlier embarrassing position in front of Marooned. He had lied to himself aloud, saying he could never show his face there again. Then he grew vexed at the realization that it hadn't stopped him before. It wasn't as if he hadn't said this last night. In fact this had been happening for nearly every night since he moved here.

_'This is why I shouldn't live so bleeding close to any place serving alcohol.'_ He quickly shut up that voice and attempted to raise his head. Its throb was appallingly strong. It hurt worse when his roommate used the shower and sink while he had remained in front of his temporary home, the tiled floor just before the toilette. Even the man's constant muttering about, ' ...inconsiderate, overrated bastards who didn't have the decency to carry their own key,' could't move him. Harry then slept, and he didn't attempt raising any part of himself again for another couple of hours.

A return to Harry's morning.

This time his second attempt at lifting his head was the equivalent feeling of taking a sledgehammer to his temple, that also happened to be driving a four inched rusty nail into his head as punishment. That hadn't hurt as badly as the attempt before. What made it worse was the sound of his alarm going off halfway across the apartment; he certainly wouldn't be going into work today. He fell back asleep curled in even tighter, holding his head in such a way as to block out the pulsing alarm.

When Harry finally woke up the alarm had only momentarily stopped, he'd guessed, because he knew it had woken him up. As he approached the narrow hallway towards his own calling bed, he heard the screeching begin again. He bounded into to the bedroom causing further pain, and tore the offending appliance out of the wall, and after a fight with the latch, consequently threw it out of his now open window. This left him with an overwhelming feeling of self-satisfaction. A rare feeling these days, for him. Then his mind flew back to the time that he had glanced from the sky diving clock, before he had pitched it out the window. Three. In the afternoon.

"DAMN IT ALL!" he yelled, hurting his head more. Out of pure frustration he found his hand had grabbed a large tuft of his black hair in his fist out of reflex and moaned in pain. He hurriedly threw on whatever clothes he could find in his sparse closet and raced out of the apartment.

As it happened he once again left forgetting his keys which sat on the table just behind the now closed and locked door. Even then, it wasn't until the outside door shut behind him that Harry remembered the keys and he beat the plexiglas-covered door soundly with his fists. He snidely said to the door, "Fucking hell!" and turned away to make his way up the street.

Neville had ordered several coffees throughout the day, each time sending a kid, Jason, who said he was ditching school, to the bakery for all of his refills. He refused to get this close and miss his opportunity to see Harry. Especially since he had been able to touch him just last night. When he saw movement from behind the door across the street he jumped up, and was ready to give chase. To his disappointment it was an old woman leading a toddler by the hand. Neville replanted himself on the stoop directly across from Harry's front door.

Apparently despite being a small and despondent looking building which had seen its best years long behind it, the building held many people. Who, every few minutes paraded in or out, seemingly for the sole purpose of frustrating Neville to no end. Then finally just after three the one who he had been waiting for was behind the plexi. His shock of wild, black hair gave him away. His eyes weren't clear from this distance. But it was enough. Neville cancelled his charm again to whistle for Jason to come back. The kid decided to take his time, so with one eye on Harry and the other on the kid, Neville left a twenty under his half empty cup, now ready to follow Harry.

Harry gave one pounding to the door and after sneering, turned in full view of Neville and made his way down his steps, making off like a shot down the street. Neville could only chase Harry's fast retreating back in a race to keep up. Harry rarely looked back, so confident he felt in his anonymity. Neville couldn't help but compare this scene to one of Harry walking through a crowded street with everyone lurching toward him as a child. This difference was remarkable.


	7. C6 Like a Man of the Daily Prophet

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Harry Potter/AU. Altered Timeline. Post Hogwarts Years Pairings: NON-CANON pairings Neville/Harry, Harry/OMC, OFC/OMC, one-sided Ginny/Harry, Ron/Hermione. Warnings: slash/mpreg possible. UNBETAED. Rating: M for language and adult situations

SUMMARY: HP/AU. Within the Wizarding World everyone assumed that Harry's need for vengeance was enough for him to lay down his life. He did. He left that world behind, leaving Neville and the rest of the wizarding community to chase after his wake. Will Neville ever find him, and if he does, what then?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C6 Like a Man of the Daily Prophet

Harry weaved himself deftly through people, only now and then would he brush shoulders with an oblivious black suit fingering away at or talking on their phone. He took quick sprints across streets, dodged a car or two in his haste to get where he was going, it was obvious that Harry was late, but oddly enough he apparently had time to pop into a corner store. Neville waited next door, at the vegetable stand, pretending to peruse the local peppers. Harry came out rather quickly with a small brown paper bag, still in just as much of a hurry as before. In fact he increased the pace to a jog.

As Neville began to feel his body heat rise with the quick thud of his heart rate, he thanked Merlin that he had begun his running sessions while on the hunt. Just when Neville felt like he was hitting his stride, and thought he might not have to do his daily run today after all, Harry decided otherwise. He slowed at a stoplight, and bent over, shoulders heaving with his effort to catch is breath, while waiting for the light to change. Neville took the chance to take out his camera and catch a few shots of Harry as he stood up. He knew he had a few good profile shots, as Harry was unawares.

When Harry stopped a street vendor for two hotdogs, Neville had a brief flash of panic. Was he found out? He almost didn't know what to do with himself as he watched Harry shift from foot to foot as he waited for the dogs to be prepared. All Neville could do was take more pictures. Though it did leave him feeling like a man of the Daily Prophet, this would come in handy if he lost him.

The man looked markedly different even with the familiar facial characteristics. Harry was nearly rail thin, so much so that he made Neville's semi-gaunt appearance look athletic. This had been revealed as Harry walked away with the additional load of hotdogs, and the wind caught his open jacket to display his frail form. He was paler than Neville ever remembered him being, the dark circles under his eyes and the deep ever-present frown gave him a grim demeanor.

Neville was quickly growing tired of side shots, and strange angles, he took a chance and ran ahead of Harry from across the street. It paid off, as he was able to get more head on shots, giving an insight into Harry's state of mind, at least attempting to via capturing the looks that passed over his face. Even that seemed to be slightly mercurial, as his looks jumped from blank to exhausted, to openly sneering at people who dared meet his eyes or stare too long. But soon even that changed.

Harry began to book it through a stream of tourists (who had been following a yellow umbrella), he dodged them left and right, cutting through them by force when that seemed to take, too, long. Of course Neville had to stay on him, he'd never hear the last of it if he were to be the one to loose him. For a few minutes he feared again, that Harry was on to him, he was running so fast in a seemingly haphazard fashion.

Neville struggled to keep an eye on his dark blue jacket, until Harry stopped abruptly in front of a brightly colored day care. The fences were painted orange and Ernie, Cookie Monster, and something that was attempting to look like a large bird were painted on the front wall, beside its small door.

There were parents and children leaving, and a few late parents like Harry, rushing in. Neville himself, stayed at the bus stop only just up the street in clear view of the day care. Fortunately no buses came while he waited for Harry to emerge from the brightly colored building. Neville was relieved that no one really took any notice of him; he only received a few brief glances. The last thing he needed was for someone to think he was some perv, above that he'd lose it if he were arrested so close to bringing Harry in.

Harry emerged with two children accompanying him. One was a little girl with dark velvety brown skin, and large curling pigtails, who was propped on his hip. The other was a little boy that resembled the girl in features, but was considerably darker and more plump than she was; he was holding onto Harry's left hand. They couldn't be more than two and five years old respectively. Harry, now with the children, looked more like the friend that Neville remembered.

His entire being was transformed from sickly and furious with the world to simply looking wiry and tired, but immensely happy. The glow of happiness bounced from his face to each of the children. The trio stood outside the school for a few moments to get situated. The little girl was handed a hotdog, and the boy was digging through the brown bag and pulled out a ball. Just as Neville thought they would set out to leave, Harry put the girl down, who was already halfway finished with her meal; and knelt down to tie the boy's laces.

Neville refrained from taking pictures of the children with Harry, wanting no evidence for the wizarding world to find out that Harry may have children. That would lead to a nightmare that he would wish only on the Dark Lord. Voldemort was the chief reason for his not even faltering in this decision to censor this obviously important part of Harry's life. Neville may have decided not to take pictures, but he did follow him and the children.

They led him into the subway, back to downtown to Brooklyn on the L. Neville boarded the car behind them, there were still enough people left on the train that Neville could be inconspicuous enough to still follow from the next car. He stood leaning into the window looking into the car the trio sat in.

Not just satisfied with simply a visual, Neville used his wand to change his clothing and quickly forced a beard to grow out. Since there was only one muggle left on the train car, and she was sleeping, slumped to the side with her head leaning on a post at the opposite end of the car, he knew he was safe. Once convinced he had performed enough alterations, he passed through the sliding doors into Harry's car. There they all stayed until nearly the last stop.

Neville felt something in his chest ease as he watched Harry. The lightness in his eyes was...enchanting. As he interacted with the children, Neville could see him becoming more and more vibrant. There had been several times on the train that Harry must have said something hilarious because the boy would burst out into some of the most infectious giggles.

They all were animated, even though Neville could see by the tenseness that persisted in Harry's body that he was still in hangover pain. '_At least he can feel, the bastard. I'm so glad he's alive,'_ was the thought that came to him as he watched Harry catch the ball after the little boy threw it. That was a great fear that Neville always had whenever Harry completely went dark. This felt nice to see that not only was he alive, there was something good in his life. _'Except the drinking. Well, there's always something in everybody,'_ Neville thought to himself. He didn't entertain the lurking pinch of yearning that was bubbling in his own chest.

The boy gave Harry the ball and began jumping over cracks in the sidewalk, and the little girl had spiritedly begged her way down off of Harry's hip in order to run off in front, down the walk way. Harry had to call her back repeatedly. Though she did have enough sense to stay firmly on the curb once she reached each street corner. When he lost patience with this game, Harry took a renewed grip on her and slung her back on his hip despite her pleading and whining. Various versions of "Please, Daddy!," reverberated through the cold air, reaching Neville's straining ears.

Unlike the night before and a couple of hours earlier, Harry was much more alert now that he had the children with him. He gave discreet glances around them at all times. It helped that Neville knew how to be stealthy and had cast the strongest untraceable concealment charm on himself known to man. It guaranteed the user a level of covertness that now rivaled the use of the extremely rare and ridiculously expensive invisibility cloaks. He followed the small group past Snediker and onto Hinsdale where they stopped at a house in the middle of the block.

Harry still in physical contact with each child, said something to the boy. The little boy dug into his coat and produced a gleaming key. Harry deposited it in the door and once it was open, let the now calm and rather moody little girl down into the entryway. Neville saw her race inside down a deep hall. Harry and the boy took a more sedate pace, and soon closed the door behind them.

Once again Neville was fated to wait, but this time in the cold, with not even a corner store with a good sight line the house, to stand in. To make matters worse there was one on both ends of the block. Yet Neville couldn't bring himself to leave the spot, across the street from the house Harry had entered.

An hour and half went by and a neatly dressed woman approached the residence with neatly braided hair, rowed in an intricate style. She let herself in the gate, crossing herself after closing it. She adjusted her pack on her shoulder and pulled a bunch of keys from her coat pocket. As she opened the door Neville could hear what he knew to be two voices in chorus happily screaming,"MOMMY!"

The door shut and remained shut for the next four hours. It wasn't until the middle of the second hour that it occurred to Neville to use a warming charm on himself. Thus the last hour and half were spent with much more comfort, though his feet were beginning to complain.

Thankfully Harry exited with his little girl gripped onto his leg, even after he opened the door. He dropped a kiss onto her forehead and she paid him back with one on his cheek,"Bye, Daddy!" she called. Harry reached his arm inside, behind the door and the action resulted in Neville hearing a familiar infectious peel of giggles.

Harry had a faint wistful smile on his face as he walked out of the gate. Once the gate slammed shut behind him, Harry turned facing out toward the street with his eyes closed. He was now facing Neville's perch on a neighbor's abandoned porch railing. A porch light went on behind Harry, casting his face in deep shadow, and now unreadable. Within a beat Neville was stunned to see the house disappear before his very eyes. _'How the **hell** could Harry enact such heavy wards without using a whit of magic?!'_


	8. C7 Closed His Eyes in Prayer

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C7 Closed His Eyes in Prayer

A feeling of relief washed over Harry as he left the house, it always was a bittersweet moment for him. Having closed the gate to the property, he knew that if he looked back now there wouldn't be anything to see. There would be the house before Senna's and the one that came after it. The house that Senna and the children resided in was hidden from view of any of wizarding kind, and any muggle with nefarious intentions.

The wards would always activate whenever he left the property and only if any of them were home. It was his piece of insurance that they were taken care of even if he couldn't be right there with them.

"I've pulled, too, many favors for this not work, I've done, too, much to keep them safe. I ... took a man's life to make this work. One day this will be all worth it. It's better this way,"Harry mumbled to himself as he made a quick glance back. Wishing that he could see his little girl in the window, where she promised to be waving.

Harry said these things to himself every night that he left Senna's house, still warm from kisses and hugs from both Joel and Zinnia. All those years ago, when Harry was alone in his cupboard, he would have given anything to feel the warmth that those two give to him so freely. He also never had reason to fathom just how much hurt it would cause to have to walk away from that warmth every night. Nevertheless it was for the best. They were his life and they would remain safe.

The warmth that Harry felt after leaving the kids had already faded to the deep chill of the cold night air as he began to make his way back to the apartment. Thankfully he wouldn't have to make the journey on an empty stomach or with a banging headache. Senna had taken one look at him and rolled her eyes. She knew what he had been up to last night, and the night before that, because it was the same as he did every night since the day Zinnia was born.

'Harry Pride, you will come and sit down at this table and eat every drop of this soup. Do you understand me?' she'd said while setting out the dishes on the dining table.

Needless to say Harry hadn't won the battle to claim a lack of hunger. When he tried Senna saw through it and simply stated that a second meal would do him good. 'You bag of bones,' she had teased. The memory of that and the kids' competing laughter, enjoying themselves boosted his mood._ 'It's not as cold as it was last night...'_

Neville followed Harry for a couple of miles, feeling colder by the minute. He kept working over ways that Harry could have used magic without him finding out about it. He lost himself running through every scenario he could. Each one that he came up with was more ludicrous than the last. Had Harry gone dark, like the Ministry was saying these days? Had he truly gone rogue? Neville couldn't understand that either, because a man that was so carefree with his children, how could he be as evil as all that? There had to be a reasonable explanation.

Coming out of his thoughts Neville focused ahead of him where Harry had been a few moments before, only to find that he had vanished. Startled Neville spun around, scanning the immediate area for clues to where Harry could have gone. He didn't see anything.

"Maybe I went too far," Neville muttered to himself. He retraced his last movements for a couple of blocks and came to a park. And there, he saw a lone figure sitting on a bench with its head bowed.

Neville made a quick glance around him and saw that he didn't see any muggles around. It was, too, late for anyone to be out here, it was nearly eleven at night. In fact, judging by the chain and lock lying on the ground beside the entrance of the park, Neville would chance that Harry had used magic to make his way in. Drawing his wand, Neville approached the silent figure.

"Harry."

Harry closed his eyes in prayer. Senna had insisted he take it up, she told him it could heal all things; Harry just thought it might be a good release. Anyway, Harry sat in prayer, not to God really, nor any saints or angels, but to the only person he could think of during these quiet moments. Lyle. Lyle Pride, his husband.

_'She's getting so big, Ly... I wish you could see her, hear me. Merlin, listen to me, getting all weepy. No, but really, she's looking more and more like you, too, especially in the hyper department. I swear she has more energy than you, me, Senna, and Joel put together. Joel's good, too. Your sister's fine. At least I think she is, but something about her seems off again. Maybe she's talking to Haem again? Merlin, I hope not. You'd kill the both of us, if she is. I'm, I'm still drinking. Yeah, not even the threat of you coming back to haunt me, doesn't seem to cause this thirst to go away. You know I only do it to give me a rest, right?'_

Harry could almost hear Lyle coming up to him. He clasped his hands tighter to bat away the lingering hope. That was until the foot steps stopped, his fingers slackened a little in anticipation. His breath hitched as he heard his name uttered.

Foolishly he felt his soul soar. Rising up quickly he opened his eyes, with a broad smile on his face, and the name Lyle on his lips. Only to have his eyes shutter his hopes. Instead of his dear Lyle, in front of him stood a defiant, wary, and surprisingly tall Neville Longbottom.

"Neville," Harry acknowledged.

A/N: Zinnia's name is Zinnia Lyla Pride (though on magical documents she would appear under the lineage of Potter).


	9. C8 Have I Found You Before?

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C8 Have I Found You Before?

Things were very tense for a few minutes, seeing as Neville had his wand aimed at Harry's face. Both were frozen, neither knowing what to do, now that they were faced with each other. It didn't take long for Harry to become tired of this standoff. Coming down from his crestfallen mood and out of sheer annoyance, he ground out, "You mind pointing that somewhere else?"

"Where is your wand, Harry? Show it to me, and no sudden movements!" Neville stated, coldly.

"I don't have it," Harry flippantly, responded.

"Come on, I'm not falling for that. You have to; you unlocked the gate back there. Show it now, don't make me force you."

"For Merlin's sake, Neville. It's called picking a lock. Now you tell me, what the fuck are you doing here and how did you find me?"

Neville wasn't sure that he believed him, but he felt his wand arm lowering. After all, Harry hadn't attacked him, that's better than he would've done with someone in his face. Part of him did feel guilty at treating Harry like he was some common criminal, despite what the wizarding world might think of him. He tucked his wand back in his holster and sat beside Harry on the bench.

"Well, I did ask you a question, Neville. How did you find me?" Harry said, swinging his body towards Neville.

"I've been following you for a couple of days," Neville said, with a shrug.

"No, you haven't. I would have noticed you. I mean really, when did you get so bloody tall? Try again," Harry said, glaring.

"Fine. Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Last night? What about last night? I didn't try to pick you up at the bar did I?"

Neville let out a snort. Thinking to himself, _'Yeah, with those green eyes, you can do anything you wanted to me.'_ What he said was, "How do you think you made it home?"

"Blast! That was you? I want my ten back, you shit."

Neville laughed. Just as he was beginning to relax slightly, he saw Harry's eyes take on a dangerous sheen.

"You've been following me today, haven't you?" Harry asked, carefully. Neville's glance away, told him just what he needed to know. "Just who have you told, Neville? Who have you told? Better yet, who do you answer to?" By the final question Harry had jumped up from his seat on the bench and was hovering over Neville. He was a vision of furious anger with his fists clenched ready to strike, should he not like the answer.

"No one. Not a soul, Harry," Neville whispered, tiredly. Harry nodded, but judging by the look on his face he believed him just as much as Neville believed him about not having a wand.

Hearing a noise coming from the other side of the park, Harry spotted a few figures walking outside the gate directly across from them. "Where are you staying?"

"Why?" Neville asked confused, as he tried to glance over his shoulder, where he could hear movement.

"We can't very well talk about this here. Neville, if you found me, you're smarter than this. Please, do keep up," Harry snapped back. With that he turned his back to Neville and began to walk towards the entrance.

Neville quickly caught up to Harry, matching his fast pace. "We could go to your place, it's closer," he volunteered to break the silence.

Harry gave him a look that questioned his sanity. "_With_ you and without my keys? Not likely. Just lead the way. I know you must have a place where you're staying. Let's just get there and then we'll sort this all out."

The trip was made in a silence full of curious glances and appraising observations.

It was about forty minutes later that Neville let Harry into his hotel room. After taking off his coat and shoes, he politely offered Harry some tea, and was swiftly shot down. Neville should have known better, he was obviously leery of potions. Neville made a cup for himself and watched Harry pace. If the situation weren't so serious, it might have been funny.

"Why don't you just obliviate me?," Neville offered, confused at Harry's lack of a defensive action.

Still pacing, Harry distractedly muttered, "I don't have a wand, you fool. I told you that already. And that's already taken care of."

That was news to Neville. "Taken care of?"

"Yeah," Harry muttered, without interrupting his pacing.

"Care to explain?" Neville asked, skeptically as he took a sip of his tea.

"That is not important," Harry dismissed, "what is of import, is who are you working for? Who will you betray me to?" He had finally ceased his pacing, and was now sitting on the corner of the bed, facing Neville who sat on the chair across from him. Neville couldn't get over how calmly and how cavalierly Harry threw around the idea of betrayal. "Don't look so shocked, Nev. I'm not that naive boy anymore. I know what you people do."

"Now just wait a minute! _You_ people? Me- betray you? I'm not the one who left, Harry," Neville said snidely, almost missing the kind way Harry had said his name. It felt nice, it felt the way someone should say his name, like a quick contented sigh, Nev.

"Yes, you people. Magic users. There's been only one truly good wizard in my life. So the rest of you, yes. You are all potential betrayers. You can't tell me that the thought hasn't crossed your mind, to turn me in? See! I knew it! You're all the same."

Neville placed his cup on the dresser that was within reach. His hands were growing unsteady as he grew angrier.

"See, what? What? What can I say? You vanished in to thin air when everyone was counting on you. Am I not supposed to want you back?"

"Nev. You know, you knew what they wanted me to do. You saw what they were doing to me...," Harry gasped out.

"Yeah, I know! But what's this magic users shit? You're no better than the blood purist, Death Eaters!," Neville shot back. Immediately he wanted to take it back. He knew that he had crossed a line. He hadn't even meant it, but he had just wanted to hurt him, for disappointing him so much. The look in Harry's eyes was palpable. It sent flames down Neville's spine it was so full of hatred, and it hurt him back to see how much pain was there as well.

"Death Eaters. That is what you think of me," Harry said, sounding defeated. He got up, and zipped up his jacket, pulled up the hood.

"Where are you going?" Neville asked, getting up to tower over Harry's smaller frame.

"I... I think I need a drink. I'm going to take a walk," Harry said, sounding a little listless. His tiredness starting to show on his face again.

"No! I- I mean. I'll go with you. Let me just put on my shoes," said Neville.

"Whatever," Harry said, and he walked out of the door.

Neville ran out after him, with one shoe on and one arm inside the sleeve of his coat, his face wearing his panic. He nearly fell over Harry, who apparently had decided to wait in the hall. "You didn't leave."

"Hurry up and get dressed. I'm thirsty," Harry stated.

At first Neville thought they might be heading back to Marooned, but Harry turned up another street that Neville didn't recognize. Eventually they made it to another bar. It was smaller than the one that Neville had been to the night before. In fact it could only really fit the bar itself, and some seating that was built into the wall. Harry ordered for the both of them, and lead Neville to the back, in a dimly lit corner. The music was so tinny and low, that Neville could hear Harry breathe.

"I apologize, all right? I'm sorry, Harry for what I said, you don't deserve that," Neville said, again breaking the silence. In answer Harry pushed a glass in front of Neville and picked his up his own and took a healthy gulp, halving it. Neville took a whiff of the drink and raised his brow at the potency.

"What, not a rum drinker?" Harry asked, with a challenge in is voice. Neville took a gulp, and coughed. Harry drank down his, and motioned for the bartender to make another. He watched Neville's discomfort with an amused eye for a few moments, and then left to walk up to the bar. He returned with four more. "Drink up, it might make all of this less painful."

"Is that what you're doing? I thought this was all to seduce me," Neville joked, his blush betraying the feelings behind it.

Harry gave Neville a blank look. "Look, Neville. I know your feelings. I always have, but. I can't now, you know?" He made an attempt at looking apologetic, but it didn't work. His gaze simply looked dead. "Cheers!," he went on, as he drained another glass.

A few minutes had passed and Harry had taken in about two more glasses, while Neville was still sipping on his second. Neville went to take another sip, and Harry's hand stilled his arm. His steely gaze met Neville's. "Now, really. Why did you find me? I know why you've been looking for me, but what are you going to do about it? Do I need to take care of this?"

Neville felt a chill at the idea of what Harry would do to take care of it. "I get intel from everyone. Order, Ministry, Death Eaters, everyone really. But nothing has ever really panned out until now. They are all under the impression that I'm just an overly obsessed cog, and that if I ever find anything of worth I'll turn it in. Namely, you."

"Yeah, and?" Harry interrupted.

"I've never decided. I don't want to turn you in. I won't gain anything from it. I think I needed to find you. The way you left, Harry, that couldn't be the end."

"I need you to give a wizard's oath. Now, before I tell you anything more than you've found out already."

Neville nodded.

"I Neville Longbottom swear a wizard's oath to one Harry Pot-"

"Harry Pride," Harry corrected him. Neville gave him a look and then continued, with the oath. Once complete, Harry instructed him to put up an Imperturbable Charm, to keep out uninvited ears. This alone convinced Neville that Harry didn't have a wand legal or otherwise, more than any of his previous claims. Something in him calmed at that revelation. Harry hadn't lied to him.

"I, get the first question," stated Harry, at Neville's nod to continue. "Will you tell anyone about the kids?"

"Merlin, Harry, we went over this. I'm not going to...Would it make it any better if I gave an unbreakable vow?" Neville asked, incredulously.

Harry didn't miss a beat. "Yes."

"What are their names?"

"Zinnia Pride and Joel Hughes."

"Nothing about their mother?"

"She can take care of herself. Stop stalling."

Neville swore to not do anything to purposefully harm the children, and added towards the end that he would help both children within reason, and only for their betterment until the day he dies.

"Now that you've had your question answer mine."Harry nodded, in response. "Why did you leave the way you did, and how did you pull it off?"

"You do know that's two? Fine. You saw the way things were going. Voldemort was going to pick off anyone important to me. After Remus... Tonk's was going to have a baby you know that, right?"

Neville shook his head in the negative, surprised and saddened.

"Yeah, so, I started making plans. I mean, the prophecy couldn't be true, right? I thought then, that I could change it, if I went far enough maybe it would be negated all together. You saw, I distanced myself from the rest of them. In fact Hermione and Ron, and Merlin don't mention Ginny, they were all becoming a problem.

As much as I trained, they needed to come and join. Whenever I needed time to think, they needed to know what about. Ginny actually tried to seduce answers out of me when they thought I was going to leave on some grand adventure to take out Voldemort. Could you imagine? They were just kids! Kids! To them this was all some sort of spy game, full of mischief and shenanigans. To me this was my life, and it wasn't going how I wanted it."

"So you left," Neville plainly, stated.

"Yes. You were right back then, my friends were bad for me," Harry smiled. "Just they weren't the ones you were thinking of. Lyle and the rest of them, they were like family. Now I wish you and Lyle had, had a chance to meet. Funny enough, you won't believe this, but it was Snape that introduced me to them.

When the Ministry and the Order were putting up a fuss about me not training. I was. In true Snape fashion he had to do it in secret. He often relegated pieces of my training to colleagues or their protégés. That's how I met Lyle. He was one of the youngest in six centuries to hold a Magical Wards and Protections mastery. He taught me everything he knew. The rest, Jen, Arturo, Georgette, Oprey, Ne Win, Draco and Melissande, all had something to teach me."

"Wait. Draco? He couldn't tell me could he?" Neville gasped out, his annoyance deflated as the revelation came. Neville tried to remember anything that Draco could have said over the years to clue him in, and of course nothing came to mind.

"No. None of them could. I did ask him to look after you though. I'm glad to see that he took it seriously. Are you two close?," asked Harry, not wanting to give up all he knew.

"Yes. Not like brothers, more as partners in crime. We know too, many of each other's secrets, to put any real heat behind our arguments. Though I wonder, was it all an act?" Neville worried his lip. That would be a shame if Draco had only been following orders; Neville found it hurt a little to think about, because he had come to rely on him so much.

"No. Are you joking? When I first asked it of him, he threw a fit, said he'd keep tabs on you and that was all. But you quickly won him over, after a few weeks of Operation: Keep an Eye on Neville; he actually began to like you. And we both know what he would do to you if he heard you didn't see him as a brother," Harry said, as he imagined Draco's probable overly dramatic reaction. Neville nodded back, with a smile.

"Okay, so we've established why you left, now how did you manage it?"

"Well I haven't finished with why. Sure I felt the prophecy might fall through, and my friends were becoming pests, but it really was to go out and get rid of some of Voldemort's assets. I'm not sure if Dumbledore ever actually revealed the existence of Voldemort's horcruxes to the Order, but he did pass it on to Snape. You do know what horcruxes are?"

Neville nodded saying, "I've come across it in my research. In fact Snape pointed me towards it, the sly bastard. It's pieces of a soul and what not." He really wanted to Harry to get on with what happened.

"Lyle, Ne Win, Melisande and I all left to hunt them down. It started that night you caught Ginny screaming at me in my room at headquarters."

"I remember, something about you sleeping around on her."

"Yeah. That lovely episode. Well while she was doing all of that screaming I noticed she was wearing this really ancient looking locket. I mean, it was so tarnished that it could have been dipped in soot. After you ducked out, I called her on it. I may have said it the wrong way, but I had a point. Where would a Weasley get something so old? Let alone precious? It had a fat ruby stuck in its face, right in the center. Ginny took offense of course and ripped it off her neck. She said she had found it in a drawer in my room and had thought it was a present I'd had waiting for her. I picked it up and immediately felt the darkness dripping off of it. I demanded that she show me which drawer she had been snooping in and promptly told her to get out."

"That was when she shot a burning hex at Lady Black's portrait."

"Yes, and I didn't care. What I did care about was the note I found where the locket was found. Between Snape, Draco, Dumbledore's portrait and I, we gathered it was Voldemort's horcrux. It was left there by Sirius' brother, Regulus. He left it in Sirius' room, for him to find it."

"Wow. How did you not tell me all of this?," Neville asked. This was fascinating, he was sure he would've been thrilled to help back then.

"No. You were too, innocent back then. Y-"

"Now, you can't say-"

"I can say that. You were still fumbling over your crush on me, and I was looking into finding the darkest parts of Voldemort's soul. I felt then that you needed to be spared. I knew I could trust you, because you didn't have a malicious bone in your body, but I liked you as Sweet Neville."

"Well, shit," Neville sighed, he then downed the rest of his drink. "Think I can get another?" The two sat for a few minutes in companionable silence. Each taking each other in from close up for the first time since all of this started. It was then that Neville noticed that Harry's cheek was swollen and colored a shiny pink. The light was dim, but even in that light Neville could make out what looked like a cut, too.

"How did you get that? That wasn't there when I saw you last night," asked Neville, as he boldly reached over their drinks to brush his finger over the bruised area.

"Oh, that was just my roommate. Daniel. He was pissed I woke him again so late, just to get in. Another reason we went to your place instead of mine."

Neville nodded, "Hmmm."

"Don't worry about it. I've done worse to him before. We don't like each other much, but who else are we going to live with?"

Neville conceded, and let his train of thought go, on the matter.

"Okay, to answer your second question. How. That was mainly due to Lyle. When we all left to hunt the horcruxes, I fully intended on coming back. I mean sure, I hated the wizarding world some days and would do anything to get out of the prophecy, but I wasn't going to resign it to death.

"I planned on coming back, I was even planning to come back for you, maybe see where that went. Anyway. Lyle began working on me, while we were gone. As we got closer he saw how reckless I was, and decided to put an end to it. By the end of the last horcrux, he had it baked into my mind that I could survive this thing. That I didn't have to die. So I thought, if I don't have to die, why do anything the way people think I should? I could live my life and still fight the good fight. So we left.

"Lyle made these pendants," Harry pulled his out from under his shirt to hold it up for Neville to see.

"He made one for each of us before we set out on the hunt, and they had some brilliant wards worked into them. The wards were all about the intent of the wearer and of any aggressor. As long as we were wearing them, we had this protective ability, if you had to call it anything.

"For example: people find me, Neville, as you did. But I don't stay found. The how is in this pendent. Even Hermione finds me from time to time. This thing's confunded her so many times it's a wonder she can still find her slippers- let alone me."

"Wait, what?," Neville asked.

"The pendants feed off of our cores. No willful magic wielding necessary. If you don't want the aggressor to remember you? All you have to do is want it, and poof they can't remember just what they saw or discovered, and you can disappear. It doesn't work all the time. Like I said it's based on intent, just like the unforgivables. If you have any hesitant feelings about the aggressor, say maybe wishing they would find you. It doesn't work. In fact, it can become an obsession." Harry carefully eyed Neville as he pieced everything together.

"Have I ever found you before?," Neville asked, quietly, looking into his drink. When Harry didn't answer, he sent an accusing glare straight into Harry's eyes. "Answer me damn it, I deserve an honest answer, Harry! If you didn't confund me, did you Obliviate me? How many times, Harry?!"

Harry took a deep breath. "No, no I didn't."

"Then, did your boy toy do it?"

"You will not speak of my husband like that. Do you hear me, Neville Longbottom?"

Neville didn't look away; accusations still rang strong in his expression. Though he was shocked to hear that Harry was married.

"To answer your question. No. I didn't obliviate you, Snape did."

Neville's face fell into an expression that was a mix of confusion and told of his feeling of being betrayed. "Why?," he asked, softly.

"By the end of that summer of the horcruxes, I didn't know how you found me, but you did. I'd just decided not to come back, to fuck off and have some of my own fun. And there you were, pitiful and wonderful, but so out of place. You found me at my room in Knockturn Ally. I had been sharing with Lyle, and you snuck in as he slipped out for breakfast one morning. You started by telling me that Nagini was dead, and that you knew I had done it. You weren't angry. You were just stating facts. Facts about things you shouldn't know.

"When I showed you that I was listening and taking you seriously you revealed that you had been having visions. That you knew I was leaving you. Shit, Nev, it wasn't ever going to work. Not then at least. I used my untraceable wand to stupify you just like in our first year.

"Then I firecalled Snape and he worked Legilimency on you and he performed a precise oblivate. You weren't to remember your visions. In fact Snape said he needed to find a way to inhibit your visions, because they were destroying your mind. We thought this would end things. None of us realized how strong the pendants were. Severus has worried about you, in our correspondence he told me of how you only grew more obsessed than before." Harry's voice trailed off, and the silence mounted as Neville digested all of this information.

Neville almost couldn't believe it. His world, all of his priorities had been manipulated. How much had been influenced by things like this? Everything, was turned on its head.

"Wha... I don't know what to say,"he breathed out.

"Let me get you another drink."

A/N. Hope this was able to move things forward, and answers some questions. H


	10. C9 Making Amends

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C9 Making Amends

Neville lead Harry from the bar, pulling him out by his hand. He soon found himself reluctant to let it go. For his part Harry, had held on a little longer than he had expected, too. Harry even moved into Neville's side, hugging his waist, as he tried to amble forward. _'To the hotel it is,'_ Neville thought.

They walked closely for a while, briefly becoming self-conscious, and made an attempt at separating. Each walked in a perfect parallel, highly aware of the air between them. Towards the end of the walk they were both feeling a little vulnerable and out of it enough to not have any real inhibitions left. Neville lead Harry up the block of his hotel by the hand again, enjoying the last moments of their mild almost meek walk back.

While leading Harry down the hallways and up the stairs of the hotel, Neville noticed the guilty glances Harry kept throwing him. They ignited an anger within him that he had never known. The closer they made it to his door, the angrier he became. He was vaguely aware that he was gripping Harry's hand, too tightly, but couldn't bring himself to change that. When they did arrive at his door, Neville had to let go of the hand to retrieve his key anyway.

Just before opening the door, Neville turned towards Harry who was still in the hall behind him, and fully took in his appearance. His hair was mussed, as always, the bruise showed more prominently under these lights, and his face was open. Really for the first time that night, his face seemed to be free of masks. Harry was nicer this way, Neville's cloudy mind thought. His eyes glittered, and he constantly licked his lips.

The first thing that Neville did upon closing the door was to take possession of Harry in an angry and hungry kiss. From there things progressed rapidly. Shoes were cast off, coats thrown over the chair. Neville's pants were the next things to hit the floor. All the while neither of them said a word, because their mouths were, too, busy punishing each other, while their hands did the exploring.

Harry's back was to the door as Neville began to draw away. Harry bit him trying to hold his lips close.

Neville disposed of Harry's pants by throwing them across the room. He reached a hand into Harry's briefs and then hesitated, "Where's Lyle?" This was the one bit of conscience Neville was willing to allow himself.

The frozen moment didn't last long, as he guided Harry to his bed.

Harry growled as he pulled Neville down to cover him, and kissed him roughly, ignoring the question. His hands were gripping Neville's head in place, as they battled. Eyes locking momentarily as their teeth clashed amidst their fury. Soon Harry found his arms above him, each arm in a vice grip. Neville asked again, voice gravelly, "Lyle?"

Harry angrily glared up at Neville, whose eyes were wide and dark.

"Dead."

Neville blinked once, and then recaptured the pink lips that had been calling him. His last coherent thought was, _'At last I get what's mine.'_

Heavy grasps and soft touches turned to small conversations about things that were going on in the wizarding world. With their anger and frustrations spent, they simply laid side by side, talking. Neville found now that Harry had revealed some of his secrets, they both relaxed further. When he really thought about it, reasons for some of his sharpest instincts and most pressing questions had now been answered, and it set Neville at ease.

Harry took Neville's calm in a different way, he thought it might be shock still keeping Neville calm, a brief respite from the flurry of rage that had just taken hold of him. He decided to not rock the boat more than he had to. It was enough to quietly, update each other on their lives, and of those important to them.

Draco and Luna had adopted a little girl, which Severus doted on. Ron had a string of scorned girlfriends throughout the ministry, which was now causing him some problems on the job. One of their friends, Parvati had great fortune after divorcing another former classmate, Dennis. Parvati Creevey had launched her own clothing line, introducing some muggle statement pieces that had taken the wizarding world by storm. Apparently even Draco found her line to be suitable to his tastes. Hermione had become a bit of a zealot, when it came to dark magic, old wizarding beliefs, and dark creatures; Neville made it very clear to Harry that she was no longer to be trusted.

After they spoke about most of the small things in wizarding life that had changed since Harry left, things became comfortably quiet. Harry was drumming a beat with his fingers on Neville's chest. If it weren't for the randomness of his rhythm, Neville would have fallen asleep already. He breathed in deeply and asked a question that had been on his mind for the last few hours. "Can I ask you something?" He felt Harry's hair prickle his underarm as he nodded.

"Mhmmm."

"Have you been here all this time? Since you left I mean?" Harry's fingers stopped their movement.

"Mostly. The first few months, we took a bit of a vacation. We travelled to anywhere we wanted, apparating from point to point. It was great. Then Lyle found out who his parents were...," Harry drifted off, and became silent and too, still. Neville didn't need to look down at him to see that he was crying. He soon felt the tears. Neville pulled the blanket up to Harry's shoulder and hugged him closer, giving what comfort he could.

"... But I'm here with you, I shouldn't be thinking of him. Is it right for us ...What would he think?," Harry asked, through his tears.

"I think if he loved you as much as you obviously love him, he'd want you happy. He would want you comforted," Neville said, kindly.

"That's what Senna tells me," Harry whispered.

"I think I like her already," said Neville, quietly.

"He wanted to meet them. They lived here. We found his father, and while looking for him we found Senna, she's his sister. Joel's her son, but his father is terrible, so I'm there for him too."

"Hmmm...," Neville gave Harry's palm a kiss, trying to distract him from his sadness.

"That's not what you meant to ask was it?"

"No."

"You were going to ask what happened to him."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to upset you," Neville said quickly, hoping to give Harry a way out of talking about it.

"He got pregnant. I got him pregnant. We went traveling again for most of the pregnancy, but then we received a call from Senna asking for our help. Haem, Joel's father was threatening her, she was afraid to stay in the house alone. We came back and she was shocked, he hadn't told her about magic or the fact that it was even possible for us to get pregnant. Hae-"

"Us?"

"Yeah, I can carry, too. Zinnia, really is lucky to be here, because we were always so careful," Harry mused with a small smile. Neville looked like he had another question, but Harry continued. "I need to finish this..." Neville nodded, as Harry played in his hair.

"She was upset with us, and the daft woman called Haemish in her panic. They're both very into their religion, cultishly so. He came over ready to perform an exorcism. Things got ugly from there. Somehow Joel was caught up in the crossfire and was nearly hit by something Haemish threw. Before I could move, Lyle moved him out of the way. They both managed to avoid being hit. I don't know maybe seeing the "heathen" holding his son made something in Haemish snap. He started to attack Ly. He threw punches and more objects.

"I tried to tackle Haemish, but he's larger than I am. Eventually I was able to subdue him...but the damage was done. Ly was severely injured. We called a local healer and he was able to help mend Ly, but by then labor had set in. Nev, he didn't make it. That's how he died. He never met Zinnia. He died on the table."

"Merlin, Harry. I- I'm sorry," whispered Neville, as he held Harry tighter.

"I lost it, I couldn't handle it. That's when I began drinking, again. Lyle had helped me with it before, but now he's gone."

"And Senna?"

"She's kind of saved me. She certainly saved Zinnia. She's taken her in, while I sort things out. The deal is that Haemish cannot come near them."

Neville decided that there had been enough sharing, tonight. He rubbed Harry's shoulder a few times. After that, all he could hear from Harry was his breath evening out as he fell asleep.

Neville was awoken by a voice calling his name. At first he thought Harry had woken, but he glanced down and Harry was still fast asleep on his chest. He carefully slipped out from under Harry; the voice could only be from his communication mirror. He could tell by the tone of voice that it was Draco. Neville wasn't really surprised.

He hadn't managed to contact Draco for the last two nights, and that almost never happened. He pulled the thing from his bag and had to squint from the bright light it emitted. "Why haven't you checked in? Ron was worried, Luna, too," said Draco.

"I'm fine Draco, you didn't have to worry."

Draco dismissed his response. "What happened? You were supposed to be in Denmark today. Where are you? Are you injured? What is going on?"

"Well-," before he could continue, he could see Draco attempting to peer over his shoulder.

"Nice looking… What have I told you about this obsession of yours, Neville? I think this is the farthest you've gone. Harry is-"

"Here," Neville finished his rant for him.

"What?" Draco cried out, in confusion.

"Quiet. He's sleeping. It's been a rough night, and it's still only four here," Neville said, passing a hand through his hair.

"Give me your location, now, Neville," Draco demanded. Neville sighed and hoped that Draco wouldn't do anything to cause trouble for them.

A few minutes later, Draco portkeyed directly in front of a very naked Neville. He looked him up and down,"You couldn't put clothes on could you?" Draco complained.

"Why bother? I'm going back to bed," he replied.

Draco looked over Neville's shoulder; who was attempting to block Harry from view. "Move, Neville. It's not like I'm going to steal him from you. His virtue is all yours." Moving in closer and then sitting on Harry's side of the bed, he passed a hand through the silky black hair. "I had to see him. How did you find him?"

"Long story," Neville said, not wanting to share it just yet.

"He hasn't been well. The last time I saw him was at the funeral. Be careful with him, Neville. There will be no second chances," Draco said, giving him a steely glare. Neville ducked his head and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, attempting to hide his blush. "Merlin! You're a child! Stand in front of me naked, nothing... I give you sound advice, and this is the reaction I get."

The two men stilled as Harry began to move. "Dray?," Harry's sleep filled voice, croaked. Harry wondered if he was imagining him. He had a frightening, but fleeting thought that all that had happened was a dream or worse an alcohol induced delirium. As he moved more, his body ached in all the right places, convincing him that this had to be real. "Dray, what are you doing here?"

Draco smiled, sadly at him. He nodded towards Neville. "Your guard allowed me through. I wish you had let us come and see you more often."

"Yeah, well," Harry shrugged. He sat up and pulled Draco into a tight hug. "It's good to see you, Dray. Missed you."

Draco left them for a few minutes to allow the couple to dress, only after stating that he was taking them to breakfast. Neither of them argued. They were surprised to find that despite how tired they felt, they were also starving. After a couple of cleansing charms, they were ready.

Harry couldn't believe he had never made it to this place. It was a breakfast place that was open twenty-four hours a day. Judging from the moan he gave as he had his first taste of his crepes, he was very pleased. Draco smirked. That was the Harry he knew, pain in the arse that he could be.

"How are my niece and nephew?" Draco queried.

"Wonderful," Harry said, after finishing a mouthful. Breakfast went just like that, pleasant and friendly.

They all bantered, no one touched on any of the darkness that lurked at the edges of their lives. For a couple of hours all that was good in the world hovered around their table. Draco laughed through five coffee refills, terribly thin Harry ate three helpings of cream cheese crepes, and Neville felt happier than he had years, in this friendly company. Draco promised to bring Elana, his and Luna's little girl for a special play date with Harry's two.

Just as the three were parting ways, Draco asked Neville, "Did he tell you how he's travelled so much?" He gave Harry a wink and apparated out. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Neville along.

"What's he on about?," Neville asked Harry.

"They all, you know, the group carry a stock of polyjuice to look like me. Jen thought of it after a night of good wine and Amelie. Now it's their game, and keeps the wizarding world on their toes," Harry smirked. Neville didn't have words.

Fortunately for Harry, today was Saturday, his day off and he wouldn't have to make another excuse for missing work. After sleeping the rest of the morning away, he woke up feeling very rested. He glanced over at Neville, saw that he was still asleep, and shook his head. He didn't know what this would turn into. Another glance at Neville's morning wood, also made him remember last night, with a smile, as he shuffled out of the room to take a shower.

As he changed back into his clothes from the night before, he felt an arm snake around his middle. Warm air and Neville's gruff voice entered his ear, "Morning."

Harry smiled as he finished buttoning his collar. "Afternoon, Nev."

"Mind if we spend the day?"Neville asked, leaving the rest of the question unsaid.

"As long as you don't mind a few stops and two trouble makers."

"Right, I'll just go and change."

They returned to the house that Neville had watched disappear. Harry whispered to him the house's name and it reappeared as they entered the gate. Harry rang the bell.

"You don't have a key?" Neville asked.

"One of Senna's _rules,"_ Harry said. After ringing the bell again, they waited.

"We really need to get you a phone, Harry," Senna said, as she opened the door.

"One of these days, Senna." Harry then gestured toward Neville, "This is a friend of mine, Neville. Nev, this is my sister in law, Senna."

"Hello," said Neville quietly, putting out his hand, to shake.

Senna gave Neville a once over and lifted her eyebrow, and Neville thought possibly her nose. She ignored his offered hand, and looked back to Harry, "Is he now?"

Harry nodded and began to walk past her into the house. Neville followed behind him.

"The kids have been up for a while, but have been watching cartoons. I'm sure they'll enjoy some time with you today," said Senna, as she followed them down the long hall into her kitchen.

"That's unusual," Harry noted. Neville picked up on his chilly tone, and wondered what had him riled.

"What?" Senna asked, her voice at higher pitch than before.

"Cartoons, Senna. I know how you feel about hours of that," Harry said, letting his voice move back into it's normal range.

"Well this week has been hard; I needed a bit of an extra rest. By the way, Harry do you think you could join Joel's field trip?" Senna asked, as she quickly pushed passed Neville and continued by cutting in front of Harry. After she rounded the corner, Harry glanced back at Neville giving him a pointed look. Yes, Harry was definitely suspicious.

Harry, Neville and Senna came to a stop in the kitchen, near the dining table. Senna began telling Harry the particulars of Joel's school trip. A sleepy looking Joel made his way into the room from a back bedroom right off of the kitchen. He quietly walked over to Harry and stood on a chair to hug him while both Harry and his mother continued to talk. Neville awkwardly glanced around the small kitchen, not knowing what else to do.

Neville could hear movement coming from the back of the house. Just as he recognized the sound, a small blur sped through the room straight to Harry. "Daddy!" screamed Zinnia, as she hugged the back of Harry's legs. She was dressed in an oversized sports jersey that only allowed her little feet to be seen. Her big curls were down and were tumbling down her back with pieces standing up at strange angles. _'Her hair has a mind of it's own. Patently a Potter,'_ Neville thought to himself, amused at the scene.

As Senna and Harry's discussion turned from school trips to grocery lists, Neville noticed some movement behind a glass door that was to Harry's back. It happened so quickly that Neville dismissed it as a trick of the light. He'd still mention it to Harry once he was able to. After the "parents" were finished discussing the particulars, everything turned to chaos. Harry helped the children get dressed, Senna returned to her room (the room with the glass doors), and Neville was relegated to tying shoes and the fastening of coats.

They spent the day without incident. Harry made a quick stop at his apartment to change clothes and pick up his keys, to the relief of Daniel. It put him in such a good mood that he even came downstairs into the entryway to greet the kids and Neville, while Harry changed.

After talking to him Neville saw that he was a reasonable guy, all in the exception of his usually contemptuous relationship with Harry. As Daniel jogged back up the stairs, Neville called out to him saying, "Make sure to stay out of any fights." Daniel gave him a respectful look and called down, "Got it." The four made it to the park, the zoo, and even had hot chocolate before heading home.

A couple of months went by. They were quiet, blissful even. Neville and Harry did whatever it was they were doing, they hadn't approached naming it anything yet. Some nights Harry stayed with Neville, others he remained in his apartment. They managed to go out drinking at least twice a week, those nights turned out being considerably less raucous than Harry's previous escapades.

Draco and Luna had come to visit, with Elana a few times. Draco's ginger little girl fell in love both Zinnia and Joel. She played numerous rounds of hide and seek with Joel and repeatedly invited Zinnia to play dress up with her at her house. Luna fawned over Harry and Neville almost as much as she did the children, randomly sending them pastries and cakes as often as she could. Both of them were looking much healthier within just a few weeks of better sleep, good food and a few less worries.

Without having to chase "Harry" all over the globe, Neville had that much more energy to devote to finding a way to end Voldemort. He hadn't shared his previous side work with Harry yet, not wanting to capsize his fragile relationship. He knew that even though he and Harry were able to be happy with things as they were, that it couldn't last. People were still searching for Harry, dangerous ones, and as Harry had pointed out, people had a habit of finding him. "If only this could be done easily," Neville mumbled to himself as he sorted through some notes Snape had sent to him on obscure curses from South Asia.

On their last visit to New York, Draco brought up the issue of Harry's family vaults and properties. He had previously given up trying to get Harry to fight the Goblins, while Lyle had been alive. But seeing him work his time away for only a few dollars went against everything he knew. Harry was a Potter, a very old and noble house, he was the last Potter, those assets were his, and not for the Ministry to use as a private piggy bank.

He restated this as his argument and surprisingly, Harry agreed. Now that he had Zinnia and Joel to think about, the idea of fighting for money seemed more appealing. Just a day ago, Draco CMS'ed (communication mirror service) that the Goblins had agreed to reopen his vaults. They had even given him a pardon within their Goblin Nation for all crimes that the Ministry had piled against him.

Today while folding clothes in the retail store that Harry worked in, a woman entered his shop that set him ill at ease. Harry couldn't tell what about her made him want to run, but he knew to take the feeling seriously. Harry took one more look at her, and discreetly made his way to the back of the store into the break room where he could get to the phone. He called Neville, Senna, and the children's school to see if everyone was okay, and to have everyone keep an eye out for any suspicious persons or activities. In fact he checked with Senna to find out if it was all right for Neville to pick up the children, and take them back to her house. She was startled by the urgency that she heard in Harry's voice, and quickly agreed, in spite of her dislike of Neville. While Harry was on the phone he heard a commotion sounding through the store. Dropping the phone he ran to see what was happening. He opened the door that led into the front.

What he saw was the aftermath of what had to have been a shocking display. The police officer that he nodded to everyday on his way out of work and who occasionally stopped him to talk about his grandkids, was standing gun drawn, eyes wide in shock above the body of the woman that had given Harry the chills. Blood was still pooling around her. That visual sent Harry into action. He immediately turned around and ran back out the door he had come from. Just in time, because he could hear a bullet ricochet off of the door he passed through. The only words he could think of were, _'Death Eaters.'_

Harry took a gypsy cab, straight to the kids' school and arrived just in time to see Neville entering the building. He had the driver wait for them, and jogged in.

The door buzzed as the receptionist let him in. "Ah, Mr. Pride. Thank goodness you're here. This man was just trying to pick up your children. I know that Ms. Senna called in to tell me that he was allowed to retrieve them, but you hadn't seconded the change. We would not have been able to let them leave," she said, sternly. Neville looked both exasperated and relieved to see Harry's arrival.

"Yes, well, Ms. Peters, this really is an emergency. Please call the children up here; I'm taking them home. Also please put Neville on their pick up list. Thank you."

"Yes, I hope everything is all right. Now, Mr..."

"Neville Longfellow," Neville ad-libbed.

Harry cut in, "Neville, show her your ID," giving Neville a meaningful look. Neville very discreetly used his wand to create the appropriate documentation.

Soon the children were bundled, and hurried out of the school and into the cab.


	11. C10 Iago's Power Play and Five Knocks at

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C10 Iago's Power Play and Five Knocks at Death's Door

Harry was filled with a trilling nervous energy that seemed to want an escape. His leg bounced, his face twitched, and his fingers unconsciously played in Zinnia's hair. In contrast Neville was enveloped in a deadly calm, still in the dark as to what had happened to spur this on. He knew that whatever happened had been enough to have rattled the nearly unshakeable Harry. The way he grasped at the children, even as they sat in the cab, was telling. Zinnia was in his lap, and Joel was pressed into his side, his hand held tightly in Harry's. Neville took all of this in with deep calming breaths. He did this knowing that, Harry would explain everything once they had a chance and he knew that they were all safe.

As soon as they arrived at the house, Harry quickly paid the driver. He was so distracted that he left without taking the change. Neville stayed behind and took the money that the driver handed off. The cab sped off down the quiet street. As they approached the gate, Harry turned back to Neville who was walking up behind the three, and handed Zinnia off to him. She was sleeping and briefly cracked open her hazel-green eyes as Neville put her head on his shoulder. Joel took out his house key and handed it to Harry.

As the door closed behind Neville, Harry let out a big sigh. He gave Neville a brief glance that told Neville just how afraid he was. They stood in the long dim hallway quietly looking at each other for a few moments. Joel squeezed Harry's hand, and gave him a weak smile. Though he was young, he could feel that something was very wrong. Not knowing what else to do to make Harry feel better, he wrapped his short arms as far around Harry's waist as he could. Harry gave a wobbly smile, at the boy's kindness and knelt down and gave Joel a crushing hug, and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. He then told Joel to take off his coat and shoes, and to put his and Zinnia's belongings away. Joel obediently disappeared into the house, presumably to his bedroom. Neville was still holding Zinnia, who had remained asleep. He toed off his own shoes, while Harry shimmied Zinnia's pink Piglet, covered shoes off of her lace socked feet. Neville then quietly carried her to the couch and laid her down, so she could continue to sleep more comfortably.

"Harry?" Neville started to say as he walked back into the small kitchen. Harry's back was to him as he carried Zinnia's coat and shoes to the closet near the kitchen.

"Just a minute, Nev," he said softly as he closed the closet door. Neville nodded, wiping a hand over his face, stifling a yawn.

Harry re-entered the room and went directly to the fridge. He pulled out the ingredients for strawberry and grape jelly banana sandwiches and set them on the counter. Neville leaned his back on the edge of the counter to watch Harry go to work on the food prep. He watched as Harry's hands shook as he spread the jelly across the bread. He was there to pick up the jar of strawberry jelly that fell from Harry's hands. He could see that Harry was somewhere else, even though he was going through the motions to comfort the children. Neville watched him pick up a ripe banana from the fruit bowl, but he stopped him when he saw Harry absently reach for the knife. Neville pushed him to the side with his hip, and took over the knife duties. He cut the banana into thin slices as Harry went on to pour two small glasses of milk.

"It was Death Eaters," said Harry, as he put the cap back onto the jug of milk.

Neville's eyes widened, as the words began to make it through the silence of the room. "Death Eaters?" he whispered back. Harry gave another sigh, and picked up the slices of banana. He placed them on one side of each of the sandwiches. Neville swallowed. "Death Eaters. You're sure?"

"Who else could it be, Neville?" Harry asked with an annoyed tone. Just as Neville opened his mouth to reply, Joel made his way back into the kitchen. He immediately latched onto Harry.

"Love you, Harry," Joel whispered.

Harry hugged him back and rubbed a hand over the boy's hair, "I love you, too, Dear." Neville smiled at them, and carried Joel's sandwich and milk over to the dining table. Looking at the peaceful scene, Neville didn't have the heart to question Harry any further, at least not at this point. Just as Joel had begun to really enjoy his sandwich, Neville heard Zinnia begin to make sounds of waking. He left Harry with Joel and went to bring the little girl to join everyone.

The children were busy looking at a movie with Harry, while Neville washed the few dirty dishes that they had made. That was when he heard the door close, up the corridor. Neville quickly dried his hands, after placing the last dish in the drying rack, and called for Harry. Just as Harry made it into the kitchen, Senna walked through the door, quickly followed by a heavily tanned man, with a head full of messy strawberry blond hair.

"Senna! What? _What_ is he doing here?" asked Harry, shocked. The tremors in his hands were back, and his skin had gone pale. _'What is she playing at? How could she bring him here? Here into this house? Why?'_

Senna looked down at her feet for a moment, and then looked up to meet Harry's eyes. "Harry, it's all right. Haem, he's changed, Harry. I thought that he could help me today," she replied, calmly.

"Help you, how? Have you forgotten what he has done?" Harry asked with an incredulous look on his face. "How much damage he has done? How could you bring him here? You _know_ our agreement." Harry was now completely ashen, and was grasping at the edge of the countertop, to brace himself. Neville moved in behind him, to stabilize him.

"He's been around for months and you haven't noticed. He hasn't done anything to the children or me or even you! He doesn't like you, but he never talks bad about you in front of the children," Senna shot back. "He's good for us and I think. _And_ I think- _we_, think, that you and your friend need to leave."

"Like hell, I'm leaving! You have my daughter here, and I will not allow you to bring her into this sick relationship you have with that man. Do you understand me, Senna?" Harry yelled, his eyes flashing, dangerously.

Neville saw the man, he now could identify as Haemish, smirk. His blue eyes danced in delight at the chaos his very presence was causing.

"Sick relationship? Do you understand what you're saying? It's you that had the sick relationship! You still have a sick relationship! It was you that killed my brother to bare your abomination! Zinnia, has only made it this far because of me! Without me she would be a lost child, only destined for troubles and evils. But I have raised her for my poor brother! She is the only thing I have left of my brother, and that is because of you! If you hadn't been so set against Haemish. If you hadn't wanted my brother all for yourself. You didn't even want Lyle to be around me. But he came back for me, didn't he? Hmmm? You were so angry, that you couldn't have him! Haem told me how you enchanted him into attacking my brother. All of this drinking, and killing yourself... It's all been in penance for the wrongs you have done to this family! Get out of my house! Now! The both of you!" Senna yelled.

"Penance? Penance! You crazy, bitch! My husband died because of this filthy bastard! And you take up with him, again? We only came back here because of you and your drama with him. Lyle would still be alive you, stupid cow- We are not having this out here. The children are right in the next room. He needs to leave _now_, Senna," Harry ordered.

"No. You are the ones that are trespassing," Senna said, puffing up her chest, self righteously, as she gripped Haemish's hand in her's.

"I am not leaving the children here with this man. He will not stay in this house, where my daughter sleeps!" Harry said, coldly.

Another voice, calm and almost cheerily, piped into the fray, "I've called the police. They should be here any minute now," said Haemish, smiling. He even had the audacity to send Neville and Harry a wink.

"You, fucking bastard! I should've killed you!" Harry yelled as he lunged at Haemish. Neville caught harry by his biceps, and pulled him to his chest, before his fists could make contact with Haemish's face.

"See, Harry, you're too, dangerous. You are dangerous to everyone. If you care about the children at all you will leave now, and not contact us again," said Senna, her voice calming down.

Neville cursed her in his mind, cursed her for all of her manipulations. _'How does she manage to not sound like a raving bitch, while this tripe comes out her mouth, I don't know. She knows just how to hurt Harry. Dangerous? To the children? Fucking hell.'_

"Look at what happened today? What did happen today, Harry? Why did you have to pull them out of school? Harry, this is why you need to stay away from us. Haemish will look after us. We will be fine on our own, without your freakishness," Senna said, steadily continuing her verbal attack on Harry.

"Freakish?" Harry managed to get out, sounding wounded.

"Yes! You're just that. You will not contaminate those children any further. Any other man would have been dead now, Harry. You are a freak. You died, I saw you dead. I tried to revive you, and you were still dead. You died! I called Haemish and he told me to wait for him. He told me to wait before I called the ambulance. I almost didn't listen to him, but you came back, before he even made it. You, freak, you came back! It was no miracle, because things would've been better if you had stayed dead."

The room was silent for a few moments after this revelation. Neville was holding Harry up by this point; his strength seemed to have left him. He held onto him, but said nothing because he knew that this was something Harry had to confront her about without his input. The next words that Harry said and the tone of voice in which he said them, wrung at Neville's heart. "Dead? What? When was this? I would know if I had died! I wouldn't leave Zinnia! I'm all she has! And this afternoon... this afternoon was an emergency! I just knew something was wrong! I had to make sure they were safe. How is that _dangerous_?" Harry pleaded, for an answer.

"It was a few months ago, maybe seven months, it was after one of your binges. Daniel wasn't home; I came to check on you. You had forgotten to pick up the kids. You killed yourself. And guess what, Harry? I didn't care. I only attempted to bring you back because it's what God would want me to do. But you know what, Harry? I still don't care. I don't care anymore, Harry. Haemish has made me see what a danger you are, and I cannot have you hurting my children anymore. You-"

"Your children! Zinnia is mine! My little girl! You cannot take her from me!"

"Who do you think the police will believe? Will they believe that you and your male lover had a child together- _naturally_? That is impossible! There are no official records. If anyone does any digging they'll see. And I _will_ win. If you don't leave now, you will never see them again, I swear it!" Senna ruthlessly sneered. Just as she finished her piece, banging could be heard from the front door. It was the police, and Neville watched Haemish's face light up with joy, as he relished the pain that was being caused. Neville gave Harry a squeeze, Harry didn't look up. He unwrapped himself from Neville's arms and headed to the living room. Senna followed close behind him.

"Come on, Zinn, it's time to go. You're going to stay with Daddy, tonight, " Harry said, playing with Zinnia's hair. Joel looked between his mother and Harry confused. "Zinnia, please, baby," Harry said when the girl had continued to stare off into the television. Zinnia then jumped up from her seat on the floor and ran to the closet. She stretched as high as she could and pulled down her coat from the hanger.

"You are not taking her, Harry! You gave her up, you, measly freak!" Senna said from behind Harry. Harry shot a glare at her over his shoulder. He gave Joel a kiss on the cheek and stood up.

"Okay, Daddy, I'm ready!" When two officers came into the kitchen, Zinnia was dressed in her coat, but shoeless as she held her arms up for Harry to pick her up.

"She's not going anywhere with you! You'll hurt her!" Senna began to scream, sounding unhinged.

"She is my daughter. I haven't done anything wrong!" Harry said back, as he hugged Zinnia to him. Haemish and Neville were both being watched by one officer who was turning down the volume on his radio.

"Okay, everyone, calm down. Sir, please put the child down," said the other officer, who had approached Harry, Senna, and Zinnia. Senna turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Please, officer! He's trying to take my baby. He's not supposed to be here," Senna said, sending a quick glare at Harry. The police officer did not miss it.

"Is there a restraining order?" questioned the officer.

"No, but I think I need to get one. He'll hurt her. He shouldn't have her. He's not taking her!" she screamed, with her arms flailing.

Zinnia had begun crying, gesturing for her father to pick her up again. Harry did, keeping his eyes on the officer the entire time, daring him to put a stop to it. Zinnia continued to cry even louder, and Joel came into the room from the living room and also latched onto Harry leg.

"Don't leave, Harry! Please, can I go with you? I love you! I love you, Harry!" Joel cried out. The officer took this in and sighed. He saw far, too, many of these.

The other officer was on the other side of the kitchen questioning both Neville and Haemish. "I'm Officer Ramirez, now, who are you two? You first," the officer questioned, pointing to Neville.

"I'm Neville Longfellow, Harry's friend," Neville started saying, handing over his identification. Haemish snorted and crossed his arms. "Harry is Zinnia's father."

Haemish didn't wait for the officer to refer to him. "He's more than that, he's that freak's fuck buddy. I'm Senna's fiancé. She owns this house. In fact I helped her buy it, and these two freaks are trespassing." Officer Ramirez lifted a brow, unimpressed.

"Do either of you live here?" asked Officer Ramirez, impatiently. Both men shook their heads, to the negative. He gave them a harsh glance, provoking them both to speak.

"No," both said in unison. The officer nodded, and began to gesture them towards the door.

"Could I get my coat?" asked Neville. Officer Ramirez nodded and watched as Neville made his way to the coat closet that was closer to Harry, Senna, and the other officer. Harry's eyes met Neville's as he made his way back towards Officer Ramirez and Haemish. His eyes were full of despair and called out to him, but Neville knew that he had to follow orders to keep the situation from escalating further. The last thing they needed was an international/magical/mundane incident.

As the three made it out of the house onto the front porch, the breeze cut into them, and Neville stood straight, Haemish shivered. "Officer, when can I press charges?" asked Haemish, in between breathing hot air into his hands.

The officer rolled his eyes,"Did he hit you? Did anyone in that house injure you?"

"No," stated Haemish, confused.

"Did they damage any of your personal property?"

"No."

"Then there is nothing to press charges for. Now shut up, while Williams figures out what to do with you."

Now it was Neville's turn to smirk, _'Dunce.' _Haemish simply sulked as he sat on the ledge of the porch.

Inside the children began to cry louder as they saw Neville escorted out of the house. They gripped onto Harry as though their lives depended on it. Officer Williams looked from the faces of the children, to Harry's forlorn expression and Senna's nearly mad twinkle gleaming in her eye, and knew what he had to do.

"Ma'am, sit down, please. Sir come, and stand over here," the officer gestured towards the refrigerator that was close to the door. Harry trudged over, balancing both children who still held fast to him. Senna began to object, but was slammed with a harsh look from the officer who pointed his finger to the chair he had asked her to take a seat in. "Sit down, now." Senna nodded and took a seat, glaring at Harry all the while wishing that he would die on the spot.

Turning back to the grieved father and children, the officer knelt down to Joel's eye level. "What's your name, little guy?" the officer asked, with a kind smile. Joel ignored him at first, hiding his face into Harry's hip. "My name's Officer Williams, what's yours, big man? I know you have a name." Joel peaked an eye out, and the officer caught a glimpse at the boy's distraught face. It was wet with tears, and his nose was running. The officer pulled a tissue out of his pocket and beckoned the little boy closer. Joel looked up at Harry for permission to go to the stranger, and Harry gave a stiff nod, holding back tears of his own.

''Blow," Officer William's said as he put the tissue to Joel's nose. Joel did as asked. Afterwards he backed up, attempting to wipe the tears from his wet face. "Now, can you try and tell me what your name is?" his volume was quieter now that Zinnia's cries had also diminished. She was simply hiccoughing now, into Harry's neck.

"My name is Joel," he whispered.

"Well, Joel, it is good to meet you. Could you tell me your sister's name?"

"Zinnia. Can we go with Daddy, please?" Joel begged.

Officer Williams looked up at the father and saw a tear fall from his green eyes, that he had been attempting to hold back.

_'He's never called me Daddy, before,'_ Harry thought as he held Zinnia even tighter.

"Well, Joel I have a few questions first. Where do you live everyday? With Mommy or Daddy?"

"With Mommy, but Daddy takes care of us all the time. We really want to go live with Daddy, now," Joel said in a rush, sending a guilty look towards his mother, who now looked less angry than she had before.

"Joel, I'm sorry to say this, but you and your sister have to stay with your Mommy, then," said Officer Williams.

"No!" both Joel and Zinnia cried out.

"But, I'll tell a friend of mine, who is a judge-," Officer Williams gave both parents strong looks when saying this, "He will have you come to him, and you can tell him that you want to live with your Daddy. Okay, young man?"

Joel nodded, and subsequently reattached himself to Harry's leg.

"Now, Miss Zinnia," Officer Williams said standing up so he could look into the little girls eyes. "What were you and your brother doing before everything got loud?" Zinnia gave him a confused look; she looked first at her Daddy and then to Joel.

"Remember, Zinnia, we were watching Nemo," Joel offered. Zinnia looked back to the officer and nodded, resting her head back onto Harry's chest, tiredly.

"Do you think the both of you could go finish the movie while I talk to your Mommy and Daddy?"

Both children sadly nodded. Joel hugged Harry tightly and pulled on his shirt until he put down Zinnia, and bent down to his level. "I love you, Daddy. You are my Daddy, now. Okay, Harry?" said Joel. Harry nodded, openly crying now; he hugged the boy and gave him a wet kiss on his forehead and cheek.

Zinnia reached up and brushed Harry hair away to take a look at his old red scar. She tugged at his hair, urging him to bring his head lower. She kissed him through his hair over the scar. "Love you, Daddy." Harry could only whisper that he loved her, too. He didn't trust his voice not to break, if he went any louder.

"Good night kids, I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" Harry managed to say as he watched Joel take Zinnia by the hand and lead her back into the living room.

Harry sniffed a few times attempting to get himself back under composure, and was failing miserably. He chanced a look at Senna and saw her face to be blankly staring at the table in front of her.

"Now, you two. I don't know what has caused your problems, but those kids love their father. They shouldn't have to see the two of you fight like this. I know that you're young, but damn it, you two are the adults now. Act like it. Miss..." Officer led.

"Senna."

" And Mr..."

"Harry Pride."

"Yes. Well, Senna, you should put those two to bed. I am going take Mr. Pride outside to cool off a bit. You lock up your doors now, do you understand?"

"Yes, Officer," said Senna. She avoided Harry's gaze as she got up from her seat, and followed the two up to the corridor. She closed the door and locked it behind them.

Neville waited for what could have only been a few minutes, for the door to open. Harry came out first and the other middle-aged officer, exited after.

"You! Ramirez, what is his name?" Officer Williams, asked pointing straight at Haemish.

"Haemish Hughes. This one's a real bigot. Idiot too, I think," said Ramirez.

"You can't talk to me like that!" and with that Haemish threw himself at the younger officer trying to land a punch. The only thing that landed was Haemish, on the cold ground. _'Serves him right,'_ thought Neville, as he stood off to the side for the entire incident.

"Wrong move, Pal. Ramirez, his rights. I have to talk to this one over here," Williams said as motioned his head towards Harry. Neville watched Officer Ramirez read Haemish his rights and escorted him to the police car. On his way down the steps, Ramirez reminded Neville not to move until Officer Williams had a word with him.

"Now, Mr. Pride. I know that this is frustrating, but you can't do things like this. You understand me?" started Officer Williams. Harry ducked his head in bobbing nod. "I know things are hard now, but those kids, I see that they are precious to you. You need to do everything in your power to not cause them pain. That includes brawling in front of them, carrying on screaming matches and the like. Trust me, they remember these things. Here, take this card; it's a good family court lawyer. She'll do right by you, and those kids. You're a good guy, I can see that. Now go home. Straight home. I don't want to pick you up back here or somewhere else on the street. You got me?" The officer gave Harry a slap on the back, and began to make his way down the steps. Just as he made it to the gate, he turned back. His eyes had an odd look in them, as if unsure about what he was about to say. He blinked the uncertainty out of his eyes, and called back to Harry, "It gets better, Potter. Trust me."

Neville was the first to react. He pulled his wand and aimed for the older officer's chest. He still stood at the top of the stairs, but knew that he had deadly aim. "How?"

"I used to go by the name Shaklebolt, once upon a time." After saying that, he closed the gate, leaving both Harry and Neville in stunned silence.

The two men quietly made their way down the cold, dark street. Both Neville and Harry were exhausted, but as Harry pointed out half way to the hotel. He hadn't checked on Daniel. He hadn't thought of calling him. So they made their way to Harry's apartment, only to find the street lit up with emergency lights and vehicles. Neville spotted the couple that lived across the street from Harry, the squib and her husband, the one's with the miniature wizard. There was an officer that seemed to be questioning her. He had half a mind to duck out with Harry under his arm, when Neville saw the woman point out Harry emphatically. _'Shit,'_ he and Harry both thought.

Before the two could think of moving, another officer caught up to them, having run from the opposite side of the street. Once the officer had his hands on Harry he called over a detective.

"Are you Mr. Harry Pride?" she asked, with an accusing tone.

"Yes."

"Who is your friend? Why don't you introduce us?"

"This is Neville a friend of mine. Listen, is Dan all right?"

"I'll ask the questions, Mr. Pride. Your friend, who isn't just a friend, by the looks of it. Does he have a last name, to go with that possessive streak?" she asked, keeping an eye on the arm Neville had firmly around Harry's waist.

Harry went to answer, but Neville beat him to it. "My name is Neville Longfellow, Harry's boyfriend. Now can you answer his question? We've really had a tough day."

"I bet you have. I think you two need to accompany me to the station," she said, enjoying every minute of this. She thought she had her men. _'Boyfriends, jealous exes, and cheating boyfriends equal to jealous rages and dead exes,'_ she thought to herself as she had the two men handcuffed. She turned to a colleague and actually scared him because she smiled. "Looks like we'll be going home early tonight, Boyd."

Neville and Harry were put in separate rooms to cool off, before the detectives came into question them.

"I have a few questions for you, Mr. Pride. Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt your roommate? Did Daniel have any enemies? Did you want to hurt your roommate?"

Harry's mouth dropped open. "What happened to Daniel?" he asked sounding resigned. Detective Peirce was sure she had him. _'Resigned, must mean guilt.' _The detective behind the glass saw something else. He saw a look of defeat, but he also saw the look of a clear conscience on the face of the man.

In Neville's room another detective, Boyd, arrived. Throwing pictures for Neville to see of Dan's dead man's stare. "Dan...," Neville sighed.

"So you knew him? You're not going to pretend that you never met him before in your life?"

"No. He's, he's Harry's roommate, Daniel. Daniel Marist. We met when I came into town looking for Harry a few months ago."

The next three hours passed with all of them going in circles. Their alibis checked out, right down to the domestic dispute call at Harry's ex's place. In fact both men were accounted for, for the entire day in one way or another, conveniently enough. Detective Pierce was spitting nails by the time she got the last piece of corroborating evidence taking the two men away from the crime. The only things she had managed to get out of the short fellow, was that someone had tried to kill him this morning at his shop. He gave all of those details in great, cold detail. Even she could see that he was in shock still, over what had happened. Her partner, Boyd wanted to commend him for taking such swift action and getting his children to safety. For her something simply didn't add up. What would anyone want with a runt like Harry? If the evidence was to be believed, he had been the target. Instead Daniel and his girlfriend had fallen in his stead.

Once the expedited report arrived to her desk, given by the officers who went to the domestic dispute thought the two men expressly innocent, Detective Pierce had to let them go.

Harry was let out of the station first. He slowly made his way out of the maze like building. He hoped that Neville wouldn't be long, but he couldn't stay inside those stuffy walls any longer. The smell of stale coffee, the sounds of shuffling paper, murmuring conversations and the clanking of doors was all beginning to blend together for Harry, dizzyingly so. _'They're making me dizzy, or was it that they're making me confused?'_ With those hazy thoughts, Harry stumbled out of the front doors, welcoming the cold air. He paced for a few minutes as he waited for Neville, trying to walk off the onset of his queasiness from his dizzy spell. The pacing brought on thoughts of Dan and where he was going to stay tonight.

He knew that they would be heading straight to the hotel next, now with the apartment off limits, with Dan and his girlfriend, dead. Harry having yet to have met her, realized sadly that he hadn't even known her name until the questioning tonight. _'Rebeccah.'_ Harry remained lost in thought as Neville made his way out of the station. He turned to greet him with a tired look, after Neville called out to him and then fainted dead away. Neville only had just enough time to catch him. Though relieved to have caught him, Neville couldn't believe that Harry fainted on him on the police department steps. Neville knew that it had to be the stress. Today was one _hell_ of day. It had to be getting to Harry. He hadn't been drinking; he'd been staying away from the stuff, almost as carefully as he had seemed to have been staying away from food for the past few days. With a shake of his head Neville made ready to carry Harry, very nearly the whole way back. Before he could make a proper attempt, a cab honked for him, hoping for a fare. Neville carefully placed Harry in the cab, and gave the address.

It was while in the cab that Harry began to come to, feeling nauseated again. The cab pulled over and Harry lost everything he hadn't eaten for the day and then some. He then fell into a fitful sleep in Neville's lap all the way to the hotel.

"All I want is my bed," said Neville to himself as he closed the door behind him. He carefully divested Harry of all his clothing and slid him under the blankets. _'Please let tomorrow bring better things.'_

Not an hour had passed when Neville's eyes were burned from behind their lids, by the light being turned on. He threw his body around away from the light and looked to Harry who had also flung an arm over his own face, and was letting out a pained moan.

Neville turned back towards the only light source that was close, the lamp beside the bed and saw Severus Snape. "Damn," Neville spat.

"Yes, Longbottom, damn indeed. That seems to be where all of our lives are headed," Snape muttered as Neville sat up and Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Sev? What's wrong? Why are you here? You said that you'd only use that emergency portkey if there was danger," Harry hurriedly said, grasping the other pendant that hung around his neck, a small golden disc that lay flat on his chest.

With shaky hands and red-rimmed eyes, Severus took in a deep sobering breath. He gave a sorrowful look to both Harry and Neville and shared his terrible news.

"Draco and Luna Malfoy are dead." Even as he said the words Severus Snape wished he couldn't understand them, they ripped out his very heart. His son, the boy who he looked to as a son was dead, along with his beautifully young and eccentric wife.

"Dead?" Neville asked, not understanding.

"Yes, Neville. It was the Ministry. It is finally closing in."

A/N I'm glad this one is finished. It was a good bit harder to do than the others. Hope you like it. As always crits. are welcome. H


	12. C11 Testaments

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C11 Testaments

Harry bolted out of bed. He picked up Neville's shirt from the chair beside him, and shrugged it on. He then pressed his glasses to his face and climbed across the bed to sit alongside Neville. Taking his hand in his, Harry proceeded to squeeze it tightly.

"Was there a raid at the Manor?" asked Neville, numbly.

Severus shook his head. He heaved another sigh and looked around the room for a place to sit. Harry pointed him to the chair across from them at the table. Severus summoned it and sat heavily, feeling every second as old as he was.

Harry looked him over and saw that there were many more grey hairs than he remembered. Severus' face was drawn with many lines and still too, thin. The dark rings under his eyes drew the most attention to his haunted, and troubled gaze. _'What is it with the powerful wizards being so frail? You'd think our power drained us,'_ Harry thought, momentarily taken away from the tragedy at hand.

"Yes, but he was abducted on his way to his potions lab, early this morning. He had been at a meeting with me last night and hadn't been home yet. They took Luna in the raid. My source at the Ministry only just got a message to me. It's only just made sense of what I witnessed two hours ago. Luna's been dead for six hours, Draco two. El, she was staying with her godparents last night. Their son had a birthday, thank Merlin," Severus said, steepling his fingers. Instead of making him look serious as it normally would, it only served to enhance his grave intensity, and drove home the reality of the situation further to Neville and Harry. The words he spoke matched the unflinching truth that they saw in his eyes; as much as they wished it were simply a nightmare they need only wake from.

"How did they die? They wouldn't have resisted," Harry asked. Draco and Luna had long declared themselves publicly neutral. _'Sure that was a sham, but not without good cause. Who would order a raid on them and for what?'_ Harry wondered. There was no logical reason for a raid, Harry knew they had little to hide from the Ministry, as Draco was infiltrating the DE's on their behalf. His eyes were steely as he prepared himself for the details. He knew that both he and Neville needed the answers, but could see that Neville wasn't capable of asking at the moment. Neville's face had grown grim and angry. '_Stricken,'_ was the word that came most to mind to Harry.

"My contact said that they raided the manor hoping to find Draco. When they couldn't find him they took Luna. He couldn't tell me how she died, but he did say that she never made it out of the Unspeakables' Chambers. I was made aware that Draco was tortured for information. They also had him believe they also had both Luna and Elana. They used Imperio on him to gain further information. Somehow they knew of his immunity to veritaserum. After that they made their best attempts at driving him mad through cruciatus and threats against Luna and El." Neville gasped at this and turned visibly grey. Draco's memory was suddenly twisting horribly together with thoughts of his parents in the mental wards of St. Mungo's.

From here on Severus spoke more robotically, trying to detach himself from feeling more pain, it was the only way to be certain he could continue on. "They didn't kill him. They let him go, only with the knowledge that they killed both his wife and child. He went home to the manor and fire-called me. All he could do was say he was sorry. Over and over, it was like a chant or a song. I believe his mind was truly gone by then. I tried to floo through, but by the time I made it he was already dead. Prior Incontato on his wand showed that it was via Avada Kedavra."

All three were crying by the end of what was an agonizing recounting. The silence was almost as dignified as Draco used to pretend to be, until Neville lost all pretenses of composure and began sobbing into Harry's chest. Neither Severus nor Harry could form words, to comfort his heartbroken sobs, as they witnessed his breaking. _'My brother, my sister,'_ Neville kept repeating in his mind, as he felt Harry's hands running through his hair. The steady rhythm of his strokes mirrored the words passing through Neville's mind.

"I had to be the one to tell you. You had to find out from family," Severus said through his tears, as he gripped at the hand rests of his chair. His knuckles were white with the exertion.

"Severus?" Neville started speaking, brokenly. "Would my visions have prevented this?"

Severus closed his eyes, and hid his face in his hands. He couldn't believe Neville knew. _'I only wanted to save you, daft boy.'_ Severus' breathing hitched as he fought to keep his weeping silent. He sniffed as his nose became impossible and looked up hesitantly to see Neville's eyes boring into his own. "Neville. We'll never know. I, I, only did it to save you. You didn't see what it was doing to your mind, Neville."

"I DON'T CARE!" Neville screamed, his voice scraping raw against the words. "Severus, they could still be alive, if I knew! Elana wouldn't be an orphan twice over! Why?!"

"Shhhh...Neville," whispered Harry into his ear. Neville shook him off, breaking all contact between them. Harry then held his hands back as if burned.

"Don't touch me! You let him do this to me. Look what it's done to us. They're dead, Harry. Harry! Severus- A Malfoy is too, proud to commit suicide! I- Why couldn't we save them? Bloody FUCKING MERLIN!" As he paused his yelling and he tried to catch his breath, his eyes danced feverishly. "We are wizards! We're not fucking _muggles_!" He grabbed the lamp from the bedside table and threw it across the room. The crash made both Severus and Harry jump and turn away to avoid the spray of shards as the room was left in darkness.

"Reparo," Severus uttered, and the lamp repaired itself. He carefully placed it back onto the bedside table, after turning it back on.

Neville was vibrating in anger, avoiding all of Harry's moves to calm him.

Severus approached the bed that Neville and Harry still sat on. He took hold of Neville's arms and held fast, ignoring Neville's struggle to get out of his grasp. "You listen to me, Neville Longbottom. You are right, Malfoy's are above suicide. You are right. Do not blame Draco, yourself, Harry or me. Blame those fuckers in the Ministry who murdered our boy's spirit. Who murdered our family. Do you hear me, Longbottom?" Neville nodded, as he gasped for breath between a fresh batch of sobs. He grasped him back by holding onto Severus' cloak.

"But, Sev, maybe-"

"No. We are strong and their deaths will be _avenged_. _We_ will be the instruments of their downfall, Neville. You and Harry will bring an end to them all- Ministry and Death Eaters alike. Trust me," Severus pleaded. Harry climbed further onto the bed and hugged Neville from behind.

"We will," Harry whispered, for them both. Neville watched him through his tears and sobbed some more, inconsolable.

Severus began to get up, "I have to go. I have to inform Pansy and Blaise and... Elana."

Before he could apparate out, he looked at the tangle of limbs that were the two men, having wrapped themselves around one another. Faced by this, in spite of the blow they all had been given, it gave him comfort, _'No matter how cold the nights may get they'll have each other.'_

"I will be getting back to you about the funeral arrangements." He left without saying any parting words, he didn't have the heart for more goodbyes.

The rest of that day of terrible news was spent in bed. Neither man had the energy or the will to leave it to accomplish much more than a run to the bathroom. Neville only woke periodically, at first crying, later staring off into space, lost in memories. Nearly each time Harry was there as silent companionable company, when he wasn't fitfully sleeping. There was no word from Severus. Neville was sure that he was doing much the same at Spinner's End. His only regret about that was, that Severus didn't have anyone to hold on to, like he did Harry. "Poor, bastard."

"Who?" Harry whispered the first words he'd spoken all day.

"Sev."

"Hmmm…," was the quiet agreement. That night they went to sleep hungry and couldn't careless.

On the second day Harry awoke to Neville mouthing his morning wood. This set the ball in motion for a full morning of ravishment. These activities turned out to be just as cathartic if not more so than the paired near-catatonic state they had participated in the day before. They were both as eager to give pleasure, as they were to give reassurance that this wouldn't change things for them. Though their family was now smaller, it was by no account diminished. Minutes after collapsing in a satisfied heap, Neville was disturbed by the loud growl that his cushion gave, as his head was resting on Harry's abdomen.

"That's my stomach telling you to go and get me food," said Harry in answer to Neville's indignant look at his belly.

"Don't think that just because I'm fucking you, you can order me around," griped Neville, gently. Even though he said this, Neville was already getting up from the bed, and looking for clothes to put on.

He returned with cheeseburgers and fries. As Neville nibbled at his meal, Harry devoured his and was eyeing the fries that Neville had neglected. Knowing that he probably wouldn't even finish the burger Neville thrust them at Harry. Soon they were gone, too. "Draco would've loved those," said Harry. Neville gave Harry a nonplussed look, and then wrapped up his food, no longer hungry.

"Sorry," Harry offered, with a sad glance.

Neville had left the table, and took a sip of his drink. "Come here and apologize properly," he demanded. Harry smirked, at the acknowledgement, and began to stalk his prey.

The third day brought realities back to Harry and Neville. It seemed that Harry was still sick, and Neville still looked at the communication mirror for Draco's calls. Both were left in sour moods, and again they spent the day in silence. Severus wrote a missive to let them know that the joint funeral was to be held that Sunday, and that was enough to send Neville into an angry cloud. He stormed his way out of the hotel room sometime that afternoon and didn't return until late, with offerings of cherry pie and ice cream.

The night ended with Harry vomiting all of the sweet treats up, and falling into a tearful sleep. Neville after taking care of him, sat down at the table late into the night going over more notes and research on South Asian poisons.

The fourth morning Harry found he couldn't stay in the room any longer. As much as he felt that he wanted to hide from the world, he knew that he must face it. Harry made mental plans to visit Joel and Zinnia's school later in the day, and to write Severus to see how he was holding up. He also remembered that he should show his face at his job, and make sure that he hadn't lost it. It was with these thoughts that Harry forced himself out of bed. He gave Neville a quick kiss as he slept on and slipped out of the room.

As Harry took a quick breath of fresh air in a park not far from the hotel, he received an owl with Severus' handwriting on the front. He read it and then set out to look for breakfast. "I'm starving! Maybe I can get bacon and eggs…and pancakes. Maybe hash browns or no, maybe French Toast," he said to himself. _'Cream cheese stuffed strawberry French Toast.'_ Once he arrived at the grocery, he settled on a salad, as he remembered his pants being a little tight when putting them on.

"Severus wants to bring El over," said Harry as he walked into the hotel room with a grocery bag. He was also holding a piece of parchment in his left hand as he closed the door. Harry could see Neville's hair peaking out from under the blankets. He knew that he was awake because he'd heard him mutter his name when he turned on the lights. "You need to get up and eat something."

Neville pulled the blankets from over his face to look at Harry. He sat up against the headboard and stretched out his hand for the letter.

"You need to eat something healthy. You've hardly eaten the last few days," Harry said, taking off his jacket. He dropped the grocery bag on the table as he fought to remove his arm from the jacket. Finally getting his arm free, he turned his eyes back to Neville.

"Remind me why you're up so early?" Neville said as Harry passed him the letter. "And you've been eating enough for both of us. Admit it you were hungry," he continued as he scanned the letter. Harry sent him a withering look and began to unpack the bag. "A salad?" Neville said, skeptically taking the container from Harry's outstretched hand. "Where's the meat?" he groaned out as the salad took on his full attention.

"There's chicken. It's a Chicken Caesar salad," Harry said, as he opened his own salad.

"Why are we eating salad? Couldn't you have bought something more substantial?"

"Says the man that pinched me last night, just to accentuate the fact that I've gained more weight than him. _And_ didn't you just say I've been eating enough for both of us?"

Neville rolled his eyes and turned back to the letter.

"Elana... I wish we could take her," Neville said as he put aside the letter. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I know Severus feels the same," Harry said, quietly.

Neville felt the knot return to his stomach. This increased tension had been there since he realized Harry wouldn't be attending the funeral with him. He gave Harry a sad glance and put the salad aside. "I'll have it later." Harry gave him a knowing look as Neville got up and stretched. "I need to get back to those parchments," he said, nodding to the stack of parchments he had left on the table. Harry nodded absently as he continued to eat his salad.

A couple of hours passed with Neville scratching out notes. Harry made a few attempts at meditating, but his mind continued to return to thoughts of Draco, Luna, Elana and all of the recently deceased. _'It's no use. I might as well write back to Severus.'_ He thought of bringing it up to Neville again, to make a decision, but decided against it. Looking at him now with his nose buried deep in parchments, his hand twitching as he phantom wrote whatever conclusions or connections, that were forming; he looked almost content. It was the most at ease he had been in days now, having truly buried himself in his element. _'I wonder what he's found. If he expects me to believe this is all about some rare herb, he must not know me.'_ Harry shook those worries out, clearing his mind as Severus had always instructed him and began making his plans for what they would do for little Elana.

Neville came out of his research binge, hungry. The sound of his belly painfully growling and the silence around him had both drawn him out of his work. He had to admit, now that he and Harry had begun doing this thing, he hadn't had his guard up quite as high at all times. _'I need to work on that. This is still war after all.' _ Looking at his watch, his suspicions were confirmed. Five hours had passed since he'd rejected Harry's salad. He glanced around him as he stood up to stretch and didn't see Harry anywhere. The bathroom door was closed, the bed was empty... It also seemed like the only noise he could hear was his own wheezy breathing. _'Maybe it's a cold.'_

Neville cleared his throat and walked to the door. Opening it, he looked both ways down the hallway and saw no sign of Harry. Confused and feeling more put off by the minute, he shut the door, as his eyes again made another pass around the room. Just as he was ready to give himself permission to panic, he spotted a note. It was taped to a book that Harry had been reading. He'd left it on Neville's side of the bed.

Nev, I had to pick up a few things and check in at work. I'm also

going to see the kids before pick up time. I'll see you soon.

Eat the salad. I'll bring manly meat back with me in a bit. H

_'He knows how to give me a scare,'_ Neville thought to himself, just as his stomach gave another painful twinge. _'Eat the salad. I can do that.'_ Halfway through the salad, his random thinking (which was a purposeful effort to stem his melancholy) was broken by the burst of a memory of Draco and Luna on their wedding day.

_'Drac, will you help me with my sash?' Luna asked, as she _

_added more diamond pins into her hair. Draco smiled _

_indulgently from the doorway. _

_ 'How long have you known I was there, Pet?'_

_'Since you gave Neville the signal to be quiet, Darling.' Neville _

_and Draco shared a smile. 'Luna could be blind folded in a black _

_box and she'd still know what you were up to,' Neville thought._

_Neville was fitting strands of flowers throughout the lace of her _

_dress. Even with magic, it was a delicate job, and both he and _

_Luna had been at it for at least two hours. _

_ 'How can you not be superstitious about the groom seeing _

_you before the wedding?' Neville asked confused._

_ 'Because, Nev. That superstition is about luck and I don't need_

_luck. Draco isn't going anywhere. Am I right, Love?' Luna, asked, _

_giving Draco a cheeky look as she pinned the last strand in place. _

_ Draco firmly tied her sash and made a quick bow. Before he _

_answered, he met her eyes in the mirror before them. _

_ 'Of course not, Loon,' he winked. He moved in to kiss her and gave _

_her cheek a brush with his palm. Luna smiled and _

_began to lean away._

_ Neville who had glanced up from his work caught Draco's _

_mischievous smirk. Draco quickly passed one finger underneath_

_ one of Luna's hair pins, and let a long curling strand fall. _

_'There, perfect.'_

_ 'Nev!' said Luna, suddenly pushing Draco away. _

_'Come, come. Draco I can't let you continue to molest the Bride_

_in this way,' said Neville, standing. As he pulled Draco away, _

_he added, ' The Groom would kill me.'_

_ 'Prat,' responded Draco. The sound of Luna's laughter followed_

_them out._

"Shite! Those damn dogs. I swear. I would-," Harry voice complained from outside the door. Neville left the ends of the salad on top of a few of his parchments to go open the door.

Neville was surprised to see Harry covered with a fine layer of snow. "Hey, you're done. I come bearing gifts," Harry said with a smile after the door opened. The smell hit Neville's nose and he smile back.

"Smells delicious."

As Harry threw their paper plates away, Neville poured wine into some plastic cups. "So I wrote Severus, back."

"Yeah?" prompted Neville.

"I told him that he could bring Elana tomorrow evening. I figured it would be best to do this before she made a permanent move," Harry said, wiping his hands on a napkin.

"That's a good idea. This is going to be hard enough on her. What time did you tell him?"

"I said four, but knowing Severus, he'll bring her earlier."

"What about seeing Zinn and Joel? You think you can still make it to see them?"

"No. Today's Friday, anyway. I explained it to them. Zinnia cried, but - I could strangle Senna right now!" Harry's pulse began racing as he envisioned Senna gasping for air. Neville gave Harry's hand a squeeze, bringing him out of the fantasy and being a small bit of comfort. They didn't say anything for a minute or two, taking a few sips of wine, each. Neville seemed to be enjoying his the most, because his cup was nearly empty. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but this doesn't taste right. Is anything wrong with yours?" Harry asked. Neville shook his head. "Here, try mine tell me what you think."

Neville sniffed Harry's glass, took a taste, and couldn't find anything wrong with it. He shook his head, and with a shrug of his shoulders handed the cup back to Harry, "Taste's fine to me." Harry took one more sip, and felt his mouth smart at the taste. He then poured the rest of his wine into Neville's cup.

"Maybe I should apologize to Sev," Neville said, suddenly.

Harry's eyes widened, as he played with Neville's thumb. "Yes! I mean, yes, you should. You had a right to be angry, but Nev, we need all the family we can get. I know he'll forgive you. Just do it, though."

"Maybe it will clear the air?" Harry squeezed his hand back in response.

"You know, Sev's never been the person to hold anything back."

Neville cleared his throat and tamed the prickle of tears behind his eyes. "Yeah. So, Elana. What are we going to do?"

"I need you to break out your wand, Nev."

Neville groaned, "Really? Now? I'm tired."

"Dragon boggies, Nev! Come on. It won't be long. Maybe you'll even get a reward," Harry said, flirtatiously.

"Hmmm... I like the sound of that."

Harry and Neville carefully expanded the hotel room into the size of a small loft apartment. Neville added window illusions that gave views out of Hogwarts. "That's beautiful. This was always one of my favorite views," Harry said coming up behind Neville, as he gazed out the window.

"Yes, I remembered you were always sneaking off to the astronomy tower. The only one of us that didn't go there to snog."

"Hey! How do you know, I had no one to snog?"

"I kept an eye on you, unless you snuck up there with Ginny," Neville joked.

"Swish and flicker! Bite your tongue, Nev. That. That would've been disgusting!" Harry said, pulling a face. "I could almost taste it. Neville, you will pay for that!"

"Will I now? Or maybe you'd like me to use my _wand_ to wash away the taste?"

Harry laughed out right at the innuendo, "After you help me finish this dining table. You only made the table. I need chairs." He then walked away, heading towards the dining room.

"Coming, Har," Neville said taking one last wistful look out the window. _'Maybe I'll put this in our home one day.'_

With added incentive the two made quick work of their tasks. Once finished, Harry looked around proudly. "You did a great job, Babe," Harry said giving Neville a light kiss. Neville smiled as he felt Harry mash his foot as he stood on tiptoe to give Neville a proper kiss.

A/N. Prior Incontato: a spell if pointed at a wand, can show the last spell performed. Thanks for the reviews; they've been helpful and encouraging. :) ...Note to A.B.: special thanks. H


	13. C12 Happy News & Meetings at the Sendoff

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C12 Happy News and Meetings at the Send-Off

As the hotel room turned loft was prepared for Elana and Severus' appearance, Harry wasn't very stressed when Severus arrived early. Neville sent Harry smile recognizing the truth of his prediction on Severus' arrival.

"Harry, Longbottom," Severus greeted, as he held Elana by the hand. She stood close to Severus for a few moments as she gathered her bearings. International portkeys took more out of a person that the usual ones did. As soon as Elana fully understood where she was or more like whom she was with, she squealed! "Uncle Neville!"

After saying that she let go of Severus' hand and threw herself at Neville.

"I've missed you, Elana," Neville whispered into her hair as he hugged her.

"I've missed you, too. But Papa said that we were going to come see you soon," Elana said, excited, until her ears caught up to what she had said. Neville picked her up, and hugged her tightly.

"It's alright to talk about them, Love."

"But Aunt Pansy started crying the last time I did it, and it was an accident. Like this time," Elana explained. Neville sent Severus a concerned look over her head. Severus shrugged, and looked to Harry and asked him where he could put their bags. The two left Neville and Elana in the front room as Harry led Severus through the apartment to the rooms that had been created for them.

When Severus and Harry made it back down to the front rooms of the apartment, they found Neville and Elana in the kitchen. The two were divvying up cookies from the cookie jar that sat on the kitchen counter, onto four plates. "It looks like we're having cookies for dinner?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Please, Uncle Harry? I had one and it was amazing! Can we have them now?" asked Elana, jumping on the balls of her feet.

"Really, Longbottom, you couldn't wait until I was at least asleep to hop her up on sugar?" Severus complained, crossing his arms over his chest. The laughter in his eyes showed that he was only teasing.

"I couldn't resist. She is a powerful debater," Neville said defending himself.

Severus smirked at this answer, "Her father was the same at that age. I swear he could get anything he wanted out of most people back then. Let's put these cookies away, El. Maybe you can have another later." Elana reluctantly agreed and was distracted by Harry with the offer to play a game with her.

While the two were occupied Severus took the opportunity to take Neville aside.

"Longbottom, I know that we have much to discuss, but I understand that neither of us can deal with it now. I hope that this can help us begin to repair our alliance," said Severus, handing Neville a vial filled with a glowing aqua coloured liquid.

Neville turned the vial in his palm as he looked, transfixed by the glowing colour. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"It is the antidote to the Terminus Clairvoyance potion. I gave the original potion to you once, mixed in your tea sometime after you first found Harry. This one," Severus gestured to the potion in Neville's hand, "will slowly bring back your abilities."

"I thought you said it was dangerous to my mind? You would give them back to me?" Neville asked, surprised.

"Yes. It is your decision. You are now an adult. You're fully capable of weighing the consequences. I will help you as much as I can of course with strengthening the landscape of your mind. If you will allow me the chance. Hopefully with precautions we can head off any lasting damage to your mind," Severus said.

"Thank you, Severus. I also wanted to apologize. I shouldn'tve tried to blame you for what happened. None of us could have changed what happened."

Severus let his mouth quirk slightly in miniscule smile, "There's no need to apologize, Neville. I understand. Also, I'll have you know, I didn't apologize."

Neville gave a small laugh, "Of course not, Sir. I shouldn't have said that either."

Severus and Neville left the quiet kitchen. Severus sat down next to Elana's stuffed ridgeback named Sir Buckbeak on the sofa. Neville pocketed the glowing vial, and eagerly joined Harry and Elana on the floor for a game of exploding snap.

The early afternoon was spent jumping from one childish venture to another. By the time everyone started looking for food, Elana began to get cranky. The darkening of her mood refused to be alleviated by bribes of cookies or promises of playing in the snow. Both Severus and Neville gave up and half expected the girl to remain sullen for the rest of the night. Harry had other ideas. He left the three to heat up the dinner that he had prepared earlier in the day, and disappeared into the apartment.

Harry didn't reappear until the food was already spread out on the dining table.

"Where did you disappear to?" asked Neville.

"It's a surprise," was all that Harry said in reply, as he pulled in his chair.

After dinner Elana was smiling again, and looking for more things to do. Currently she was trying to coerce Severus into a game of dress up with her and didn't understand why her charm was failing.

"But why not?" Elana questioned as Severus dodged her hands that were holding out a gaudy pink necklace.

"Because, Brat. That thing is not going around my neck. That is why you have your two uncles here. They would love to play dress up," said Severus slyly.

Neville nearly flinched at the light that took in Elana's eyes as she turned to him with her suitcase full of dress up clothes. "Harry?" he cried out calling for aid as Elana jumped him. _'What is it with this imp and jumping on me?'_

Harry laughed as Neville surrendered to his pint sized attacker, and began to be covered in makeup and mismatching pieces of wizarding clothing.

"Uncle Harry?" asked Elana, as she turned towards Harry, taking a short break from giving Neville his makeover.

"Yes, Dear?" answered Harry, looking up from his frustrating game of wizarding chess with Severus.

"When are Joel and Zinnia coming? Zinnia gave me the idea to turn Uncle Neville's hair blue. Shouldn't she see it?"

"Sorry, Love, Joel and Zinnia are busy at home today."

Elana pouted for a few moments to show her disappointment, but then carried on with what she had been doing.

Harry moved a pawn with perhaps, too, much force as he thought of how much he also would have enjoyed having the children here to join their small group. Severus arched his eyebrow at him questioningly. "Did the board do anything to you, Potter?"

Harry shook his head vigorously and motioned for Severus to take his turn.

The night came to an end early, as there would have to be an obscenely early rising time in the morning. The funeral was to be held the next morning and Severus, Elana, and Neville all had to leave in the wee hours to portkey back to the UK. Severus had suggested setting their alarm for 2 a.m. EST to get to the funeral on time. Both Neville and Harry agreed.

Once Elana was ready for bed, Neville carried her into the bedroom that had been made for her. When Harry opened the door, both Neville and Elana were surprised by what they saw. The room was in darkness all except for an illuminated fort made from sheets, boxes and chairs in the center of the room. Neville turned to Harry and smiled, "You, Sneak. This is what you were up to."

After Neville expanded the small fort, reinforcing its supports magically, all three crawled in. Inside of the fort waited S. Buckbeak, who Elana hadn't even noticed disappear during the evening. There were a few books laying on the floor, amongst cushions, and a plate of chocolate chip cookies that El and Nev had tried to raid earlier in the day, a small mound of marshmallows and a bright lantern that gave off the bright light. "Would you like the treats first? Or read?" asked Harry as they sat down on the comfortable cushions.

"Treats," Elana whispered, conspiratorially. Neville smirked at the pair.

Using a warming charm, Neville heated single marshmallows and then Harry sandwiched them between pairs of cookies. Before they could finish all of them Elana stole one away, and promised to return quickly. The two men knew she would be visiting Severus who was in the bedroom next to hers. The soft knocks that the two heard a moment after Elana left, had them smile through the rest of their task. Elana returned to enjoy her s'more and picked out the book A Little Princess to read. As they read all three pairs of eyes struggled to stay open a little longer. Elana was the first to fall asleep, only a few paragraphs into the book.

After putting her to bed, Neville and Harry left for their own room.

The alarm came, altogether too, soon for the residents of the loft apartment. Neville hugged Harry closer to him, and attempted to pretend as if he hadn't heard the alarm. An impatient knock at their bedroom door ended that fanciful notion. Harry pulled away from Neville and climbed out of bed to open the door.

A disheveled and tired looking Severus greeted him. "Morning, Potter. I saw that their wasn't any movement, thought I'd do the honors," Severus said, smugly. The twist of Neville's mouth in displeasure, made the trek down the hallway worth it, in Severus' eyes. "Hurry up and get going, Longbottom. There's a lot to do today."

"I'll go wake El, Nev," Harry said leaving the room.

After waking Elana, Harry could see that this was a different little girl than the day before. Gone were the bursts of rambunctious energy, and small smiles. This morning she looked peevish at best. It took a small feat to get her washed and dressed, especially since she refused to let go of S. Buckbeak throughout the whole ordeal.

During breakfast, Harry pulled Elana's hair into a black ribbon that had been in her bag. It's deep black color, stood out greatly from her silky ginger hair and pale skin. Just as Harry thought he was finished, Elana stopped him and pointed to her bag, "Grandpa Sev said that I could wear the crown Maman made for me, today." Harry hadn't seen anything else in her bag, but pushed his hand down further into it. Sure enough he could feel something at the very bottom. Harry pulled out a simple crown that was fashioned out sprigs of lavender flowers. "Maman made it for me for Luca's birthday party. I was supposed to be a princess. Maman's Lavender Princess," Elana said, quietly as she continued to munch on her toast.

"El, you'll always be her Lavender Princess," Harry said, giving her small hug from behind, after placing the crown on her head.

Neville and Severus were slower to finish getting ready. By the time they were finished with their breakfast, Harry and Elana had finished the first chapter in A Little Princess. During their reading Harry had been taken aback when Elana voiced one of her concerns to him. She had been worried that she wouldn't see him or Neville again now that she was going to live with her godparents, the Zabini's. Harry took his time to explain that both Neville and he would be there for her, no matter who she lived with. Elana's worries seemed to be assuaged by his words, and she continued to listen to the story.

Severus finished his coffee in the living room also listening to Harry's voice meander over the story.

"Alright El, it looks like it's time to go," Harry said, softly, breaking away from reading. Elana nodded. She gave him a hug as Harry watched Neville finish tying up his dress shoes and saw Severus pull on his cloak. "Go put the book in your bag, El, so you can read it with Pansy."

Just as everyone was ready to go, Harry leaned on the back of the sofa to watch Neville step into the only clear space to portkey or apparate in the apartment. He found himself tearing up as he saw them all dressed and ready to go, and as he felt the cotton of his pajama bottoms brush the tops of his feet. Neville gave Harry a look, sending him loving thoughts. Severus was the one to falter.

As anxious as Severus was to get this day over with, he looked at Harry and what he saw made him want to remain. He knew in the back of his mind that there was no way he would miss today's events, but couldn't leave without checking on how Harry would fair alone, today. Severus gave a quick excuse to Neville, telling him that he needed to console Harry, because he still looked upset about not being able to attend the funeral. Neville understood, and gathered together Severus and Elana's belongings from his hands along with the portkey. Which was easy seeing as the portkey provided to each of the invited guests and each family group was a small white gold ring. "You have another portkey?" Neville asked, concerned for Severus.

"Of course. Don't be ridiculous, Neville, I always carry a spare," Severus replied imperiously.

"Yes, I should've known," Neville, replied as he checked all of his pockets making sure he had everything. He quickly walked over to Harry and gave him a quick kiss before gesturing with his head to Elana to join him. She began to, but at the last moment ran to Harry.

Elana kissed Harry soundly on the cheek and hugged him so tightly that, she may have been trying to squeeze the life out of him. "I'll miss you, Uncle Harry," she said so only he could hear her.

Harry squeezed her tightly back and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll miss you, too, Love. Always remember what I told you all right? Remember to write me, okay?"

Elana nodded and walked over to Neville who was holding out his arms for her. "Come on, love. We better get going, El," Neville picked Elana up and carried to the designated spot in the living room, and waited for the portkey to activate.

The last vision Harry had of them was El giving him a quick glance back with her black hair ribbon dangling in front of one her violet eyes, and Neville readjusting her weight as they waited. Just as the portkey began to flash Neville gave Harry a small smile, and quick wink as they left Severus and Harry alone in the apartment.

"Harry, are you going to be alright here on your own? Would you like me to stay with you?" Severus asked as he helped Harry sit down on the cushy chair in the living room. To his eyes, Harry looked peaky and sad, perhaps a bit exhausted. Harry looked up at Severus who was now bending over him, he desperately wanted to say yes and curl into Severus' arms, but knew that this was sacrifice that Severus could not afford.

"No. No, Sir. I'll be fine. I'll probably just sleep until Nev comes back. I do not know why I'm feeling like this," Harry said, as fresh tears began to fall. "I just can't stop crying it seems."

Severus felt Harry's forehead, and worried at the heat that was coming off of Harry. He conjured a cooling damp cloth and pressed it to Harry's head. He put pressure on Harry's shoulder and told him to lie down.

"Harry you've just lost three friends, Harry. This reaction is understandable. I'm surprised that with your Evans and Potter blood you haven't exhibited a more dramatic reaction. How else are you feeling? Aside from the fever and the crying? I'll have to give you a fever reducer once I have a better idea of what your symptoms are."

Harry tried to sit up and protest, "No. You'll be late. You can't miss this, Sev." The damp cloth fell into his lap.

"Don't worry. They can't start without me. I am… Narcissa asked me to do the tribute," Severus said quietly, pressing the cloth back to Harry's skin. "Lay down."

"Yes, Sev. But I really want to go. Are you sure someone will see me? Can't I come with you?"

Severus noticed that Harry's eyes were becoming glassy in addition to being bloodshot. "Son. You're not well or else you'd know the answer to that."

Harry's face began to reflect the infamous Evan's temper. "Merlin's Balls, Sev, I know. But Sev, I need to go, and I've been so been worried," Harry halted suddenly blushing from his cheeks to his ears. Apparently something had finally occurred to him. He left Severus guessing for a few seconds, as he face only grew increasingly red. Severus hoped that this was only out of embarrassment and not because the fever had gone higher. "Sev, can you run a..." His voice drifted off as he looked away abashedly from Severus. He placed a shaky hand to his belly, and quickly removed it, using the same hand to lean back into the chair.

Understanding flooded Severus as he put together what Harry was failing to say. "Oh. Yes, Harry. I will need to use my unregistered wand. Give me a moment," he dug into his slacks, and pulled out a black and shiny lacquered wand from his pocket. He waved it in front of Harry saying, "Gravida Confirma." A silver orb grew over Harry's belly. Severus and Harry waited. The orb took a few minutes to begin to transition in colour from silver into a hazy golden hue.

_'Positive,'_ Harry thought, surprisingly shocked even though he had just come to suspect it.

"Congratulations, Harry," said Severus, astonished.

"Can you tell how far?"

"Hora Putare," a moment passed and a scroll appeared in front of Severus' face, hiding his expression from Harry. "Approximately two to three months. I would say two and half." Severus smiled at the warmth that he saw return to Harry's eyes. "Are you sure you don't need me?" Severus asked as he tested Harry's temperature again, with his hand.

"No, go. Do your duty to Draco and Luna," Harry said as he pushed Severus' hand off of his hot brow.

"Alright, but I'll send Neville back with a suitable fever reducer."

Harry nodded. "But _I'll_ tell him," he said biting his nail.

"Don't be simple, Potter. I know that. Now, go to bed. I'd better go. One way or another, I need to leave before _everyone_ arrives," Severus said after pointing Harry towards the upstairs bedroom.

"Wait. El forgot her stuffed Ridgeback (dragon). Please take it," as he pointed to the corner of the sofa, where it was lodged.

"She'll panic without this," Severus said, pulling S. Buckbeak from the corner he was squashed into. As he felt he soft feel of the plush toy he remembered Draco telling him how much his little girl loved the dragon. He remembered how amused Draco was that she named it Sir Buckbeak, after one of the many bedtime stories he told her, had inspired her. Now with S. Buckbeak in hand, Severus turned back to Harry.

"Do you need assistance getting up the stairs?"

"No, thanks, Sev. Thanks for everything."

"Don't be foolish. I owe your mother and I respect you. There's no need to thank me. Now, go to bed. I'll say a few words for you," Severus said, pulling out the ring, and stood in the designated area.

Harry weakly waved at Severus as he made his way slowly to the staircase.

Neville and Elana portkeyed into the garden of Malfoy Manor. The usually cheerful garden was changed for the somber affair. Even the flowers drooped. Elana hugged Neville's neck tighter. As she did this Neville felt the little girl's entire body stiffen in his arms. "Uncle Nev, I forgot S. Buckbeak! Papa will be cross with me!" she exclaimed, worriedly. She gave Neville a desperate look that made him tighten his hold on her.

Neville also patted her head and said, "Shhh, love. I'm sure your Grandpa Sev will remember to bring him."

Worry abated, Elana lost her energy again, and began to resemble her mother's garden full of droopy flowers. She morosely looked around the garden, and noticed that all of the butterflies were gone. Most of her mother's magical buttercups were closed. It seemed that the garden was just as sad as she was.

There were a lot of people, Neville noticed. There were even people he knew to be ministry stooges. _'The gall! None of them should be here,'_ he thought angrily, as he swept to the front of the crowd with his precious cargo.

Up at the front were the people Neville expected to see along with some unfamiliar faces. Elana spotted her grandmother first and pointed Neville towards her. "There are our seats, next to Mémé," she whispered. Neville swiftly made it to their seats. Elana climbed off of him only to kiss her grandmother. She then climbed onto Neville's lap, and hugged his torso, resting her head on his shoulder. Neville made eye contact with a stiff Blaise, over a lost looking Pansy. Blaise gave him a nod and stretched over his wife who continued to stare straight ahead, to take Elana's small hand in his. When she turned towards him, she gave him a tiny smile. "Uncle Blaise." Blaise then bent towards her, over his napping son, whose head rested in his lap and gave a kiss on the back of Elana's knuckles. Once Blaise let go of her hand, Elana slipped her hand in between Pansy's clasped hands.

The room had a quiet murmur as the crowd still continued to assemble. There was still an empty seat in the front row next to Narcissa that Neville knew was left for Severus.

"He'll be here in a moment," Neville said, quietly to Narcissa. She gave an almost imperceptible nod.

A couple of rude guests, who were more like crashers came barreling down the isle and stopped in front of the family. All of the family took in who they were, silently. None spoke to the offending parasites. All of these people were ministry officials and the first in the line was Hermione.

"My sincerest apologies, Mrs. Malfoy. The Ministry is much aggrieved by your loss," Hermione said, looking down her nose at the Lady Malfoy. Narcissa didn't even look at her; she looked through her as if she weren't even there. "Well, I never!" Hermione started, huffily.

"Leave Granger! You are not wanted or needed here," Neville heard a voice say from behind the front row.

"Ron, you saw how she-"

"Is grieving. Get out! You give the Ministry a bad name," Ron said, soberly. Neville could hear the sneer, as clearly as everyone else within hearing distance. Hermione then began to turn away in a huff until something caught her eye. The sprigs of lavender that were crowning Elana's ginger hair.

"My dear! What lovely, flowers! But, Neville didn't you know that she should only be wearing black? It's bad enough that her hair is such an outlandish shade-," Hermione began to ramble on, but before she could continue Elana stopped her.

"My Maman made this for me and you need to shut it! You are mean and batty!" Elana stated as earnestly as if she were swearing. She was the first of the family to bother speaking a word to Hermione or any of the Ministry officials. Looking at what went on in front of her, Narcissa snapped her fingers, calling for a house elf while muttering, "Some people don't deserve the magic that they are given." Dobby the loyal family house elf appeared dressed in all black finery, before her. "Please, Dobby, escort this disgusting bunch off of the grounds." The house elf dutifully nodded, and with a snap of his fingers every one of the event crashing officials disappeared off of the Malfoy family grounds.

"Dobby sent them to Mount Everest, Madam. Being as it was the Master's and Missy Luna's favorite place," Dobby said, proudly, he then walked to the end of the family row and sat down on a chair he adjusted to fit his small body.

Severus arrived not long after the incident and brought the service to a start.

"We are gathered today, to say what goodbyes we can to our dearest Draco and Luna Malfoy," as he said this, their joint casket was revealed. Neville shuddered at the reason why there was a need for a closed casket ceremony. A life-sized mirage of the couple materialized to stand beside Severus as he spoke. Elana hid her face in Neville's shoulder as she began to cry, clutching her stuffed S. Buckbeak. Her grandmother rested her hand on the child's knee throughout.

Once Severus' part was over, Elana clamored off of Neville's lap and crawled into her grandfather's arms, where she felt safest. Neville's eyes burned as he said his own private respects to his dearest friends when his turn came. He also produced a copy of a magical photo of their group from just weeks ago. Both he and Harry had each written a message on the back for the departed couple.

Once the service came to a close, Neville joined the family for a small gathering inside the Manor. The small gathering was a much more civilized event from the start. It was only attended by close family and friends. Elana flitted through the room just as her mother used to do when they were still in school, Neville noted. She didn't seem to have any particular loyalty to any one comforting person. Everyone had a hug for her or a kiss and all welcomed her warmly even as she'd quickly move on to the next person. As Neville sipped his mimosa he had to smile as the citrusy taste of the orange champagne drink touched his tongue. It was appropriate. The drink was as light and fun as Luna and as classy as Draco liked to carry himself.

As the time ticked by Neville was finding that he couldn't bring himself to stay any longer. The effort that had gone into the small touches to bring a respectful amount of levity to the gathering now tired him just by looking at them. He was very tired, and knew that he had to head back to the states, and back to Harry.

Narcissa could see that Neville was looking to leave. She could tell from his anxious looks and stiff posture that he wouldn't be remaining long. So Narcissa left her conversation with an old friend and approached the man that she knew her son had befriended and even considered to be family.

Neville nearly swallowed his drink down the wrong pipe when he noticed, Narcissa making her way towards him. He looked for the exits to approximate a swift exit, but knew it was futile. He really didn't appreciate her smirk.

"Mr. Longbottom, may I have a word?" Narcissa asked as she handed him a new mimosa.

Neville followed Narcissa into a small room with a large picture window with a view onto the garden. You could see the white and yellow rose, covered wall that stood where the burial had taken place. Neville glanced at it, but quickly gave all of his attention to the Lady Malfoy. As tired as he was, he couldn't help but feel curious as to what she could want from him.

Narcissa cast an Imperturbable Charm, to keep their conversation private. "You have found Henri, have you not?"

Neville's brows shot up nearly into his hair. He looked around waiting for someone to jump out, or for a hidden curse to be hurled his way. "Excuse me, Lady Malfoy?"

"You don't need to confirm. I just want to you tell him that he was missed here. Tell him that his absence was understood, and to take care of himself. In fact, Mr. Longbottom, I fully expect you to do right by that man."

Neville gulped at the unspoken threat. "Yes well. I know that I have many things to do in the future. I'm doing my best right now. As best as any of us can do with the pressures of this war."

"Yes, the war. You will need your visions to return for the war won't you? Severus made me aware of your visions years ago. I was the one that suggested certain charms to help stem their flow. I want you to know that you have my permission to come here to learn more about your mind. The Dark Lord no longer has standing in this house. His last ties to the Malfoy line ended with Draco, and to speak frankly, those ties actually died with Lucius in Azkaban," she continued at Neville's disbelieving expression.

"Lady-"

"I am not finished, Neville Longbottom. I know that Augusta taught you better than that. You know better than to interrupt your elders," Narcissa said, giving him a hard eye, chastising him.

Neville was chastened, and blush lightly. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Come to me when you are ready to control your visions. Aside from that I would really like to thank you for your support, especially of Elana. I'm sure both Draco and Luna would appreciate it as greatly as I do. You can contact me by owl or through Severus. Please do keep in touch and tell your Henri, what I said. You can leave now, you look dead on your feet," she said, dismissing him.

Breathing with a deep sigh of relief, Neville left Narcissa alone to look at the roses. Before he could finish his goodbyes Severus took him to the side and gave him a handful of potions in a pouch. He told him it was to help Harry feel better. "Maybe you can take one of those energy potions as well. You look as though you need one," Severus suggested as Neville looped the cord of the pouch around his wrist.

This day was really, too, long. Especially since with the time change, he was walking about conversing with people in the early morning hours of the night his time. After escaping Severus' concerned look, Neville gave his heartfelt regards to the family, had Blaise promise to keep in touch for El's sake and promptly left.

Neville entered the deceptively small hotel room door, into the loft that Harry and he had created. It was dark inside, only the nightlights that Harry had put out for Elana's benefit the night before, lit his way. Loosing his tie, Neville made his way to their room. "Harry?" he called as he walked through the open doorway. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw Harry sprawled out across the bed. Neville left his shoes at the door and laid down next to Harry, curling into his body and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

A/N Latin to English dictionary: Gravida Confirma/Gravida Confirmare- pregnancy confirm; Hora Putare- time estimate. H


	14. C13 Small World

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C13 Small World

Brightness was the first thing that Neville was aware of. This was because once he opened his eyes, he couldn't ignore the sunlight coming from the blinds any longer and was forced to keep his eyes open. _'Why did I put a window enchantment in here, again?'_ he thought, closing his eyes again briefly. Once he fully awoke, Neville found that it was to an empty bed, though it was still warm. He rubbed his eyes, and it was through these slits that he could see Harry trudge back into the bedroom with two cups.

"I brought you some tea," Harry said, smiling softly.

"No coffee?" Neville asked, reaching for the tea, as Harry sat beside him on the edge of the bed.

"It hasn't been agreeing with me lately," Harry said as he blew over the cup, to cool its contents.

Neville rested one hand on Harry's thigh and rubbed his thumb against the cotton pajama pants Harry wore. He maneuvered his elbow and the other hand to lean over his cup and to stir his tea.

"This is really good. Thanks, Har." The tea warmed him, almost as much as the smile that Harry sent him.

"I'm going to work today," Harry said. "Before I go in I'm going to stop in and check on Joel and Zinn at school."

Harry dressed for work, leaving Neville to enjoy the show, as he had remained under the covers taking in an eyeful. He was equally finding pleasure in the hot tea moving through his body.

"I'll make dinner. Do you have any requests?" Neville asked as Harry made an attempt to comb his hair. Harry gave a quick reply and rushed out of the bedroom, because as per usual he running late. He would have to wait until later to tell Harry about the funeral.

On Harry's way to work, after the train transfer to the bus, he was approached by a goblin, in plain sight. He looked at all of the strangers around them, milling around, heading to their engagements, and then back at the gnarled goblin that stood in front of him. "They can't see me, Pride. Please stop looking at me as if I'm a pig giving birth to a salamander." That jolted Harry again, wondering if he truly was hallucinating. His life hadn't meshed in this way before, nothing so intrinsically magical had infiltrated his mundane life as this goblin dared to do.

Giving another look to his surroundings, Harry whispered, "What do you want?"

"Since you've made your self so _readily_ available, I found it necessary to come to you. I am Maplethorpe, your new bank advisor. I was personally sought out by the late Lord Malfoy."

"Yes, and?"

"I have begun recouping your losses from the Ministry's coffers. I've also taken the liberty to open a separate nameless account that cannot be tied to your previous identity. Moreover only those of your direct bloodline will have access to it. In this," Maplethrope handed Harry a scarlet satchel with a golden tie, "are your bank cards, a wallet that refills automatically, conversion checks as you need them, my contact info and a few other necessities as well as some important documents."

Harry's flabbergasted expression must have amused the goblin, because Maplethorpe gave him a thumping pat on the arm as he backed away out of his personal space. "Well, thank you, Maplethorpe. May I ask what happened to Griphook?"

"He was a casualty of the war, Mr. Pride. Griphook, may he reap his gold, was a fine example of the Goblin nation. He went head to head with the Ministry," said Maplethrope with a faint sheen of pride in his eyes. His respect was growing for Harry, no matter how skeptical he had always been about Griphook's assertions of the wizard.

"Yes, well, I agree. Thank, you, Maplethrope. May I contact you at any time?" asked Harry cautiously.

"Certainly, Mr. Pride, distrust anyone who tells you different. Is there anything that you would like me to do for you, in respect to your exile?" Maplethorpe offered, surprising even himself.

"One thing. Could you contact Ollivander and see about getting me a wand? Untraceable of course, and actually two would be better," Harry queried juggling the satchel gently, between his hands.

"I'll see what can be done," said Maplethrope as he straightened his vest and gave Harry a nod in farewell and disapparated.

_'Well that was informative. I guess I don't need to hurry in to work after all. There are much more pressing things I should be doing,'_ Harry thought to himself as he recovered his quick pace. Hopefully he could catch the kids by the end of their lunch time.

Harry was relieved to see the school building. His stomach had begun throwing itself around for the last few minutes of his walk. He gave three urgent rings of the bell to be let into the front office. "Afternoon, Ms. Peters, may I use your restroom?" he asked as he hurried his way to her desk.

Ms. Peters being nearly enamored with Harry, blushed at his tight smile, "Take a right down that corridor and you'll see that it's clearly marked." Before she was done saying this, Harry nearly ran in the direction that she pointed him.

By the time he pushed the restroom door open, his nausea had abated to the point that he no longer felt the need to vomit. With relief Harry found himself at the sink. He washed his face with the cool water as his body flashed hot, and he began to perspire. _'This baby is really going to try my patience,'_ Harry thought, imagining more bouts of nausea in the near future. His word choice, baby, reverberated through his mind. He hadn't thought of the baby yet as much more than a symptom until now. _'What will Nev, think of this? Are we ready for this?'_ This created a need for a few more deep breaths. Harry scooped a few mouthfuls of water from the tap and exhaled deeply. With one last glance in the mirror and another quick splash of refreshing water, Harry dried his face and returned to the front office.

When he arrived, it was to see Joel and Zinnia already there. Joel was standing next to Ms. Peters on her side of the desk, while Zinnia looked up at the wall of artwork that her classmates had done. No matter how poorly he had been feeling, it did him good to see the children.

Zinnia as usual was the first to notice him. She caught him from the corner of her eye, and as soon as she could she was attached to him. Harry laughed and picked her up and gave her generous swing around. "Zinn! How are you my darling?" he asked. Zinnia grinned and covered her smile with her chubby hands. Harry rested her back on her feet and then began to tickle her.

"GOOD, Daddy!" she shrieked and giggled. As Harry knelt down tickling her, Joel left Ms. Peters to join in the fray, by tackling Harry.

"Hi, Daddy!" Joel said, grinning. The antics soon ended and Harry hugged his children close, sharing a few precious moments with them. He didn't tell them what had been going on the last few days, but somehow Joel instinctively knew.

"Things will get better, Daddy," Joel told him, as Harry's eyes took on a far away look.

Just like that, Harry was brought back to his children who were in front of him, away from the worries. "My wise man! What would I do without the two of you? So. How is your day going?" he asked them.

Joel shyly let him know that he had done painting earlier today, and Zinnia injected that she now knew how to play hopscotch. The three had another few minutes, before Harry's eye caught the clock and saw that it was nearing their naptime. He reluctantly began preparing them to return to class. Joel left first, excited to return to his snack of milk and cookies, but Zinnia stayed behind.

She gave him an extra hug and then said that she had something for Harry that was a secret. Harry gave Ms. Peters a glance, hoping that whatever the secret was had nothing to do with magic.

"What is it, Zinn?"

Zinnia turned up the corner of her orange blouse and revealed a small folded piece of paper that was pinned on with a safety pin. The note had his name written on it. "This! Mommy wanted you to have it." Harry unpinned it, pocketed the note and gave his little girl another kiss and sent her up to her classroom. He gave Ms. Peters a wave and ventured back out onto the street.

On the way to the job, Harry read the note. It was from Senna. _'The nerve.'_ She opened the letter with pleasantries that Harry inwardly shrunk away from. The further Harry read, the more he found it to be peppered with thinly veiled threats, and preening words about her _normal_ _life_ with the children and Haemish. Case in point she was satisfied with the life that they were living, and that he should leave them alone. Harry folded the offensive letter and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. _'It might come in handy later, blackmail is a bitch.'_

Harry entered his shop confidently in his rumbled jacket. Normally he would take it off before walking through the door to give an impression of sophistication as required by management, but today he savored the opportunity to ignore the policy. He sauntered into the shop after taking an unannounced vacation of a week's worth of hours like it was nothing at all. He knew that his supervisor wouldn't care, she'd cheer him on, but it was the manager that would try to make his life hell. Fortunately for him and bad for his manager, Jon, Harry entered the store while Jon was giving corporate their scheduled tour. _'Let the payback begin.'_

Jon attempted to ignore him, but Harry could see the corporate reps. watching his interaction with a possible customer. "Sir? Oh, Harry I didn't recognize you. Where have you been?" asked Jon, pretending to be civil, but the fire flashing behind his eyes, told otherwise.

"I'm fine. I've just come to tell you that I've found better prospects. I quit as of now," Harry said, smiling as Jon's face went ashen. Jon began to sputter, and spit began to bead at a corner of his mouth before he continued.

"You can't do that to me, our season inventory is coming in next week!" Jon squeaked, his voice raising an octave in his anger.

"Well, have a good time with that, Jon. This job had too, much excitement for me, especially with the shooting and everything," Harry replied. "Have you seen Sydney anywhere?"

"Sydney? Sydney? You're asking me about Sydney, you miserable shrimp? Like Sydney would ever go for someone like you! I'll have you know that she would go down on me before she even bats an eye lash at you," exclaimed Jon becoming hot under the collar. He had always found Sydney and Harry's friendship infuriating. Jon never understood why she never paid him any attention, especially with her job on the line. Harry sent a smile towards the corporate execs, enjoying Jon's open display of rage. There had been many complaints over the years of his bursts of anger, and his serial womanizing of the staff, and all of those had been passed off as misunderstandings. Harry mused that it probably still would be, but by the looks of the more prim looking lady exec, Jon was in for a lot of trouble. Especially since the store had filled with a few customers during his tirade, and most of them turned around and walked right back out again. After all the bottom line was _all_ important in companies like these.

"I'd better go, Jon. Thanks for your time," Harry said, smugly. When he arrived at the door to exit, he could see from the reflection in the glass that the execs were fast approaching a fuming Jon.

Harry hadn't come to his job simply to quit, no. Jon was an annoyance, but what Harry truly needed was intel. He needed to find out everything that happened in the store before and after the shooting, and the person who would have the answers was Syndey. If Jon was in, Sydney would be covering Harry's shift, leaving Evy to stock the back. After exiting, Harry headed to the back of the shop, to the back ally. That was where Sydney took all of her breaks to avoid unwanted flirting from Jon. Sure enough, that's where she was puffing away at a cigarette, rubbing her arms to stave off the cold.

"Harry! Where have you been? Jon's been on a rampage. Yesterday he said that you were to be thrown out if you came back to the store," Sydney said in a rush. Actually Sydney said almost everything in a rush, it was simply her way of talking. Sometimes her sentences and words ran together for Harry much like a song. On bad days it made him want to cast a silencing charm on her, once he actually had via accidental magic. Funnily enough, Sydney hadn't noticed. In this case her propensity for talking without thinking would be of use for more than giving him a headache. Plus gossip was her second favorite pass time.

"Hey, Syd." Sydney jumped when he said this, but her face lit up in a happy way.

"Hey, Syd? That's all you have to say? What? You get a guy and now you run out me? Who's going to be my at-the-office-prince-charming, now, Harry?" Sydney asked, with a sarcastic tone.

"You'll be fine, Syd. How've you been?"

"Fine, I guess. Thanks for the hours by the way. Really didn't realize how much I needed the money. I've been out for drinks every night this week, thanks to you," she replied with a smile. Sydney flicked her spent cigarette to the ground and smothered it with her toe. "And you? Did you spend all of this week in bed with tall dark and handsome?"

"No," Sydney gave him a skeptical look, lips puckered and twisted to the side. "Alright, not all of it. No really, there was a family emergency. It started with needing to get out of here after all of the commotion and then the shit just kept falling."

Sydney's eyes widened as she observed Harry's slumped stance. "It must've been really bad. You don't look like you've been on a bender, but you still have managed to look like you're knee deep in a hangover." Harry gave her shrug in response. She reached into her coat pocket for her cigarette pack and thumped out another stick. "I have to say, I never expected anything like that to happen on this block, and never, absolutely never in the shop. You know that the woman was Evy's sister, right?"

"What?" Harry asked, truly shocked. The woman that had given him the chills, he had never seen her before, and she just happened to be the sister of his mousey coworker that hadn't said so much as two words to him since he started at the shop? _'And Death Eaters were involved? How can this be? What is the connection?'_ he thought frustrated.

"Yeah, I know. Shocked me, Jon and Evy. We found out the next day when Evy didn't show up. She didn't even call, and you know her... That night, you know that she missed shift, she called me. What? You think you're the only one to have my number?" Sydney said at Harry's sharp look.

"I gave it to her one night when I gave her a ride home. Anyway, she was balling. She kept saying that it was her sister who was killed. She kept me on the phone for a little less than an hour. Apparently her and her sister had been on the outs for a while. She had gotten in to some cult or something. You know, I had noticed her a few times a few weeks before the shooting. I didn't know who she was, you know. She was always with this really cute blonde. Tallish, not my type. I already told the cops this, but she was a little creepy you know. The kind that sends your hairs on end. I can't figure out what she was doing here, but hey, neither can the cops." Sydney cursed as she realized she'd let her cig burn to a nub with all her talking. "Ready to head in? My break's about over, and I don't want to hear Jon's mouth."

"Can't, I quit," Harry said, with a quick look up the ally.

"Wow, Harry. That man _must_ be good," she laughed, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck.

"Yeah, well. Keep in touch, yeah?"

"How? You don't have a phone," she said.

"I know you, you've probably hacked all of my info by now."

"True, but there's only so much I can do with the address to your kids' school."

"Touché."

"Later, Harry."

"Bye, Sydney."

Harry didn't know what was more alarming, the fact that he had missed so many "coincidences," or that he had obviously been studied. What he couldn't figure out was to what end? Was this simply a freak muggle incident or was it truly Death Eater related. _'She was killed by muggle means, but...'_ Harry wanted to continue through this mystery, but his stomach was calling out to him. It was hungry, _'Baby is hungry. Hell, that's another thing. I've got to tell, Nev_.' As Harry made his way back to the hotel, he had the feeling that someone was watching. He couldn't tell from where or how, but his senses were going off. Something was off again, that chill was back, and that never brought anything good, it seemed. His wand couldn't get here soon enough.

Entering his hotel, Harry shut the door quickly behind him. He watched passersby through glass, attempting to recognize one of them as his follower. No one looked suspicious. None of the people passing even seemed to make note of the door he entered. Harry sighed, _'this isn't the time to crack up, Harry.'_ Harry climbed the stairs for the umpteenth time it seemed, it felt as if he and Neville had been staying in this hotel forever. It suddenly felt as if they had been together forever. Harry naturally knew this wasn't the case, there was Lyle and the kids, and his life beyond Neville, the fucking prophecy, and now the baby. He swallowed loudly again, and made his way up the last staircase, to their door. He pushed aside the permanent Do Not Disturb sign and pushed in his key. _'It feels good to be home.'_

Harry found Neville at the dining table surrounded by more files, this time they were coloured. Harry could glimpse from the front door that there were pictures included in the mess on the table. As soon as Neville noticed him, when Harry cleared his throat, he scrambled all of his papers into a folder, indiscriminately. It was obvious that with an emergency such as this organization meant nothing to him. It unsettled Harry slightly, made him feel less at home than he had a felt a few moments ago, at entering. _'Can't talk about him, Har, you're keeping secrets, too,'_ Harry reminded himself, sadly.

"Hey, Harry. You're home early."

As soon as Neville had his files straightened, he was a different person. He was back to the warm, tall, huggable man Harry had come to trust. Also it was funny to find out that he was also just as forgetful as ever. Harry was the one to remind him of his promise earlier to make dinner. Neville defended himself by saying that it hadn't been his fault Harry had arrived home early. There was that word again. Home.

_'Does home exist with Voldemort alive?'_ Neville wondered, separately from Harry's worries on the same word. _'Especially a home for us. This is only a hotel. Merlin. When will this be over?'_

When they were finishing lunch, Harry decided to share his most pressing secret.

"Nev, I think someone was following me today. I don't know who, but that's not important," Harry said.

"You think we should move," Neville said, reflexively yanking at his silver earring, one of his tells. "I think that's the best move, Harry."

"Yes. I know it could be me being paranoid, but..."

"I'd rather us be safe. Especially with what happened... the other day," Neville finished, not wanting to mention the Malfoy's by name.

"So we pack?"

"Yeah why not start now. S'not like we have much between us. All of this we created, we can store it my pensive, if we need it for later," said Neville.

"Sounds good, Nev. This place has grown on me; it would be good to see it again. I still can't believe it's only been a few days."

Both Harry and Neville set to packing. Neville was putting his clothes in his bag when Harry began speaking again. "A goblin came to me today. He said that he was appointed to my accounts."

"Yeah?"

"He also said that he'd look into getting me a wand or two," Harry said, pulling out the satchel that Maplethorpe had given him.

"That's good. One less thing for us to do. Can he be trusted? You know goblins only care for their money," said Neville, cautiously.

"It isn't until you say things like that, that I really understand that you were raised pureblood," Harry said, giving Neville a fleeting look.

"It's not like you're not pureblood, too, Harry. Get off your high horse," Neville said distractedly, as he searched for his watch. He knew he had put it down somewhere close to the bed. Neville dropped to the floor to look under the bed. _'Ah, there it is.'_

"I know. It's just different is all. Goblins aren't only ruled by money. They have honour, too. Anyway, Nev, Wizarding Politics, aside. I trust him," Harry defended. He began to go through the contents of the satchel.

Neville decided that since Harry was in the sharing mood, he could let him in on what he had been thinking about for most of the morning. "I saw Lady Malfoy at the funeral, yesterday and she told me to let you know that you were missed," Neville said, looking at Harry with a side-glance.

"She did? I wonder how she knew that you... It must have been Severus to say something," Harry said, quietly, murmuring more to himself than anyone else. He carried on sorting through the documents that Maplethorpe had given him. One document caught his eye, and he pulled it out fully, to have a better look.

"Why does she call you Henri?" Neville asked curiously, packing a shirt into his bag.

"I don't know. She's never called me that before. Maybe she was afraid of someone finding out. My name is Harry, Nev, as stupid as it sounds," Harry said, dismissively. Neville had thought of that as the question had come to mind, but he hadn't figured out who she could've been misdirecting. She had placed a secrecy charm on the room.

_'Unless there was someone in there with us,'_ Neville thought, horrified at the game she was playing. _'And to think that I was beginning to think she might be able to be trusted.'_

A/N I was expecting to have this done by chapter 20 and now with this taking on a life of it's own, who knows… crits welcome, thanks. H


	15. C14 Unpredictable and Uncontrollable

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C14 Unpredictable and Uncontrollable

The stars twinkled at Neville as he pulled them from his mind, drawing them into the pensive. This view from the astronomy tower of Hogwarts was soothing and its depth drew him in even in this illusion made from memory. Neville could hear Harry shuffling through papers behind him, but he could also hear all the sounds of night, that surrounded Hogwarts. There was chirping, twittering sound of insects, owl's hoots, and the sound of the cool breeze brushing the trees back and forth. When he finished drawing that memory out, he turned to the position of the chairs in the living room. The kitchen was next, including the clear glass clock that Harry insisted he conjure from an advert. He also pulled the memory of the rooms they made with the children in mind. Once Neville finished his work he stared at the surface of the pensive as it shimmered full with the memories he had placed there. He smiled softly to himself as the most recent memories entered, glimmering a happy orange-gold. This gave the misty water a metallic, oily, iridescent sheen as it flitted over the blue and purples of his previous sad and morbid entries. "Anything, else you want in this, Harry?"

Harry looked up from his papers, which were now spread around him on the bed. "I think you've gotten everything, Nev." Neville began to put his pensive away. Harry gave a scratch to his shoulder and froze. "Wait, Nev. I think I have a few memories I'd like to save. And don't look at anything else!" Harry insisted as he stood from the bed, walking over to Neville's side.

"Promise," Neville said as he began to take out his pensive again. Harry didn't flinch when Neville pointed his wand at him. Harry simply gave an encouraging look to show that he was ready to begin.

Neville placed the wand at Harry's temple with care. "Also," said Neville. "I'll show you the funeral in a few days," his voice was serious, but it shook slightly.

It pleased him to see that it was the memory of him and Harry carrying Elana to bed the other night. The memory caught the looks of surprise and happiness on his and Elana's faces, and also captured a wave of Harry's contentment because his reading fort being so well received. "That's nice, Har," Neville said as he put his wand in its holster. He gave Harry a quick peck and went about putting way the pensive again.

"Thanks, Nev," Harry said, returning to his documents.

A few minutes later everything was all packed, and Neville had begun to revert the loft back into the hotel room. It was sad to see it go, but good to know that everything was safely stored in his pensive. Neville left Harry at the back exit with two small black and grey rucksacks, while he checked out at the front desk.

Neville ignored the receptionist's fowl mood and studiously looked beyond her into the mirror behind her head as she calculated his bill. When she moved from the computer to the printer, which was the other side of her room long desk. The front door chimed and Neville saw his face before she did. The man that came in was Haemish. His blue eyes were sparkling, and he rubbed a hand over his short strawberry blonde curls. "Afternoon, Neville," he said as their eyes met in the mirror. Neville spun around to face him, his wand hand itching.

"What do you want?"

"How is Harry doing?"

"Don't speak about him! Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I have ways of keeping an eye on you. I know he's been seeing the children. Senna and I would appreciate it, if he'd stay away from them. They don't need him, they have me."

"He's Zinnia's father!" Neville defended.

The receptionist gave a squeak at his deadly tone and left the front office. "I have to take care of something, I'll be back."

Both men ignored her, and continued glaring. "Father! That piece of trash was nothing but a sperm donor," yelled Haemish, jabbing his finger in Neville's direction.

"Is that what you think of Senna's brother?"

"Of course- the two of them, all of you are sick, freaky bastards! Now stay way from my family!"

Neville snorted, "They're not your possessions."

"I just thought I'd give you warning this time. Next time I won't fail. Ask Harry about the woman in the store. Go ahead, ask him about Evy and her troubled sister," after saying this Haemish threw open the door and stormed out, having completed what he he'd come to do. Neville was sure that Haemish had wanted to give Harry the threat in person, but Harry had been cunning enough to lose him. With the quiet returned to the entrance to the hotel, the receptionist made a return to the counter, and quickly had Neville on his way.

When Neville returned to Harry it was with an impatient air. He took his bag from him and took hold of Harry's arm. "We're going to have to apparate."

"No!" Harry said, suddenly, imagining what a disaster that could lead to in his condition. Neville gave him an aggravated sigh.

"Harry, we have to do this. You've been followed!" Neville said, tightening his grip on Harry's arm.

"Let go of me, Neville. I'm not a child! You can trust my decisions. We can portkey, using my emergency portkey," Harry said, pulling out the gold disc from underneath his shirt. He gave Neville another glare, looking between the hand that still clutched at his arm to Neville's grim face.

"Harry!" Neville protested. "This is not the time to go to some _predetermined_ place," Neville said with a condescending tone.

"Fuck you, Neville. Either you come with me or you stay here. Your fucking choice," Harry swore, disgusted at Neville's testosterone filled display.

"Harry," Neville said, still holding on to Harry's arm.

"No. _You_, hang on, Neville. It's activating," Harry said, leaving no room for argument. The hallway gave a flash around them and they were gone.

Harry and Neville winked into existence via portkey in the middle of a pasture. They could see the stars, brightly above them. As their eyes adjusted, they could see the shape of a house in the distance. Harry gestured towards it, and began walking. "Where?" The look Harry sent his way had him shut his mouth with a click. They silently made their way closer. They house looked small in the middle of the pasture. It was dark, showing that the occupants were sleeping. Harry knocked quietly three times when they reached the door. They waited a few minutes and could hear no movement. Harry knocked again, this time with more force. This time movement could be heard. Someone was dragging their feet as they walked to the answer the door. They were also determined to do this in the dark it seemed, because no lights were turned on. The door opened so quickly that Neville had the impression that it had been vanished.

"Harry?" asked a woman's voice. Harry gave a tired smile, as the woman opened the door to them. She had a wand in hand, with a swish and a quiet, "lumos," she lit their way into the home.

Harry and Neville followed the slender woman through the house, and into a tiled kitchen, Neville could see the moonlight, shining on the tiles. The lumos only gave a small halo of light, so the woman flipped the light switch. "Harry, what's going on? What's happened?" asked the woman as she placed her wand on the kitchen table. She was now facing them, with a flick of her wrist she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. The light was absorbed into her long black hair that fell in waves and curled at the ends, falling well past her waist. Her beauty radiated around her, from even her skin which was very tanned, giving her a healthy, glowing honey complexion.

"Melissande, we had someone after us," Harry said, gesturing between himself and Neville. "Mel, this is Neville. Neville, this is my friend and teacher, Melissande."

Melissande leaned forward across the table, and shook Neville's hand. "It's about time, Harry. Neville, it's good to finally meet you."

"It's a pleasure, Melissande. I have to admit Harry hasn't been able to tell me many stories," Neville said, giving Harry a quick glance. Melissande smiled warmly, her golden hued eyes danced.

"Yes! An honest man! Harry, you may have found a keeper in this one," Melissande said, grinning. Harry blushed, while Neville smirked, being careful not to preen, too, much.

"Yes, well. Mel, can we stay a night or two?" Harry asked her.

"You know the answer to that," she said as she turned to the stove. Melissande then put the kettle on the fire and began pulling cups out of the cabinets. "You haven't been here in a long time. Who is this you're running from?"

"We don't know," Harry started to explain, but Neville interrupted.

"It was Haemish. He had something to do with the shooting," said Neville, cutting in.

Harry stared at Neville, confused. "How?"

"He came into the hotel, and threatened you. He did it while I was in the front. I don't know how he's done this, but he's dangerous."

"I agree. Now, what shooting? Why wasn't I informed of this?" demanded Melissande.

It was as if Harry didn't hear her question. Harry just shook his head, trying to understand how Haemish could be involved with Evy's sister and the imperioed police officer. Then something clicked into place, and Harry's thoughts returned to something that Sydney had told him.

'_**She had gotten into some cult or something. You know, I had noticed her a few times a few weeks before the shooting. I didn't know who she was, you know. She was always with this really cute blonde. Tallish, not my type.' **_

Envisioning Haemish being so calculating wasn't hard, but using his skills to entrap someone with magic to do his bidding? That was a bit much. What could he have on someone of Wizarding blood? What type of blackmail- where would he meet someone with magic? "This doesn't make _any_ sense." Melissande nodded from her spot near the stove as she poured the water from the kettle. The look of stern concentration on her face showed that she hadn't given up the question of why she hadn't been informed.

Harry had taken a seat during his musings and was fiddling with the salt and peppershakers that had been sitting in the center of the table. Neville watched both Harry and Melissande as they processed Haemish's threat and came up with questions of his own. As Melissande poured Harry's tea from the teapot, she rested a delicate hand on his shoulder; Harry gave her a wistful smile. Neville felt ashamed for being jealous of this woman's closeness with Harry, but he couldn't stop the questions from bubbling to the surface.

Though Neville did know better than to speak these questions aloud. Especially given Harry's current anger towards him. He also had to acknowledge that he had behaved brutishly towards Harry earlier in that hallway. He couldn't understand these things about himself. He had always been the mild mannered, push over who happened to be called Neville. He had always done best in the quiet with his plants. Later within his Herbology labs at St. Mungo's he had lived like a king in a forest. That experience gave him a feeling of unending freedom with the control over what his plants did and how they reacted. Maybe that was what irked him about these uncharacteristic interactions with Harry. These efforts to exercise his control over him were bound to fail because of _The_ unpredictable and uncontrollable Harry.

Harry sipped his tea. Melissande sat in the chair beside Harry, and Neville sat across from them both. "You're staying a week, at least. Just rest, give them time to lose the scent." The three sat quietly for a few moments, being warmed by their drinks. Harry added more cream to his cup, as he poured more tea from the pot.

"You were at the funeral," Neville said quietly, relieved by this revelation. "I've been trying to remember where I know your face from."

"Yes, Draco was a dear friend, we grew up together. I saw you also, you were holding little Elana," Melissande responded, looking more into Neville's face.

"Yes-," Neville started, but the sound of a child crying stopped the conversation.

"I'll be back, I suppose you'll meet Sabina, tonight after all," Melissande said as she left the room to quiet the crying. The crying did end, and after a few minutes of silence, Harry and Neville were introduced to Melissande's little girl. She was carried in, wearing only her nappy. Even in these soft kitchen lights it was very apparent that she shared the same glowing complexion as her mother. "This is my Sabina. Sabina meet your Uncle Harry and Neville," Melissande said, dropping a kiss on the baby's cheek. Sabina took her thumb out of her mouth and sent Neville a two-toothed grin with bright red cheeks, and waved her small hands at them.

"You know that it would have been helpful to you to have your wand," said Melissande in a nagging tone.

"I thought you gave this up, Mel," Harry said, sounding tired. "I did what I had to do."

"Please! I told you that it was a waste. But did you listen?"

"Mel, please!"

Neville looked between them hoping he would finally get an answer about Harry's _"missing"_ wand.

"Fine. But don't think I'll leave it at this. You look tired enough as it is," Melissande relented.

Neville kept an eye on Harry's tired expression. Sabina's gurgling drew his attention again, and he gave a small smile to the babe.

"I'm getting a new wand soon, anyway, Mel. You were right," Harry muttered, giving her an annoyed glance.

Melissande was satisfied and began preparing some milk for Sabina to drink. While she did that Neville held the little girl in his arms. She played with his shiny earring for a few minutes, soaking in the sight of his face, whenever her arm would tire. Neville for his part was completely calm and exuded a soothing presence for Sabina. Harry and Melissande watched the two of them, while they talked about things to do during the week. Seeing Neville with Sabina, reassured Harry that despite his faults, his possessiveness, and need for control, Neville would always have his good points, ones that would override his baser instincts. That is all he could hope for.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, trying to bring some more wakefulness to his tired mind. His eyes were growing heavier, despite the time difference, it would seem that the blanket of night was luring his body to sleep. "I think I need to take a shower and get to bed," Harry said, stretching. Melissande nodded, and left Sabina with Neville to show Harry where to sleep.

Melissande showed Harry the small room that he and Neville would share. "This will be Sabina's room when she's older, but for now it's convenient for whenever you lot show up, unannounced," she said smiling, as she gave Harry a towel.

"Yes, as one of your horde of family-friends, we love to surprise you, Mel. Remember when Ne Win arrived just in time to ruin your month away with Sabron," Harry said, smirking.

"I'm sure he wasn't too pleased with the cold food I served, and the friendly hits Sabron dealt him. I had planned that trip for months!" Melissande laughed.

"He did tell me about that," Harry laughed. "But he felt great satisfaction in keeping the two of you here for a extra few days at his whim."

"Yes well, I know he didn't tell you how I paid him back."

"How?" Harry asked as he stripped off his shirt. Melissande took it, intending to put it to wash in the morning.

"I mixed a strong laxative potion in his morning coffee and another batch in his thermos of hot chocolate that he left with," Melissande said smirking, taking Harry's jeans.

"No! You didn't?" Harry asked, trying to fight his laughs. Melissande grinned, almost evilly.

"Now you know not mess with my plans," she said as she shooed Harry towards the washroom. "But don't worry. I set your portkey to me for a reason. Don't worry. You and Neville are welcome for however long you want to stay. As long as you babysit."

"Thank you, Mel. This isn't as bad as those years before, but there is so much more at stake now," Harry said, turning back towards her. As he spoke he hugged himself, feeling a slight chill from the night air.

Melissande couldn't stand to watch him standing so alone, in the doorway like that, and gave him a one armed hug. "We will win this, Harry. The stakes were always high, but we made it through. We will ensure that our children live in a safe world, all right? Even this little one," Melissande said as she brushed a hand over his belly.

"Never could hide anything from you, Mel."

Melissande snorted, "You never should try. I can only tell because I know the feeling myself. Have you told him?"

Harry shook his head, looking down at his hands that now rested over the baby. Melissande gave him a pat on the back and pushed him out of the room. Once Melissande had heard the shower turn on she headed back towards the kitchen. Her steps were silent as she walked back in. When she got there Neville didn't look up from Sabina's face as she was fighting to keep their gazes locked. Melissande watched them leaning in the doorjamb she smiled at how good Neville was with her daughter.

While walking back into the room Neville glimpsed her. "Can you tell me how Harry lost his wand?" he asked, eager to find out.

"The fool. No, I shouldn't say that. That was mean. Harry," she sighed, "he buried both his wands, legal and untraceable with Lyle."

"What! That's an ancient ritual! How would he even know about that?" Neville asked, appalled at the idea of parting with his wand in such a way.

"He was sure that he was giving up magic. He was furious with it and all of us," Melissande sighed.

"He was done."

"Yup. That's it in a nut shell," Melissande said, she returned to the stove to test the milk. Things were momentarily quiet.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Melissande. I was ready to apparate to some random place."

"It's fine. It's actually good to see him, and meet you, formally. You're always welcome as long as you treat my guy right."

Neville gave a small laugh. "I'll swear to it."

"Also, I should let you know that her father will be visiting this week also, just for a day or so…" Melissande said turning to him again to look into his eyes, her hands busy with her task. " …But I must warn you not to attack," She finished closing the bottle for Sabina. When she was done she tried to take the baby back from Neville, but Sabina fussed and refused to leave his arms. Melissande relented and handed Neville the girl's bottle. Sabina immediately took to the bottle and closed her eyes, with her head now tucked cozily into the crook of Neville's arm.

"Why would we attack him?" asked Neville curiously, keeping an eye on Sabina's relaxed face. She was slowing down her movements_. 'She might just drop off,'_ Neville thought as he watched her try to open her blue eyes and keep them open. The mite had only managed to keep them open for a beat before they were closed again as her mouth still worked at suckling the milk.

"He is a Lestrange. Sabron Lestrange," Melissande whispered. Even though she had never met Neville, even she knew of the atrocity that the brothers of Sabron had done to Neville. She didn't want him to harm Sabron, because of his brothers' deeds.

Neville tensed, and Sabina let out a whimper. "A Lestrange?" he whispered, feeling the anger rise within him. Now looking at the baby in his arms, he could see the Lestrange traits. Her eyes were the same as every Lestrange he had ever seen, her long limbs told of the height she would take on as she grew, and her hair, it was the same texture as the Lestranges that had broken out of Azkaban. The ones responsible for driving his mother and father mad. "A Lestrange? Where was he when his family was destroying mine?"

Melissande lifted a brow at his question, not sure what words she could use to help the situation. She knew that Neville would never harm her daughter, but she could feel his rage growing. "In his cradle, much like you. As innocent as Sabina. Please, you do not have to like him, just remember that whenever you meet him, he is not his kin. He is welcome here as my love and Sabina's father, dear to me as you are to our Harry."

Harry felt the water stream down his back. It was hot. He had waited until the washroom was filled with steam before he'd stepped in. The sound of his pulse danced in his ears as he scrubbed his hair into a lather. It was surprising that his stomach hadn't carried out an assault on him today. It would be the first time in weeks, since he'd had a day without some form of nausea. _'This feels so good. I don't know what could make this better.'_

Neville gave Sabina back to her mother as she had finally fallen back to sleep, and made a retreat to the bedroom that Melissande directed him to. His mind worked over what he had been told about Lestrange. He knew he would have to make a conscious effort not to pounce on the man, but knew that one good man was better than four bad. He'd take being in close proximity to this Sabron character better than show mercy to one of his parents' attackers. He couldn't believe how tired he felt, the rush of adrenaline was gone, and all he could feel was the weight of his limbs. Neville knew that the best answer to his weariness was to have a hit of his Harry. _'Bless him.'_ He could hear the shower going, and decided to join Harry. He pulled off his coat and sweater and began to make his way towards the sound of water crashing to the floor. The hall leading to the washroom was dark, but Neville could see the light coming from under the door. On opening the door, Neville was hit with a rush of steam. He finished removing the rest of his clothing and climbed into the shower to embrace Harry.

"Hey, Har," Neville said, resting his chin on the crown of Harry's head, now taking on the full rain of the shower.

Harry simply responded, "Hmmm..." as Neville ran his hands up and down his sides. Neville could feel how much tenseness was still in Harry's body, and began messaging his shoulders, letting him all but fall back into his body.

As Harry felt his body relax completely he gave a contented smile, as driblets of water ran down his face. The feel of Neville's hands working their magic on his tight shoulders and back, made him weak in the knees. _'Things just got better.'_

The two men curled up on the bed under the covers. Neither close to sleep, because too, much was running through their minds. Harry's mind danced between worries of the children, Senna and Haemish, Voldemort and of the baby. Neville worried about Voldemort, his new family, Lestrange, and Severus. Neville was feeling a sense of foreboding that he couldn't shake. He wished he had someone to pray to, who could ensure that nothing would harm his family, but with each new passing worry that crossed his mind the foreboding grew stronger, even as he felt Harry's warm body beside his.

Neville found himself rubbing Harry's belly in small circles. He couldn't remember putting his hand there, but Harry's rested on top of his. "Nev..." said Harry, just above a whisper.

"Yeah?" Neville asked turning his head towards Harry's to look into his piercing green eyes. He could only see a gleam of light reflected from the moonlight.

"Notice anything different about me lately?" Neville racked his brain. Harry had been moody, more moody than he had even remembered him as a hormonal adolescent. In the last couple of weeks he had bitten his head off more than a few times.

"No."

Harry smiled at that, "Liar." _'Always the diplomat.'_

"Okay, okay. You've been moody. And you've been eating everything in sight. But you did go through that spell where you lost a couple of pounds. Thank goodness for us avoiding coffee, I'd hate to see that allergy flair up again."

"Nev, for the love of! I'm expecting," Harry said in a spurt of words. Silence met his proclamation. Neville's hand stilled its circular motion on his belly.

"Really?" Neville breathed out, after he continued his careful motion on Harry's belly.

"Yes."

'_Leaping lizards! I'm going to be a father. See that Gran? There will be more Longbottoms after all.'_

"Well, _shit!_" Neville laughed. Harry hugged him tightly around his chest, placed a kiss right in the center and curled up further into him prepared to finally sleep.

When Harry's breath evened out Neville moved Harry's arm to drape it over his chest. He wanted to wrap himself in the happiness and peace he felt at the idea of fatherhood and hoped that he would fall asleep soon. He had the feeling that it wouldn't turn out to be such a peaceful night continued to flair, because he didn't know what to expect from tonight's dreams. He had taken the aqua-blue potion that Severus had given him, this morning while Harry was gone. He knew that Severus said it would act slowly, but something told him he was in for one hell of a fight tonight, and as much as the anticipation for the continuation of his visions killed him, he was afraid of what might be seen.

For Neville it was not a restful night.

The next morning Neville overslept and Harry left him to sleep. He found Melissande and Sabina in the kitchen. Sabina was enjoying some stewed apples by the smell of apples, cinnamon, and nutmeg permeating the air of the kitchen. "Morning, Harry." said Melissande when she noticed that he had joined them. Sabina ignored him in favor of another mouthful of apples.

"Morning. Do you have anymore of that?" Harry asked pointing to Sabina's meal. Melissande smiled and pointed at the stovetop.

"There's still more on the fire." Harry's mouth watered as he took down a bowl to fill.

Sabina and Harry enjoyed their apples quietly Sabina calling for more when her bowl quickly emptied. "My greedy moppet," Melissande teased as she carried the baby on her hip as she walked back to the stove with the small bowl.

"Mel, what do you know of necromancy?" Harry asked as she and the child returned to the table.

"I know enough to know see that this had nothing to do with it. Tell me what you know so far," she said, holding out a spoonful for her daughter.

"What I've gathered so far is that Haemish has somehow entrapped some poor witch or wizard to do his bidding."

"How do you know this?"

"When the shooting happened, I wasn't there. I hid in the back because the woman gave me the chills."

"Your intuition."

"Yes. When I heard the commotion I returned. The woman was dead and the cop was standing over her. He looked at me when he heard the door open, I guess and that's when I saw his eyes were fogged over with the imperious."

"You're certain?"

"Yes, Mel!," Harry snapped. "He then shot at me after I left the room again. I haven't spoken to him. I can only hope he's in custody. If not for my safety, then for his." Melissande nodded in agreement. Sabina grabbed the spoon from her mother, impatient for her next helping.

"Sabina, stop. Have patience, love," Melissande reprimanded, taking the spoon back. "Anything else?"

"Nev seems sure that Haemish was involved. In fact! That made things clearer to me last night. I talked to a co-worker yesterday and she told me that the creepy woman was a relative to someone working in the shop. That's not it though. Sydney told me that she had seen the woman with a tall blonde.

"Haemish?"

"Yes. It's- and now it makes more sense."

"Why would he do this? How?"

"_That's_ what I'm trying to figure out. He probably wants me out of the picture when it comes to Senna and the kids. I mean he can keep the bat! All I care about are the children! Joel is as good as mine. It's me who's looked after him. Haemish has only caused grief. It's the how! _How could he carry this out?_"

"Well, Har, it's not necromancy. If it were, _she_ would have been shooting at you, not an imperioused cop."

"Yeah, I know. I just thought I'd ask," Harry sighed. He sat back in his chair and finished with his bowl of stewed apples. He played with his spoon, and listened to the ping-pings of the metal against the ceramic. Sabina grinned at this and began clapping her hands in time to the pings.

"Careful, you might have to take her with you at the rate you and Neville are going," Melissande laughed, as she watched Sabina dance in her chair to Harry's impromptu music. Harry sent her a broad smile.

Harry returned to the bedroom with a very full belly. _'That really made my day. I'll have to make that, I could do with that every morning.'_ Neville wasn't sleeping any longer. He was standing over his pensive, absorbed in a memory. Harry sat on the bed and waited for him to return.

It took a few minutes, but Neville made it out. He blinked his eyes disoriented from the sudden return to Melissande's house. He had turned away from the pensive, rubbing an eye, when he saw Harry. His eyes widened as an idea came to him. "Harry! I need you to come and tell me what you see." When Harry gave him his hand and stood in front of the pensive, Neville turned to him again. "You can see through magical disguises, right? Through Polyjuice, through invisibility cloaks?" Harry nodded, confused at where this was going. The bedroom vanished as they entered he pensive.

_**"We are gathered today, to say what goodbyes we can to our dearest Draco and Luna Malfoy," as he said this, their joint casket was revealed. Neville shuddered at the reason why there was a need for a closed casket ceremony. A life-sized mirage of the couple materialized to stand beside Severus as he spoke.**_

Harry tightened his hold on Neville's fingers, Harry said, "You're going to show me the rest of these later, okay?"

"Okay," Neville said fast-forwarded through the memory, to the place he most needed Harry to see. As they fell into the memory, Narcissa and Neville materialized.

_**Neville nearly swallowed his drink down the wrong pipe when he noticed, Narcissa making her way towards him. He looked for the exits to approximate a swift exit, but knew it was futile. He really didn't appreciate her smirk.**_

_**"Mr. Longbottom, may I have a word?" Narcissa asked as she handed him a new Mimosa.**_

Neville moved the memory ahead even further.

_**Narcissa cast an Imperturbable Charm, to keep their conversation private. "You have found Henri, have you not?"**_

_**Neville's brows shot up nearly into his hair. He looked around waiting for someone to jump out, or for a hidden curse to be hurled his way. "Excuse me, Lady Malfoy?"**_

"Please, look! Is there anything? Do you see anyone?" Neville asked Harry with a pained impatience sounding in his voice.

_**"You don't need to confirm. I just want to you tell him that he was missed here. Tell him that his absence was understood, and to take care of himself. In fact, Mr. Longbottom, I fully expect you to do right by that man."**_

_**Neville gulped at the unspoken threat. "Yes well. I know that I have many things to do in the future. I'm doing my best right now. As best as any of us can do with the pressures of this war."**_

_**"Yes, the war. You will need your visions to return for the war won't you? Severus made me aware of your visions years ago…"**_

"No. I don't see. Neville this is your memory, I wouldn't be able to use my ability here."

"Oh," he said, disappointed.

"But maybe they made a mistake," Harry said as something caught his eye. There was a flash of a shoe. It was a man's shoe, brown with emeralds inset at the clasp. It was inexplicably there one moment and gone the next. It was standing right to Narcissa's left, as Memory Neville stood in front of her uncertainly.

"…_**His last ties to the Malfoy line ended with Draco, and to speak frankly, those ties actually died with Lucius in Azkaban," she continued at Neville's disbelieving expression.**_

_**"Lady-"**_

"I think I found something, Nev. I need you to show me more of this memory." They left Narcissa in the quiet room to say goodbyes with Memory Neville. Harry saw Melissande in a corner speaking to a somber Georgette. Georgette was holding Sabina who was sleeping, dressed in an all black outfit, resting her head on Georgette's shoulder. Harry saw McGonagall standing with Pansy and Blaise. Blaise was keeping a close eye on both Elana, who was flitting around to different guests, and his own son who was looking for a way to sneak treats from a tall table. Severus approached Memory Neville and handed him a pouch of potions. Just then, it happened. Harry almost missed it. The shoes reappeared, but this time their person was completely visible. Low and behold this changed things, _'bloody hell! There's our connection!'_ Harry thought as he looked on the man's face. It was noticeably younger than Harry had ever seen it, but it could be explained away if this man was in fact a wizard, instead of a muggle. "Max!" Harry gasped out.

'_Max'_, Harry couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen him since the funeral. He had just assumed that he had been moved to another parish. Max Dorwalde was actually Father Matthew, local priest and father to both Senna and Lyle. _'And by Merlin's beard, he's a wizard!'_ thought Harry. Harry had met him three years ago with Lyle. Lyle had been so excited to be reunited with his family, muggle or no. With his being wizard-raised Lyle hadn't understood the taboo of his existence, as Harry did. Both Senna and Lyle had been born after Father Matthew took the vow at the tender age of twenty-two. Nothing had ever seemed out of place with the man other than that. He lived an exceptionally ordinary life, mingling with his parishioners, community organizers, helping the children in the area. His entire life was mundane or at least that was what Lyle and Harry had thought. It's probably what Senna thought. But Harry's eyes were not deceiving him. This man in Neville's memory was Max. He looked as young as a wizard his age should look, people at the funeral recognized him. Max was _not_ out of place in these elite magical circles.

"Neville, I know this man. He's Max, Lyle's father!" Harry said to Neville, as he circled the group that Max was standing in.

I'm _finally_ done with this chapter! I Drove thousands of miles, flew even more, but wrote this somewhere in between. Now that it's finally done, I've started on the next one. Thanks for your patience. Please, crits. are welcome. H


	16. C15 Censorship?

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C15 Censorship?

"Him? The man with the red hair?" asked Neville focusing in on the man that Harry was circling.

"Yes! That's him. It can't be anyone else!"

"He's a wizard?"

"_Apparently! _Merlin! We should get back and talk to him," Harry said, looking for the way out of this memory.

"Harry, stop. That's craziness. He could be the one doing Haemish's bidding. Remember he needed magic to use the imperious on that man."

Harry knew what Neville was saying had logic, but something was telling him that he needed to find Max. "How did you think to look at this again? What gave you the idea?" Harry asked.

"I had a vision last night," said Neville. "When I woke up this morning, I just knew that I had to have you look at this. In my vision, Voldemort was very happy to find that man. Very happy."

"Shite," said Harry. "Come on. We've got work to do. I'll take Severus."

"I'll contact Narcissa," Neville said. They exited the memory quickly by walking out the front door of the manor.

Neville didn't have any success contacting the lady Malfoy. On arriving her house elves informed him that she was away on business. Before leaving he also decided to take a chance in asking if she had any guests that might be able to contact her. It was worth it, because as the house elf, Jaloux told him dourly, "The Mistress does not have any guest that _will_ contact her for you." At least it confirmed that Narcissa did in fact have a guest. Neville could only hope that it was this Max character.

Neville was walking towards the end of the wards, ready to apparate out off of the Malfoy grounds, when he saw a glimpse of Hermione and one of her stooges. Neville hid behind a shrub as she and her colleagues walked through the gates onto the Malfoy property. The two colleagues were talking rapidly, mentioning various places. They were following Hermione's rapid march up the walkway. With a peak from behind the shrub, Neville spotted Hermione give them a look of annoyance, and knew that she was about to blow a fuse. These days the littlest things seemed to set her off, he heard. _'Maybe it's been too many confunduses to the head?'_ He thought almost merrily, waiting for the show. _'If my luck wins out, I can find out more.'_

Neville was right. Hermione whirled around to face the two coming up the path behind her. Her frizzy hair couldn't keep up and she had to angrily swipe it out of her eyes. Neville perked his ears up more as he saw her ears go red, and her eyes narrow. _'Show time.'_

"Shut up, you two! I know that you don't trust me, but I know him _very_ well. If he hadn't left his roommate to cover for him, we would have had him! If you fools _weren't taking a piss_ this would be done. We would've had him. _Voldemort_ would be gone and then we could _all_ move on to better things! Now shut up! I'd _like_ to get into the manor undetected," said Hermione. She then turned her back to them and continued on her way. Quickly leaving them behind. Once she was out of earshot the two spoke plainly to one another.

"I can't wait to be done with this, then we'll be rid of her. What did Scrimgeour say about her again?"

"She'll vanish, after everything's through. With everything she gotten us into I'd like to see her do more than vanish."

"Yeah, dead would be nicer."

"What do you think would happen if we delivered her to a couple of death eaters? You know, fresh blood."

"She is a mudblood, I think they'd take her. Too bad, Malfoy's gone, he would've done us a favor."

"Come on, we better catch up before she throws another fit. Don't want something like last week."

"I like myself _alive_, thank you. But she has to pay! I lost two toes because of her!"

"I forgot about that! HA! You were on the _Everest trip_! Ha! Come on! She's already looking back."

"Merlin, help us. What a hag."

Neville waited a few more minutes, to make sure they were far enough away for him to make a hasty retreat. He knew that she wouldn't find out anything more than he did from Jaloux or any other house elf. Jaloux had been the only want to look his way, really when he asked his questions. It made sense that the Malfoy's would have such stalwart servants. Just has Neville closed the Ivy covered Iron Gate, he saw between the foliage that Jaloux appeared in front of Hermione. She began waving her arms, _'Stamping her feet? Who does that?' _Neville laughed to himself as he walked outside of the wards. _'Jaloux the faithful,'_ he thought as he apparated out.

Unlike Neville, Harry managed to contact Severus, using Neville's communication mirror. It came to life with the sound of Severus' voice, and a sweep of his long black hair. He wasn't looking into the mirror when he said, "Neville?"

Harry heard his voice, before his face became clear in the mirror.

"No. Harry," Harry answered anyway. Harry could see that now he had Severus' full attention. He was looking at him and Harry could see the realization in Severus' eyes.

"Yes, Harry? I only have a few moments. I was in the middle of something," Severus said, curtly.

"Neville saw you speaking to a man named Max at the funeral. What do you know about him?" Severus gave him a puzzled look. "I saw his pensive, Sev."

Severus' face became stony, and his volume dropped a notch. "He is currently," he looked around, before he continued. "In hiding. The Dark Lord has a great desire to have him in his employ. That man has a heritage that _many_ would be envious of."

"Yes, anything else?"

"I cannot tell you anything more. Look into Max. He has strong ties in the magical world, especially to flowers," Severus said, lowering his voice. Both he and Harry could hear heavy footsteps approaching.

"Wait! Why is he pretending to be a muggle?"

"Did you not _hear_ me? The Dark Lord has his heart set on his capture," the connection was then smothered as Severus hid the mirror in his robes, and was soon abruptly cut completely with the sound of a raspy curse.

"_Crucio_."

_'No,'_ Harry thought, he tried to reassure himself that Severus had found his way out of unpromising situations as he always had. He left the bedroom to join Melissande and Sabina on the veranda.

Neville came back to the small house to see Harry in the front yard. He was standing in the shade speaking to a man that was of average height whose back was turned to Neville. He wore no shirt, but his slacks hung low on his waist. Sabina was also propped on his hip, as he stood talking. The two were in deep conversation and it was Sabina who noticed Neville first, with a big nearly toothless smile. Neville continued his way up the path, picking up his feet to walk at a lighter, quicker pace.

"I know him, my father used to take me to visit him. He always said that he was a favored one. My father was always the one looking to be in favor with the Dark Lord, especially while he was dormant," said the tanned man.

"Favored one, how?" asked Harry, shifting his stance to lean back, while messaging his lower back with one hand.

"He and the Dark Lord were close from their young days at Hogwarts," he replied, looking to the little girl and taking her small hand in his. That was when his eyes followed hers, to see what had her attention. He saw Neville approaching, their gazes met, but neither had anything to say to the other. Harry nervously closed the gap between them and gave Neville a hug.

"Sabron knows Max, Nev," he said gesturing back to the man.

Neville put an arm around him in a hug that lingered for a little longer than necessary. "Yeah?" he asked giving Sabron an appraising look. He was looking for any weak points that he could take advantage of if the need should arise.

"Yes." Sabron reached out a hand for Neville to shake, keeping Sabina secure with his other.

Neville hesitated, he didn't want to show any weakness, but found that he had an inherent aversion to this man.

Sabron's hand remained out as Neville debated with himself. But he then added to the greeting with the strong statement of his name, "Sabron Lestrange."

"Longbottom," Neville said without giving his hand.

"Nev, come on," Harry urged, with a nudge and a look telling him to behave.

"Neville Longbottom," he said, finally accepting the outstretched hand.

Within a few minutes of stilted conversation, the two men came to a truce. Neville accepted that he might not like Sabron, but saw that he could tolerate his Lestrange traits to see the decent man behind them. Sabron for his part talked to Neville without censorship. When he had arrived Melissande had asked him to be kind to Neville. Sabron had balked at the notion of treating Neville differently. Earlier he voiced his opinion to Harry and Melissande that it would be mistake to patronize Neville by avoiding all possible contentious subjects. He said that if anything, it would be more insulting than anything else.

Melissande began making a feast for brunch to celebrate Sabron's arrival. She had started as soon as he came, but once Neville was there to talk to Sabron, she conscripted Harry into the kitchen duties. Sabron and Neville were left to entertain Sabina.

Sabina was visibly happy to have her father home. He and Neville sat outside with her on a bench that was in the shade of a tree. Out there, they could hear bleats of the sheep and a couple of goats that Melissande had on the land. Sabina was having great fun now that she was big enough to use Sabron as a climbing gym, climbing from her father's arms onto the ground, and back again. Now that she was in his lap again, she had fun pulling and tugging on his ears. Occasionally she would reach for Neville to play with, but she always quickly returned to the novelty of her father, who humored her. "What have you found out about Max?" Sabron asked as Sabina moved from pulling on his ears to tugging on a lock of his hair. He winced in pain as she pulled again, and tried to pry his hair from her fingers.

"Not much more than what you told me. How much of a risk is it telling you?"

"It's fine I'm a natural Occlumens. Also the Dark Lord had me study with Snape. He's a master Occlumens."

"Mmmm. Yes, a hard teacher, too," Neville said.

"You've had him," Sabron stated, with a smirk.

"Can't leave Hogwarts without Potions. The bastard," Neville said, good-naturedly.

Sabron nodded his head as he gave a smile. Sabina chose then to give his face a slap. "Sabina!" Sabron exclaimed, in surprise. She simply giggled and returned to playing with his hair. It seemed that she was fascinated with the texture and taste of it.

"He's a priest, as well as Harry's husband's father."

"Lyle?"

"Yeah."

"I thought Lyle's parents were muggles."

"So did he."

"Hmmm," Sabron intoned, digesting this tidbit as he pretended to munch on Sabina's fingers, which had found their way into his mouth.

"That's about all we know. I ran into him on accident and that's how we began looking into him. When Harry found out, he made the connection." Neville wasn't going to tell the man everything, no matter the truce.

"Yeah, well the Dark Lord has him as his second highest priority. All of us are to bring him in to him personally. My father was under the impression that they could have been more than friends at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord and Max. I for one don't agree with that assessment. I see how the creature fawns over my aunt, and I overheard it talking about him once."

"Really? Bellatrix?"

"Sickens me, too. Thought It'd have better taste," Sabron said, smiling coldly at his own joke.

"What did he say?" Neville asked, getting back to the point.

"Said that they had a fortuitous partnership. He also mentioned possibly getting revenge if a reunion could be arranged."

"Possibly?" Neville asked skeptically.

"The Dark Lord _will_. Without a doubt."

Neville took what Sabron was not saying, for truth. Without saying it plainly, he acknowledged that he was a Death Eater or at least a key asset of Voldemort. But he had called his master a creature. His tone alone derided Voldemort's person and decisions. Could he be a turncoat? A light sympathizer? _'Harry wouldn't deal with him he wasn't, Nev. Think.'_ Before Neville could stop himself he had spoken _without_ thinking. "I have a source that I have been having trouble getting to, could you find out where he is?"

"Who?" Sabron asked raising a brow.

"Prism." Prism was a nickname for Antony Goyle.

Sabron sucked in a breath, and whistled. "I never thought Prism. Humph. If his father ever finds out, he's dead. He's probably worse off if his father does it instead of the Dark Lord," Sabron said, watching Sabina toddle over to a goat. "You might not see or hear from him for a few weeks. Parkinson found him with his wife. He has him _personally_ under watch in the torture cells. Parkinson can't kill him, but he has the Dark Lord's blessing to have his fill of revenge."

Neville's eyes were wide," _Fuck_. I pray that Merlin is with him."

"Yes, _and_ that he comes out more on your side after this, instead of a sniveling mess," Sabron said. "I'll get word to you once he's out. Through Meli-I mean Melissande."

"Yeah," Neville smiled at the slip. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, Longbottom. Shall we join her?" he asked as Sabina called for them, with single syllable sounds.

_'Ga. Means goat,' _thought Neville as they walked over to join the girl.

"Harry has anyone ever told you, that you would make the best sous-chef?"

"No. Though, no amount of flattery will have me chopping onions, Mel."

"Fine. I'll do them," Melissande said, rooting around for them in a bowl beside the stove. Harry continued mincing the garlic, the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board filled he kitchen. "So," Melissande prompted, drawing the word out. "How'd he take it?"

Harry smiled, "Well."

"That's it?"

"Nosy people soon find trouble of their own..." Harry said smiling, madly.

"Harry! Give me something!"

"He went to sleep with a smile on his face."

"_That's_ what I'm talking about!" Melissande said, laughing.

Harry yelped as he caught on to her insinuation. "Mel!" They finished preparing the meal, joking and enjoying one another's company.

"Thank you, Cooking Gods! It was amazing as usual. Best lunch I've had in my life," Sabron said, grinning. "Right, Babe?" he asked Sabina who was trying to spoon up her own mashed peas. She only smiled in return. Sabron was already leaving the table, going back into the kitchen to get another bottle of juice.

"That was a yes!" Melissande called out to Sabron's retreating form, and gave Harry a pat on the back. "Thanks, for the help, Harry."

"Help? I cooked nearly the whole thing!" Harry protested, teasing his friend.

"The cheek!" Melissande threw an unused napkin at him.

"Thank you, it was delicious," Neville added. Both the chefs bobbed their heads at the adulation and sat back in their chairs, feeling full and now very tired. Harry's tiredness showed as circles under his eyes appeared while lunch had progressed.

"You know what? Guys, you can clean up. I think we deserve a rest," Harry said loud enough for Sabron to hear him from the kitchen, motioning between Melissande and himself and stood from his chair.

"I agree. Though, I'll show mercy and give you both a break. You can do it a little later," Melissande said, taking a sip of the last of her wine.

Harry smiled and walked off towards his room. Neville moved to follow, after throwing Melissande an appreciative glance.

"I'm glad you two have made peace," Melissande said to Neville as he was passing her to follow after Harry.

"There is no peace. We just have an _understanding_," Neville said, startled by his knee jerk answer.

"As long as you don't kill him on sight, I'm happy. His family on the other hand, I don't even think he would fault you for that."

"They will find the end of my wand," Neville promised, aloud.

"He knows," she said, looking towards Sabron and Sabina. Sabina was now drinking her juice.

"I'm sure he does. He says he'll have information for me. Keep an ear out when he's ready, will you?"

"I will."

"I should head in, Har looked bushed," he said tipping his head in the direction Harry went.

Melissande gave him pause. "Wait. Working with Sabron will go well. From what he's been able to tell me, he's next generation inner circle. He's taken the spot Draco should have had. He will be a strong and unexpected ally," said Melissande, seriously. Neville especially could agree to the unexpected part. _'She's a seer?'_ He then left her to her small family to join his.

When Neville walked into the bedroom Harry was combing his hair. He spotted his tall frame just as Neville bent over to untie his shoes. Harry gave him a weak smile and went searching for something in his bag. He pulled out the satchel that Severus had sent for him. "I think it's late enough that I can catch the kids in school. I'm going to take a pepper up potion and portkey home. You want to come?"

Neville didn't answer he just began tying back his laces. "Don't forget your nutrient potion."

"Yes, _Mum_," said Harry, as he uncapped said potion. _'Down she goes.'_

As they left the house, Melissande insisted on Harry taking Sabron's phone. "You never know," she pushed. "My number is there under Meli," she said handing off the phone that Sabron gave to her and put it in Harry's hand.

"Thanks, Mel. We'll be back in a few," Harry said as he gave her a hug to reassure her that he would be fine.

"Later," she called to them as they left.

"I thought it was supposed to be warmer. It's spring isn't it?" complained Neville, as they portkeyed in. Harry looked passed him, down and up the alleyway that they had arrived in.

"Just be glad I have a portkey, Nev," Harry said, zipping up his jacket. Harry thought Neville would be happy since he was the one that disliked flying on planes.

"That's another thing, just how many portkeys you do you have?" Neville asked him, glancing about Harry for any hidden parcels.

"A few. I have enough to take me to a few set points. It was a good idea if I lost my wand," Harry said. "Let's go. It has to be around one. They should be there for another couple of hours."

The familiar school had it's outdoor lights on as it was an over cast day. It burned like a beacon to them.

"Ms. Peters," Harry and Neville said in greeting, as she buzzed them through the door. Knowing what Harry was here to do, she called the classrooms to have the kids come to the front office.

Joel's teacher Miss Jarret brought Joel and Zinnia into the office. She was a young teacher that had befriended Harry when the children were first enrolled. The teacher and receptionist shared a look as the children greeted the men, and Ms. Peters soon excused herself, asking Miss Jarret to keep watch until her return.

"It's good to see you Mr. Pride. Joel told me that you hadn't come to visit in a couple of days," said Miss Jarret.

"It's good to see you, too. I had a small emergency to attend to. We took a flight back as soon as we could," Harry said easily blending the truth with a lie.

"It's good that you're back. I need to talk to you for a few minutes, could we step outside for a moment?" she asked, quietly. Neville gave Harry a nod and crouched down into the children's space. He soon had them enthralled by a story, allowing Harry to sneak out.

To Harry it was chilly, but Miss Jarret was only in a light blouse and seemed fine. Harry guessed that the warmer weather even though it was just for a day cut down on his tolerance for the cold. He gave a shiver just at looking at her. "Mr. Pride."

"Harry," he told her as he always did.

"Yes, Harry. I needed to talk to you because, yesterday I noticed Joel had a few bruises that he wouldn't explain," she said without preamble.

"What!" Harry asked, stunned. The image of Haemish throwing Joel around flashed through his mind and he had a sinking feeling run through him. _'He wouldn't,'_ Harry tried to deny silently. _'He can't be that much of a bastard.'_

"I, as well as you, know that boys get into mischief whenever they can, but these bruises were raised. Whatever happened, it broke the skin. I know that you haven't been looking after them like you used to. Joel has let it slip that he misses you. _A lot_. It's already been discussed with the principle, and since you're here… I needed to let you know, before I took this to the authorities." She took a breath taking in Harry's demeanor before she continued. "Joel could really use some time with you. He came back with more today, I'm going to call them on my lunch break, but I thought you should have some warning about what's to come."

"_Merlin_," Harry whispered.

"Excuse me?" she asked, asking him to repeat himself.

"_My_ God, how could she _let_ him," Harry continued, he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets, to keep them from balling into fists. He was reverting to phrases he had heard Petunia use in cases of emergency.

She could tell from his rapid breathing and the set of his jaw that he was on the brink of an outburst. "Harry. I know that this is alarming, but you have to keep a level head."

"I know."

"I'm assuming that you and Senna are having trouble, but this behavior is going to become a pattern. You would be more fit to take them than her. Have you looked into getting custody?"

"Yes well, I have a card for an attorney that this cop gave me."

"Cop?"

"We had an argument the other day. The police came."

"_That's_ what she was talking about, then," she said with a finger raised in mid gesture.

"_Who_, what? _Was_ Zinnia hurt as well?"

"No. Not that we could tell. Her teacher Ms. Gregory wrote up her report to send in along with mine. No, Zinnia's been having nightmares during naptime, and she's been lashing out at her classmates. Ms. Gregory saw those signs first and brought them to my attention. We cross referenced and that is partially how we came to such quick action."

"_God_," Harry said _'Merlin. That FUCKING BASTARD!'_

"We'll call social services today to turn in our reports, to tell them what we know. Do you have a number that we can refer them to?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, here," Harry took out Sabron's phone and handed it to her. He couldn't really think to try and find the number. Miss Jarret understood and looked through the phone to retrieve it's number. "You can also take down the number under Meli. She's their aunt. She'll be able to contact me I can't be reached."

He watched her plug them into her phone. "Yes. I've got them. I know that I'm going to give a referral for you to be the custodial guardian. I'm sure Ms. Gregory will also. I know that this is terrible. This will work out for the best, Harry. You _always_ do so much for those children, and they love you for it."

He paced back and forth a couple of times, deep breathing. He continued blinking a lot, and flexing his hands while she talked. She put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Thank you, Miss Jarret, for keeping me apprised," Harry said, taking some more deep breaths to calm himself down. He didn't want the children to see him this agitated.

"Of course. Also, congratulations," she said.

"Huh?"

"On the adoption, Joel told the class about the baby. I'm sure both you and _Mr. Nev_ will do wonderfully with all of them," she said smiling, softly.

Neville regaled the children with a story of one of Harry's adventures. This one was about the Tri-Wizard competition. Gabrielle turned into a princess for Zinnia's amusement. "I want to meet the princess, Nev," she insisted, in a loud voice.

Neville gave her a big hug and promised her that one day she'd meet the princess. "She lives in France. That would be a _long_ trip," he said as an excuse for not leaving right then to see "princess" Gabrielle.

"So?" she asked, putting her two hands on her hips. He laughed at seeing her stance, and then turned to Joel who was very quiet throughout the story.

"But don't they only have a princess in England?"

"Wow! How do you know this stuff? There _are_ more princess though, Joe," Neville corrected.

Joel giggled. "That's not my name!"

"No? You mean your name's Jamel?"

"NO!" he squealed.

"Jordan?"

"Try, _again!_"

"Joel?" Neville asked, with a most mistrusting inflection to his voice.

"Yes! YES! You got it right, Nev!" Zinnia said, laughing so hard that she tumbled over on the floor.

Neville stood up to stretch his stiff knees. "Uuuuhhh!" he groaned. A fun idea the occurred to him. Joel always liked this. He bent forward and reached down, fast. He braced himself for the torque it would take to pick Joel up and swing him around. It had become a favorite pastime for Joel since they had gotten to know each other. Before he could reach for him though, Joel jumped back and ran to hide behind Ms. Peters' desk. "Joel? You, Okay?" Neville asked, concerned at the peculiar reaction. Joel wasn't one for shyness, having gotten over it after their first meeting.

"He's scared," said Zinnia, flatly, as she looked on.

"I _want_ Daddy," said Joel, whining. He was obviously chocked up with tears. Neville could hear it even though he couldn't see anything but the top of Joel's head.

"He'll be back _soon_, mate," Neville said, walking around the desk. "He's talking to your teacher." Neville could see the boy, now.

He hadn't seen him in over a week, and it was as though he'd grown even in that short time. It was hard to see with the way he was hunching over, trying to curl as far into himself as he could while still standing. It made it so Neville could hardly tell the difference, that he had noticed earlier. Joel lost the fight with holding in his tears. They were falling freely now, trailing down his face. Neville gently approached him and used the soft inside of his jacket to mop up the tears.

"I want Daddy," Joel cried.

"I know, Love. Do you want a hug?" Neville asked. He was kneeling before the small boy. Joel gave a jerky nod, and walked into Neville's waiting arms, balling his body into him. Neville put his short legs over his lap so Joel could use him as a chair and sit comfortably. Now that they were closer to the ground, Zinnia joined them, standing on her toes to pat Joel's head.

"Daddy does this and I feel all better. Hugs and love make everything better," she said quietly, just above a whisper. Joel nodded agreeing, not quite looking at her.

"I miss _you_. I miss _Daddy_. The policeman said I could live with you. _When_ can we live with you and the baby?" Joel asked, whispering.

_'How does he know about the baby?'_ "Soon, I hope," said Neville. _'Where's Harry? What's taking so long?' _He wanted to give the boy everything he asked for.

Not a moment later, Ms. Peters reappeared from inside the school. She was carrying a clear mug filled with water and an apple. It surprised her to see the three of them tucked behind her desk, but she didn't protest. "Would you like some of my water, Joel?" she asked, seeing the swollen, red eyes. A few more tears leaked out as he nodded, and Neville wiped those away, too.

Harry and Miss Jarret walked in just as Joel began drinking the water. Harry couldn't see much of his face since the cup was large and adult sized. _'It must be, too, heavy,'_ he thought, he could see that on top of holding Joel, Neville was assisting with the weight of the cup. He took a few very deep breaths and gave a grateful look to Miss Jarret, before heading over. "Hi, Loves. What's the matter?" Harry asked as he stooped to their eye level.

"Joel was scared," tattled Zinnia, immediately.

"I wanted you, Daddy. I _miss_ you, Daddy," Joel said, talking with a pitiful look on his face. Neville hugged him tighter; Harry caressed his small face and cradled it in his hand.

"I missed you too. Both of you. More than you could imagine," Harry answered, brushing the other hand over Zinnia's hair.

"We want to live with you, Daddy," said Joel.

_'I don't think he's said Daddy so many times in his life,'_ Harry thought. '_And it's all for the wrong reasons.'_

"I don't like _Haemsssh_," Zinnia added, mispronouncing the name. The main thing she wanted to be understood on was clear, so no one corrected her. It was clear to see that she was telling the truth. She was the picture of defiance. Her body was tense, and her little face was put into a sour pout. "He doesn't like us _neither_," she continued, latching onto Harry.

"I'll see what I can do about getting you both to come live with me and Nev."

"And the baby?" Joel asked.

"_Yes_, and the baby."

"Can we name it Tiger?" Zinnia asked jumping letting go of her hold around Harry's middle. She now stood head to head with her father's kneeling form.

"_You_ can't name a baby _Tiger_!" Joel exclaimed, now done with the water. He gingerly handed it back to Ms. Peters, to protect his baby sibling from a bad name, "thank you, Ms. Peters."

The receptionist smiled indulgently, "you're welcome, child."

Miss Jarret excused herself and said she would return with the children's snacks. "You both want to share with your Daddy and Mr. Nev, right?" she asked before leaving.

"Yes, Miss!" they called out.

Harry brushed the wisps of hair that had come lose from Zinnia's pigtails. Joel was feeling a little better, but he had attached himself to Neville. They were now reading a book that had been on a small bookshelf next to Ms. Peters' desk.

"You don't want to hear the story, Zinn?"

"No. Nev already told me about the princess who lives in France."

"The princess?"

"Yes, Princess Gabrielle, Daddy. Nev told us that you're a hero. A _real_ hero, not the sandwidge," she said.

"Sandwich, Dear."

"Sandwidge. You rescued the princess," she stated, as nonchalantly as if she were saying it was raining.

"I did?"

"Yes. She couldn't swim as good as you could, Daddy." Harry smiled at that. He hadn't told them many of his misadventures, because he found them to be, too fraught with danger, or simply too sad.

_'I guess now that Neville is here, they'll know all my secrets.'_

"Now, what is this I hear about you hitting your friends?" Harry asked Zinnia. She looked down at her legs and twisted her hand in her shirt.

"I don't know."

"You're, too, young for 'I don't knows.' Why are you hitting them? Don't you like your friends?"

"Yes."

"Then, why?" Harry asked, lifting her chin and bringing her eyes back up to him.

"They were mean. Said I make things happen. Derrick called me weird and Penny said my hair was blue!"

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. I'm not friends with them anymore."

"Really? But I thought you _just_ said you like your friends."

"I do, but they were _mean_."

"Well, Zinnia, do you remember what I said about hitting?" Zinnia shook her head, trying to feign innocence. "It hurts just as much as their teasing," Harry said, inwardly marveling at the possible news of her first signs of accidental magic.

Zinnia's express grew sadder, "That's bad," she whispered.

"It hurts a lot to be teased, I know. But you don't lash out, Love."

" 'kay."

"I used to be teased, too. Once I made my hair reappear."

"Rhea Pear?" she asked, scrunching her nose up.

"No, it means that when my aunt cut off all my hair, I made it grow back. She called me names, so did my cousin, but I didn't hit them."

"Okay. Oh, so you're special, too?" she asked.

Harry was glad that she was taking this so well. He had never out right told them of magic, but he told them small things to keep their minds open to the possibility. "Yes."

"Good, because me and Joel love being special, _even if_ it turns my hair _blue_." Harry's eyes widened at hearing that.

_'Two magic wielders? How did I get so lucky?' _Harry made ready to stand up to join Neville and Joel, when Zinnia stopped him.

"I have more things from Mommy," she said loudly. So much so that Ms. Peters heard from her desk, and began listening.

"Where are they?"

"In my bag." Ms. Peters didn't even have to be asked, she called Ms. Gregory and asked for the bag to be sent down.

There were five letters. "I forgot to give you some," Zinnia said as Harry pulled them out. Harry tucked them in his pocket and guided her to the story telling. That was where they all could briefly take their minds far away.

The snacks soon came and the three of them enjoyed it immensely. Joel and Zinnia traded cookies for carrots, so they both had three of each. "Ms. Gregory said it's good to share," recited Zinnia, proudly, as she offered a large carrot stick to Harry.

Neville felt good having seen them, but was drained. He knew that there was more going on than what he was aware of. He had a feeling it was the reason for the odd behavior. It was the weight of whatever darkness that had to be behind Harry's magic zapping and zinging around him, angrily. "What were those papers?" Neville asked as he held open the door for Harry.

"Senna's been writing to me," Harry admitted quietly. He knew that Neville wouldn't be happy about this.

Neville looked momentarily surprised, until a look of anger washed over his face. "Really?" Neville didn't know who to be angrier at Senna for daring to harass Harry after all of the things she put him through or Harry for keeping something like this to himself. _'Damn it, here we go again.'_

A/N I was unhappy with the pace and info in this chapter even as I was posting it. So here is a REPOSTING with ADDED information and corrections. Sorry for the premature posting. Critiques and reviews are helpful and appreciated. Thanks H.


	17. Ch16 The Chanting Disappeared

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

A/N I was unhappy with pace and info in "Ch15 Censorship?" even as I was posting it. So I have REPOSTED it with ADDED information and corrections. Sorry for the premature posting. Critiques and reviews are helpful and appreciated. Thanks.

Ch16 The Chanting Disappeared

_**Previously:**_

_**"What were those papers?" Neville asked as he held open the door for Harry.**_

_**"Senna's been writing to me," Harry admitted quietly. He knew that Neville wouldn't be happy about this.**_

_**Neville looked momentarily surprised, until a look of anger washed over his face. "Really?" Neville didn't know who to be angrier at Senna for daring to harass Harry after all of the things she put him through or Harry for keeping something like this to himself. 'Damn it, here we go again.'**_

Neville didn't have much to say. Harry obviously felt that he could deal with this on his own. _'Letters?'_ Neville shook his head at the ridiculousness of it. She threw Harry out of her house, was trying to shove him out of the kids lives, but she's writing letters? "What kind of letters?" Neville asked Harry.

Harry tried to look at Neville and found he couldn't meet his eyes. "They've been mainly threats."

"Threats? She sends threats to you on a child?"

Harry put a hand in his pocket and ran his fingers over the stack of envelopes. "More like demands for me to not ruin their _normal lives_. A couple of hints at moving in with Haemish," Harry said, while he turned his gaze away from Neville.

Neville could see how upset Harry was about this, but couldn't get over that he had kept this a secret.

Harry tried to continue to make excuses, "she hasn't been writing long. I've only got two letters. But she obviously had more to say." As he said this Harry was visualizing when he took the five envelopes from Zinnia's bag.

"Come on. Let's get back," said Neville leading Harry into an alley with no muggles to witness their departure.

"Okay." They portkeyed back to Melissande's serene home, in the usual spot. The day was beautiful and the sun still stood high, shining brightly. The sky was clear and the day was perfect. Just the opposite of the turmoil that both Harry and Neville found themselves in.

Harry quickly unzipped his jacket and began to pull it off. He didn't know how to explain why he would hide this, and his excuses were sounding weak even to his ears. Could he say that he didn't want to burden Neville after losing Draco? But then he had been suffering, too. So that wasn't true. He knew there wasn't a way to lie his way out of this. There were thing that were more serious and needed to be dealt with. He still was feeling the anger at Haemish running through his body. The tension made Harry itch to do something. Neville hadn't said anything since they'd returned. They were walking silently with Neville at the lead. Harry could see that this was going to be a problem they had to talk about. Plus Neville needed to know what was really going on with Joel and Zinnia. Especially since it looked like they would have custody. With another sigh, Harry thought, _'Soon, I hope,'_ of both points.

They still had a way to go before reaching the house. Harry wished they could spar, but that would be, too dangerous for the baby. He knew if they could do that, at least get them talking. So he did the next best thing. He decided to throw a tickling hex at Neville's back. Neville looked at him and didn't even crack a smile. Harry just shrugged, giving Neville an innocent look.

Neville could see through the innocence of it, because outside of the mischievous spark Harry was emanating, he could see the worry lines running deeper than before. He felt concern, but the frustration was burgeoning into real anger.

"I'll be back, in a while," Neville said, before apparating out. Leaving Harry standing alone in the pasture.

Watching the empty air where Neville had just been standing made Harry want to cry and destroy something at the same time. He made due with an angry march up to the small house. Melissande met Harry at the door. "Har, where's Neville?" she asked. She was in a bikini top paired with shorts, while holding a bottle.

"He went out. You going to the beach?"

"Yeah. Want to come?"

"No, no. I have some things to do."

Melissande gave him a doubtful look, but went back to what she was doing. Harry didn't normally turn down an opportunity for some beach time. "You will make it out there before you leave. Even if I have to kidnap you to do it. We'll bring you back something for dinner."

Harry gave her a small smile and gave her a wave. "Thanks, Mel. I'm just going to go and make a few calls."

The bedroom looked the same as he had left it. Except the curtains and window were open, letting in a nice breeze. "It's so peaceful here," Harry found himself saying. He could hear the bleats of the goat, now that the window was open. "Well except that." He broke out of the peaceful mood and began to search for that card that Officer Shacklebolt-Williams had given him. He found it in the bag he had come with. The card read, _'Carla Greencrosse Family Court Attorney'_ and in flashing type, _'Squib Attorney-At-Large.'_ All of her contact info was there. "A squib?" Harry dialed the number and waited as it rang.

Neville apparated just inside of his family wards. He could feel the Longbottom Ancestral Magic in the wards pulling him close. He hadn't been home in at least two years, and it felt good to be so close to his family home again. He had barely spoken to his Gran in the time that he was gone. She had objected to him giving up his position at St. Mungo's. She never expected him to find Harry and hadn't been afraid to tell him so.

Neville wasn't sure if he should go in. He knew that his Gran wouldn't be happy to see him. "Master Neville? Is that you?" asked a small voice from behind him. Neville slowly turned around to see his Gran's house elf, Alicia (named with his mother in mind). She was dressed in a light flowery robe and had a basket of baked goods in her long-fingered hands.

" 'Lo, Alicia," Neville said, "how's the family?"

"Good, good. Your Gran always worries about you." Saying this she took her straw hat that had flowers tucked into the brim off and fanned herself.

"I know. How is she doing, Alicia?"

"Fine. Mistress Augusta always guards you from the ministry. Had to tell them yesterday that she heard you were _dead_."

This was disappointing to Neville. One way he had assuaged his conscience with not communicating with her was that the ministry might leave her alone. It seemed that they had not.

"I will call my son to show you in," offered Alicia, holding one hand up ready to snap her fingers.

"No, thank you, Alicia. I'll go in on my own."

"Good. Mistress Augusta made your favorite today and she has a friend visiting, that asked for you."

Neville tipped his head to the house elf that had helped raise him and began walking towards the grand manor. The magic embraced him and he walked through the side door into the kitchen, with a smile on his face.

Neville walked into the manor's kitchen and breathed in the good smells. He could smell the lamb stew bubbling away, and spotted a tray of golden minced meat pies cooling on a table. Neville looked around for any elves and saw no one. In a rare show of foolishness Neville nicked four of the small tasty pies. Feeling the warmth of pies seep into his fingers caused his mouth to water. He put the pie to his nose and took a whiff of it's aroma as the sound of soft music playing reached his ears. He knew where to find his grandmother and her guest. _'They must be in the music room,' he_ thought as he heard a clarinet join his gran's piano playing. He took a bite of a meat pie and hurried on to surprise his gran.

Neville opened the door quite suddenly. More noisily than he should have considering his gran's age. "Nev?" he heard her say, stopping her playing.

The poised woman on the clarinet also stopped to smile at him. "Mr. Longbottom," said Lady Malfoy.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Gran, it's good to see you. Lady Malfoy it is good to see you under better circumstances," Neville said, fully entering the room. Augusta had her arms open, waiting for him to hug her. Neville acquiesced and bent to her height, to hug her tightly. Just as he was thinking coming home more often would be good for the soul, she boxed his ear. "Gran!" he exclaimed, in pain as he rubbed his abused ear. This felt a little too, reminiscent of his childhood.

"That was to _teach you,_ not to show your face for two years! The nerve. Narcissa, this boy sent not a word to me in the last fourteen months," said Augusta, sitting back down on her piano bench.

"I'm sorry, Gran," Neville said with a grimace. His ear was still ringing.

"Mr. Longbottom, Augusta was just telling me that she's heard nothing of Harry," said Narcissa. Neville chanced a look at his grandmother, and rubbed his unaffected ear, knowing that if she could reach him still, she'd box it, too.

"Yes, well. Gran, you see…"

"Hush, Nev. I was young once, too. Believe it or not, I understand. Though I will not be so understanding if I don't meet that new addition to the family tree before another 14 months have gone by."

Narcissa laughed and put down her clarinet on its stand.

"Of course not, Gran," Neville said, blushing. He took a seat on the edge of the piano bench and heaved a sigh. '_Harry.'_ What was he going to do with him?

The ladies shared a look over his head. Narcissa excused herself, saying she was thirsty and could be found in the kitchens or the garden.

"Neville, all jokes aside. How are _you and the family_ doing?" Augusta asked as subtly as she could. Neville smiled at how she had stressed family. There would be no unrecognized Longbottoms if she could help it.

"Safe, for now, Gran. I just, we've been… Things aren't going right."

"Of course not, Nev. That's called life. You _know_ how cruel it can be," she said, quickly glancing to the picture of Frank and Alice she kept the piano.

"Mhmm…" agreed Neville. He had his eyes on the glossy wood surface of the polished piano, steadfastly avoiding the picture.

"Don't fret, about it. Whatever it is, you're _lucky_ to be here. You're _supposed_ to be dead."

"Gran, I don't know _how_ you could tell them that!"

"They wouldn't leave without an answer. I gave them one. They wanted to know where you were, I said dead. You have nothing to complain about. _You're_ still here aren't you?" Her eyes were sparkling. Neville could see she was happy to see him, though he knew he had another cuff to the ear coming for staying away so long.

"How have you been?"

"Perfectly, fine. I'm old. I've been visiting with Narcissa quite a lot and Alicia keeps me company. I see your parents three times a week and I fight with the Ministry."

"And the Order," Neville said under his breath.

"_That_ goes without saying. As smart of a girl Minerva was she always fell under Dumbledore's thrall. Take care of that young man, Neville. He's been used, led astray, and mistreated, too many times!"

"I know, Gran. I will look after him. How are you his supporter now? You didn't even like him when you met him!"

"I _did_. I only didn't like seeing him turn into one of his Albus' puppets. I still regret not raising him."

Neville gave her a hug. "We're also going to have two more besides the baby."

"Neville! I taught you better than that! Having children with whoever is available! Who would want to bond with you then?"

"Gran. It's not like that. They're really from Har's previous marriage. It's complicated of course. And Gran, you'd know if I had children!"

"Not if they were squibs. Don't think, I didn't know you were in the Muggle world!"

"All right, Gran. Could we join Lady Malfoy, now?" Neville said letting his gran win.

"Yes. Remember to check your room before you leave. You've received plenty of post since you were last here. Parcels mainly, some large envelopes, too. Plenty. Don't forget. I know you, Neville Longbottom, ever forgetful. My absent minded herbologist."

"I _will_, Gran."

Narcissa was waiting in the kitchen enjoying a nice cup of tea. The pair joined her for some polite conversation. During a lull, Narcissa noticed Neville was rubbing his temple. The pain had begun slowly, but now he couldn't ignore it. "It's probably a vision," Narcissa said to him, resting a hand on his arm.

The action surprised him. "You think so?" he asked.

"When you're new to visions the headaches often precede them. I did promise you some assistance. Augusta, do you mind letting us go in a less stimulating room?" August suggested the guest room, so he could lie down.

Neville soon found himself lying down with Narcissa sitting beside him, chanting. She told him that this ritual would help him alleviate the pain and pressure of his visions and free the flow of them. He wasn't feeling a difference yet. His mind continued to return to Harry and how he had left him, out there alone. "Neville, clear your mind," Narcissa said, quietly, interrupting her chant.

Neville pursed his lips, and emptied his mind. He faded Harry's face into darkness, systematically blocking out all sounds and feelings. Soon even the chanting disappeared and Neville could no longer feel his body resting on the bed.

_His vision:_

_A bright flash of light overloaded his mind. RED. RED. Darkness. _

_RED. Severus' face blank and his eyes were vacant until he turned… _

_RED… and looked straight at Neville. RED. Then Neville heard it… _

_The sound ebbed into his vision like a sputtering jet engine. "Incarcerous." _

_RED. "CRU-RED-IO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO," five other _

_voices had joined the first. Severus did not scream. He barely twitched. His _

_eyes defiantly staring forward looking at Neville. RED. His nose began to bleed, _

_and another voice whispered, "Crucio." _

_RED. Severus began to bite his lip, and blinked more often as his lip began_

_to bleed as well. RED. RED. A figure came forward emerging from Neville's _

_immediate left, an average height man with blond hair. RED. The man knelt _

_down to avoid the other curses while keeping his wand trained on Severus-_

_the beam of the pain curse aiming at Severus' head. RED, Red, red. red. _

_Severus closed his eyes, but still refused to emit a sound. Both nostrils were _

_streaming blood now. Neville couldn't watch anymore, but he was in a vision. _

_There was no letting go until it let go of him. RED. The man closest to _

_Severus, the blond turned towards Neville. Looking past him with a _

_familiar grin on his face. "My lord, my father. Does this please you, that _

_I've found your spy?" Haemish's face turned into a parody of concern. _

_RED. Severus' eyes began to roll. _

_"No," said a voice behind Neville. Haemish soon was the target of a _

_ powerful crucio curse. All others became aimed at him as well. RED. RED. _

_RED. Severus was escorted out of Neville's field of vision by another masked,_

_Death Eater. RED. Haemish's tee shirt and jeans clad body twitched in _

_convulsions as he screamed at an ungodly pitch. RED. "Never presume to_

_know what will please me, son. That's enough." The curses ceased._

"_Severus __**is**__ a spy. He is a spy for __**me**__. A strong one," Voldemort said. He turned_

_to another Death Eater and flung his arm towards Haemish and said, "get him _

_out of here!" When Haemish tried to make shrill pleas for his forgiveness,_

_Voldemort only said, "Don't make me regret getting you your magic, __**squib**__!" in a _

_raspy, high-pitched voice. RED. _

_Neville saw Haemish's usually bright eyes close, his body still pitching_

_itself off the floor at unpredictable intervals. RED. darkness. RED. red. _

_DARKNESS._

Neville fought his way out of the darkness. The usually warm and welcoming feeling he took from darkness was absent. Instead it felt as if he was climbing out of a deep hole. He needed to get out. Haemish's demented face dance in front of his eyes again, Neville needed to get to Harry.

When Neville was finally out of the vision, the light from the window nearly blinded him. The room was still no sounds were present. _'Muting charm,'_ Neville thought. When he looked around, Narcissa was gone, too. He sat up and began to get up when he realized his headache was only a dull hum, and even that seemed to be diminishing. Spurred by the relief of this revelation, Neville jumped from the bed and ran out of the room. "Gran!" he yelled. He ran from room to room and didn't see her. "Gran!" Alicia popped in.

"Mistress Augusta is in the garden with Lady Malfoy. Please, stop shouting, my babies are sleeping, Master Neville," Alicia primly told him.

Properly scolded, Neville nodded and said, "Sorry, Alicia," before running off in the direction of the garden.

"Gran! Lady Malfoy. I need to leave."

Narcissa looked at him with a raise of a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "The vision was that good?"

Neville caught another flash of RED in his minds eye and shook it away. "Keep an eye out for Severus, he will need all of your healing skills," Neville said.

Narcissa's eyes squinted shut as she envisioned whatever condition, Severus might return to her in. "I should go, too, Augusta," Narcissa said. Neville remembered to ask about Max as she was putting on her gloves.

"There's not much bad about him outside of his fathers," Narcissa said. Neville gave her a questioning look.

"Fathers! And why did you talk about Harry in front of him?"

"He's Albus and _Grindelwald's_son, schooled alongside Voldemort. He usually stays in hiding because he wishes to be neutral or at least light, but Voldemort won't take no for an answer." She stopped brushing her hair out of her face.

"And Harry?"

"He didn't believe any other wizard had made contact with him. He needed confirmation as much as I did, but we never could be sure who would be listening."

Neville really couldn't get his mind around Max. The son of two of the most powerful wizards of the 20th Century? "So Haemish isn't controlling him?" Neville asked.

Narcissa gave a snort of derision, "No one could ever control Max. Even Voldemort can't or else we would have two Dark Lords instead of one. Now I really must go. Thank you, for telling me about Severus. Also, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Yes?"

"Remember that chant. The more proficient you become at it the easier the visions will come, you may even develop it enough to call them willfully to you, instead of waiting passively. Have a good evening. Thank you, Augusta, for a pleasant day."

Neville and Augusta sat watching some birds flounce through a birdbath after Lady Malfoy left. Neville even though she was still in this peaceful setting was fidgeting, unconsciously tapping his foot. "Do you have somewhere to be?" asked Augusta.

Neville felt a yawn building and brought a trembling hand up to cover his mouth. So much had happened in nearly no time at all, and Neville could feel the tiredness to his very bones, but he needed to get to Harry. "Gran, I really have to leave."

"You didn't get to go through those things in the bedroom. Alicia!" The elf appeared before the seated Augusta.

"Please shrink and pack all of Neville's post. He's leaving now, and must take them with him," instructed Augusta.

The elf left straightaway and returned only two minutes later with a large bag.

"Thank you, Alicia, Gran. Love you, see you both soon."

"Yes! You better!" Augusta shot back. Neville left turning sharply towards the exit of the garden.

Harry had remained on hold for no less than twenty minutes, when someone finally took his call. He was then directed to Ms. Greencrosse's line. "Good afternoon, I'm Harry Pride."

"Mr. Potter?" asked the voice on the other end sound astounded.

"I am not a Potter," Harry said, disgusted that even here his fame followed him.

"My dictotape cannot lie, Mr. Potter."

"But I didn't lie!" Harry rolled his eyes to the ceiling before he confessed, "it's my married name."

"A Lord of a family carrying on the line's name supersedes any married names in magic, Mr. Potter. Also to calm your nerves, as legal counsel I am magically bound to keep your secrets. Now that, _that_ has been settled. Why do you need my services?"

They spent the next three hours talking through his case. When Harry asked how much he owed her for her services and retainer. Ms. Greencrosse chirpily replied, "Don't worry, I know you're good for it. Also, Mr. Potter, just so you know. I lied. Not about much, really. It's just that Maplethorpe contacted me yesterday, saying you'd need custody of these children. Forgive me, but I couldn't miss the opportunity to have an unguarded account of the situation."

Harry held in a growl of annoyance at the people in his life when the he heard the phone give a loud series of beeps. _'Dictotape can't lie, my eye.'_

Pulling the phone from his ear, hurting his arm, as he hadn't moved it for three hours. He looked at the phone, the battery symbol was flashing. It was low. "Hopefully we can have a speedy case. I'll be in contact," Ms. Greencrosse said before she hung up on him not letting Harry get two words in edgewise.

It had been hard for Harry to miss, Melissande and Sabron leaving. He could hear Sabina's screeches of 'beach, beach, beach!' over the painful waiting music on the line. When he heard movement in the house he knew it could only be Neville, having finally returned. "He better not come in here, " Harry mumbled to himself as he threw the phone on the bed and laid down, exhausted. He could still hear the fumbling somewhere in the house. _'Probably the kitchen,'_ Harry thought, putting the pillow over his head. Silence. _'That's better.'_

Neville maneuvered the large back with him through the doorway. He called out a couple of times, but could see that no one was here. At least not Melissande's family. He could feel Harry's magic, so Neville knew that the man either was ignoring his calls or hadn't heard him. Neville put the bag on two kitchen chairs and began pulling things out and laying them on the table. _'Gran wasn't lying!' _The bag was bottomless and Neville didn't finish pulling out packages until the table was piled high with an assortment of them, all in different sizes.

Sabron opened the door to the house when Neville had sorted through a small portion of the parcels. The chaos was now beginning to be divided into small white envelopes, large manila envelopes, cylinders with dozens of stamps, and boxes. "Where'd you get all of those?" Sabron asked from the front door. Neville turned towards him and gave him a tired look, "visited my gran. I don't know who would want to send me so much post." Sabron walked in, putting the bags he had in his hands on the counter. He said a quiet heating charm and joined Neville in sorting. Melissande and Sabina arrived a few minutes later.

When Harry woke up he could hear voices coming from somewhere in the house. He reluctantly pried himself from the bed and went to join whatever was going on.

A/N. This was on my mind even as I tried to distract myself. See if you can find my mental peek-a-boos between this fic and Ambling… ;) Glad to be back, and thanks for your patience. Please read and review! H.


	18. Ch17 Declassified

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

Ch17 Declassified

Neville knew that Alicia, his gran's house elf had tested the mail for dark magic, but he couldn't resist casting a charm over the entire table of items. It showed that they were all clean, and he felt safer for it, knowing that they were checked not once but twice. Melissande and Sabron completely took over sorting through the packages, while Neville began to open them. Sabina sat on the floor and played with the brown paper of the packages. When Harry shuffled into the room with small yawn Sabina toddled over to give him one of her prized strips of brown paper. "Thanks, Sabina," Harry said, taking the scrap. "What's going on?" he asked everyone else.

Neville glanced up at Harry and back down at a strange box that took both of his hands to hold it. "Went to Gran's. She had all of this waiting for me, " Neville said, looking around the cube for a way to open it. He didn't see any joints or seams, buttons, clasps or hinges. It looked like a solid block of wood, carved into the shape of a cube, but it was too light to not have a hollow space.

Harry looked at the small mountain of packages, that had handwritten addresses ranging from Mr. Longbottom, Lord Longbottom to simply Neville. He then focused on Neville who was sitting on the floor in front of all the various stacks of already sorted post. "Do you still have the paper from that one?" asked Harry pointing to the box in Neville's hand.

"No, Sabina took it. I think that's a piece of it in your hand," Neville answered.

Harry uncrumpled the scrap of paper she handed him and read the slope of the handwriting. The ink was fading from the parchment that the box had been wrapped in.

"I don't know who it's from. They didn't leave a name or instructions for this thing," Neville muttered. He knocked the wood and could hear the hollow point. _'I hate puzzles!'_

"Give it here, Nev," Harry said.

"Like you can open it? I've tried everything Harry, I don't see what you-" Harry grabbed the box from Neville's hands before he could finish.

"Thank you." Harry turned the cube over in his hands, looking at all sides and then found the stained scratch he was looking for. He brought the box to his lips and kissed it for a couple of seconds, then knocked on the opposite side of the cube seven times. It was then and only then that it opened. The side that he knocked on dissolved leaving its contents finally visible. There was a small oilskin sack tied with emerald ribbon. The ribbon glimmered in the bright light of the kitchen. Harry pulled it out and handed the sack to Neville.

"How did you know to do that? You didn't send it, did you?" asked Neville, holding the light sack.

"No, Neville. Open it!"

Inside the sack was a thick bottle with a cork that was black with age. The label on the bottle was written in the same careful, almost calligraphic hand. But the words were gibberish. Sabron and Melissande were now bending over Neville's shoulder trying to read the beautiful script. "That means nothing to me," said Sabron standing straight, again with a vexed look on his face.

Melissande squinted and turned her head to the side to look at it. Nothing. She was straightening up when Harry looked back at her with a smug look. "Harry! Just read the damn thing!" she exclaimed, realizing what his look meant.

Harry began reading it aloud and all that came out from his mouth were hisses. A look of realization came over Neville's face, "Parseltongue. Written Parseltongue?"

Melissande wasn't so kind. She bent forward and gave Harry's ear a twist. "Don't be cute. What does it mean?"

"It says Family Line Transfer Elixir, roughly translated."

"Roughly translated my a-" Melissande began, but Sabron gave a nod towards the toddler who was paying rapt attention to what she was saying, to stop her.

With a careful hold on the bottle, Neville fully turned to Harry. "How did you know about this?" asked Neville getting angry again. He was tempted to shake the bottle in Harry's face, but knew that if he broke this bottle there would be no replacing it. "Is this another one of your secrets?"

"No! Well, maybe but it wasn't intentional. I forgot about it. I received one just before I got married. It didn't make any sense so I stuck it in a vault."

"Likely, story!" Neville huffed getting up from his seat on the floor.

"I don't have to tell you _everything_!" Harry yelled back, holding out his hand for Neville to help him up from the floor.

"We've already covered _that_ territory!" Neville groused.

"Hey, boys! Can we at least eat dinner before you start the next world war?" Melissande asked.

Neville pulled Harry up and then picked up his wand and commanded the packages to go in an orderly pile next to the front door.

Dinner was scrumptious, but tense. Melissande and Sabron talked around Harry and Neville, because they were so absorbed in their anger that they only said a few words. When they did speak it was mainly to Sabina when she babbled at either of them. Her conversations with the pair were filled with repetitions of beach, water and goats. Melissande soon cleared the table and Harry and Neville left for a long walk.

When they passed the perimeter of Melissande's land they kept walking up the lonely road. The homes were spread apart, and it was a while before they passed Melissande's closest neighbor. Harry as angry as he was, still wanted to hold the lout's hand, and wormed his own hand into Neville's jeans pocket. He grabbed at his fingers, causing Neville to give him an exasperated look. "You could've just asked," he said, giving Harry his hand to hold.

"So could you!" Harry said, angrier than he meant for it to come out. They both knew that he wasn't referring to handholding.

Harry and Neville managed to be civil around Melissande and her family, but behind closed doors they were still barely talking. They spoke of the letters that Senna had sent and both agreed that it would be best to send them directly to Ms. Greencrosse to help their case.

A couple of mornings later, after a night of stony silence between the troubled couple, they laid in bed awake not moving. Each wanting to out wait the other in their pretense that the other wasn't there. When Neville finally started moving, turning his back to Harry. The pregnant wizard left the room and locked himself in the bath. Neville would've rolled his eyes if it hadn't given him the chance to get dressed without a hostile audience. _'Maybe I can get my run in?'_ he thought to distract from remembering the claustrophobic feeling he was getting in Harry's presence. He did miss how those green eyes used to light up at the sight of him getting naked though. Neville huffed as he pulled his shirt over his head. It was awkward enough just sleeping in the same room at this point, without needing to change in front of each other. It was getting too hard to not project emotions. He finished dressing in an angry, agitated rush. He poked his belly feeling for any give, _'I need this run. No need for both of us to get pudgy,' _he thought as he tied his trainers. He quietly imagined the air hitting him in face as he ran. _'Alright, let's go.'_

Neville did slow stretches as he walked down the long hall from the bedroom. He glanced back to the bath that was at the end of the hall and imagined Harry under the spray of the shower. Neville groaned at his growing predicament and continued with a stretch of calves. By the time he had made it to the kitchen, he was ready to leave. It would be an uncomfortable run, but these morning runs, seemed to be the only thing that kept him from snapping at Harry for a few hours. _'Thank Merlin for endorphins.' _Melissande was already there with a glass of water as she had been every morning as of late. Neville knew that she could see through their recovering couple routine.

"Morning, Melissande," Neville said, picking up the glass.

"Morning."

Neville drained the glass of water and went to wash it. Before he could squeeze soap into the sponge, Melissande stopped him. "I'll wash it. Neville, before you go. Last night while you were reading some of the post, I recognized one of your letters. I didn't read it, but I put it aside. It's on the table."

Neville moved to the table and saw a small envelope. He didn't recognize the writing. "Who wrote it?"

"One of our friends. He was part of our team, Ne Win. Another reason I didn't show you when everyone was out here. Sabron would've been in a mood all night."

Neville gave her a curious look.

"We were engaged. I left him for Sabron. Sabron still doesn't think highly of him. The thing is Ne Win hate's writing. If he wrote you, it's important. He hardly even writes for business, never love- so…"

Neville nodded. "Thanks, Mel. I'll take it with me," he said, sweeping it off the table. He stuck it in the elastic of his shorts and ran out the door. He didn't stop to open the envelope until getting to the park he usually turned back at. Melissande hadn't been lying. Ne Win had only written two sentences.

I have the poison you want. Come to Egyptian Gringotts Branch ASAP. Ne Win.

'_Part of the team, according to Melissande.'_ That meant he had ties to Severus as well as Harry. Did Severus have any ties that weren't useful? Neville tucked the envelope away again and began the run back.

When he opened the front door he could hear Melissande and Harry's argument before he saw them. "You are one stubborn wizard, Harry! Don't you think he has a right to know?" Melissande yelled.

"Not now! He doesn't care," Harry protested, sounding petulant in his argument.

"Bullshit. What happens if something goes wrong? How do you explain it then?"

Neville heard what could've been a fist hitting a table. "Something happening? Mel, you're acting as if I'm an amateur. I know what I'm doing. I just need to build my strength. This isn't dangerous."

"Of course it's dangerous! If it wasn't, everyone would be able to go _wandless_!" yelled Melissande back. At hearing this Neville lost all patience with eavesdropping. He marched through the kitchen, shocking the arguing pair into silence. Neville didn't look at either of them. As suddenly as he had entered the kitchen he was out of it. He soon slammed the bedroom door so hard that the kitchen cupboards rattled.

"Fuck," Harry said, watching the empty doorway that Neville had just stormed through. He almost wished Neville had been angry enough to drag him along with him, because the trepidation he felt at having to go to him, made him want to run and hide. Melissande only gave him a look that dared him to try and avoid the oncoming fight.

Harry was surprised to find the bedroom door unlocked. He opened it and saw Neville sitting on the bed beside his open bag. There were a couple of shirts thrown in, and a dresser drawer pulled open. Neville was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Harry moved toward the still body on the bed. He could feel the cool floor under his feet as he moved, but he hardly noticed doing it. All he registered was the coldness of the floor and the man sitting in front of him.

"I want to leave, but you're having my kid. I can't walk away from that," Neville said. His voice rang clear through the room to Harry's ears.

"Nev-"

"Shut it." Harry backed away and sat on the dresser. "If you have any respect for me at all you will be honest with me," Neville said. Harry was watching him. Neville hadn't raised his head.

"I…" in the tone used for hedging.

"You will not keep anymore secrets from me!" Neville said, looking up at Harry. The anger and desperation in his glare made Harry look at the floor.

"I'm not a mage or anything, but I can perform wandless magic. That was my best tool against Voldemort," Harry said in a rush.

"This isn't about Voldemort!" Neville interrupted not wanting this to go into the rabbit hole that was the dark lord.

"I know. I just. It's the one thing that no one outside the group knew about. It's something I had to keep up with or it would atrophy like anything else."

"That's how you put up those wards at Senna's."

"No. I had already lost most of my wandless abilities by then. It deteriorates quickly for me."

"Then how?"

"Peter Pettigrew. He owed me a life debt, and he offered himself to me as the caster for the wards _and_ as a sacrifice to make them long lasting."

"Blood Magic! Are you insane?"

"I did what had to be done. I had to kill him, it had to be by my hand for it to work," Harry said, defensively.

Neville silently shook his head. "What else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is _everything_ like pulling teeth with you? There's _always_ something else, now tell me. Anymore secrets?"

"I enjoyed killing him?" Harry mumbled. Neville clenched his jaw. "I also have a vault in Egypt. I could use if I ever really needed to disappear. It was frozen by the Goblins, but now… it's open again. That's where the box is. The one that matches yours. Mine was a letter with instructions. I _was_ telling the truth! I forgot about it. The letter and potion, I think were from Salazar Slytherin, but the boxes. I don't know. I don't think they were from him. How would he know about us, a thousand years in the past?"

"In Egypt? At Gringotts?"

"Yes," Harry said, confused at why that was more interesting than Slytherin.

"We're going," said Neville.

"Now?"

Neville only gave him a passing glance before, picking up his shades from the dresser, behind Harry, and left Harry in the room.

_Egypt. _

They traveled by a Gringott's membership portkey and reappeared inside an immense structure made of stone.

"Is this inside a pyramid?" Neville asked the goblin that introduced himself as their escort to Harry's vault.

"We are not inside a pyramid, no. We are in a second Sphinx, built by my ancestors. We are out deep in the desert," replied the surprisingly friendly goblin, Amir.

"Amir is Ne Win onsite?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I'll send for him when you are through here," the goblin said, opening the vault.

All three stood outside peering into the vast space. It was filled floor to ceiling with ancient treasures. Marble statues with eyes that glowed, there were books that had been startled into flight. Four of them were circling high, close to the painted ceiling. Neville looked at Harry and saw that his eyes were wide from the spectacle, too.

"I found out about the vault just before sixth year. It was left by some distant uncle who died a few centuries ago," Harry said. It didn't seem to matter that he had been here at least a half a dozen times, the vault still amazed him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter resembles the last owner greatly, especially in colour," added Amir.

Once Amir left them to peruse the vault Harry quietly asked Neville his first direct question since arriving. "Why do you need to see Ne Win? How do you _know_ Ne Win?"

'_Funny that. Secret missives. I always thought those were things for spy's in wartime. Or even lovers who were wartime spies.'_ Neville could've smacked himself at the inane thoughts. Especially since they hit close to home. He stared up at one of the flying books as it swooped low to get a closer look at them. "He _wrote_ me. He has the poison I've been trying to find," Neville answered, not even bothering to look at Harry.

"Oh," Harry said, almost inaudibly. He had felt a pang at Neville's slight.

They quickly collected the box and a couple of items Harry thought he might need. Neville watched in awe as Harry used his colorful wandless spells to call some of the hidden items. Neville could feel the strength of the magic in the air, and it was reaching out to him, trying to tell him things that Harry couldn't say. Neville tried his best to shake them out of his head.

Ne Win met them outside the door. He noticed Harry's tense appearance and gave him a loose hug. "Your not still drinking are you?" he asked. Harry shook his head into the man's shoulder. "You were drinking your way to an early grave," Ne Win stated with a soft pat on Harry's back.

"Can't anymore," Harry said, sharing a look with Neville, before the tall man looked away.

"I'm glad that you've come. I sent word to you month ago. I was thinking that maybe I should tell Severus," Ne Win said to Neville as he finally let go of Harry.

Neville shook his hand, _'I can't believe I didn't check in on Sev. I hope he made it to Narcissa.'_

Ne Win then began to lead them through the staff entrance of the bank, "come to my office."

Soon it was time to return to the States to prepare for the children to live with them. Initially they fought over that, too. Where to live. Once they arrived in Brooklyn, Neville liked the history of the brownstones of Park Slope and Harry argued that the houses in Ditmas Park had just as much character. Settling on the green and white two-story in Ditmas Park was an easy and convenient change for them. There was more than enough space in the house for them not to see each other between breakfast and dinner. Harry used the basement for his wandless spell casting and Neville holed himself up in the attic, using it as a research station. Only on the days that they were too, tired to do anything else, did they force themselves into one another's company.

Today was one of those days at least for Neville. He crept down to the basement to watch Harry work. He didn't see the thrilling light show of wandless magic that he had glimpsed before in the vault from Harry. Instead what he found was Harry sitting on the floor meditating. Neville knew better than to assume that Harry was aware of his presence so he remained outside, leaning his forearms on the top of the doorframe. "Come in, Nev," Harry's calm voice said, just as Neville had made himself comfortable.

Neville toed off his shoes before entering Harry's space. The basement floor was covered with hardwood and minimal lighting. When he sat next to Harry the light flickered slightly. _'Just like that night I found Harry,'_ Neville thought, feeling an odd contentment. Harry closed his eyes again and the lights returned to their steady luminescence. Neville's cool fingertip made its way to nape of Harry's neck.

Harry shivered. "You have an air conditioner up there?" he asked, the lights flickered more. Neville shook his head even if Harry couldn't see the gesture. He just used the pad of his thumb to stop a bead of sweat that was coursing its way down Harry's neck from his hair. Harry's hair was softer than it had been even a couple of months ago, and now that Neville's fingers played in it they both smiled, enjoying the contact. Harry hadn't opened his eyes again, only closed them tighter and his body still hadn't unfolded from his meditative position. Neville dug his fingers deeper into the shiny dark locks. They hadn't been this close in days, since their last big fight. Even when they slept in the same bed, they kept their distance by sleeping on opposite ends. This was a fine change.

"Do you think you're done with your meditation, now?" Neville asked. Harry gasped out a yes and Neville helped him from the floor.

The lights went out as Harry ended his wandless command of them. "We still have to christen our bedroom," Harry said, with a stroke of the bristly hair under Neville's chin.

'_Yes!'_ Neville silently cheered as they climbed the stairs out of the basement.

Harry and Neville didn't reemerge form their bedroom until late into the night. They were both in a much better mood now that they had reconnected. Together they began redecorating the neglected house. Neville did most of the repairs magically, including the wards. Using his pensive many things were changed to suit how their adapted loft had been. For the next few weeks that's what they did every day. Neville added sessions of strategizing in tandem with Ron about various scenarios to put the poison to use. While he did that, Harry continued his quest to perfect his wandless casting. Harry could feel that the end was coming and this was his best chance at being prepared.

_Another month passed._ Neville hadn't had any visions pertaining to either Severus or Narcissa since seeing her at his gran's. He had tried to contact them on numerous occasions and failed.

Since he couldn't get a hold of them, Neville thought that no news was good news and tried not to worry, too much about it. He was currently making Harry a light lunch. The moody wizard had a resurgence of nausea and Neville thought it was due to all of the stress. Hopefully the smell of this food would coax him out of his hideaway in the basement.

By the time Neville had poured two cups of tea, he could here Harry coming up behind him. Harry had a sad and contemplative expression, even though his cheeks had a bit of colour to them. Neville watched his love stand in the middle of the kitchen for a few minutes, completely distracted. "Hey…" Neville said, quietly, tapping Harry on the shoulder. Harry lifted his head towards him, but continued to stare off, still lost in his thoughts. Neville moved around the shorter man and wrapped him in his arms, resting his hands on Harry's burgeoning belly. "Hey…"

"Huh?"

Harry's belly was so round already. He hadn't put on much more weight since he began training in earnest, so his belly stood out. It stretched his thin tee and felt firm and warm under Neville's hands.

"How many months is it now?" Neville asked.

"Almost four. Maybe four and half," Harry mumbled.

"You're worrying, too much! Come. I've made you a wonderful feast," Neville said, shepherding Harry towards their dining table. Harry happily tucked into the meal, but still seemed distracted.

Neville knew exactly what he was worrying about. It was the same thing that he had been worrying about constantly since he realized it had been more than a months since the intervention at the children's school. _'This stress can't be good.'_

Harry was becoming antsy about the custody case. What was taking so long? He called

Ms. Greencrosse several times and always received the same answers. That things always went slow in the system. When he pressed her further he found out that the children had been having supervised visits with Senna for weeks. There was someone well respected on her side vouching that she was a good mother and that any accusations were baseless. When he had tried to demand answers from Ms. Greencrosse about his not being notified, she had let him know that she had only just found out, herself. Whoever this person was, that was vouching for Senna and Haemish, had many friends, evidently family court judges were some of them.

So the wait continued. They had their home ready for the children. Neville had done such a great job with the repairs. Now that Harry's wandless was at least passable he had added a few finishing touches with his magic, but it didn't seem real yet.

When they were done eating, Harry still felt like a cup of hot chocolate. Neville indulged him and gave him a mound of whipped cream on the top. Neville was sipping his more mature cup of hot chocolate with a dash of espresso when an owl arrived and flew directly to Neville. It had a copy of the Daily prophet in its claw.

When Neville opened it, and read the introduction he gave an ashen look across the table. Harry moved to sit with Neville and they read the rest of the cover story together.

**This has been posthumously published in honour of our fallen colleague Mrs. Crumella Pridgart. It is the piece that she was working on, just hours before disappearing into a Ministry cell. Her family was notified this morning of her tragic passing. Everything that she sent in this first draft to her editor survived the raid and her capture. Anything else she may have had to tell has vanished along with all of her notes, dicto-pens, etc. May her magic and crusade for ****truth**** live on. Respectfully, **_THE DAILY PROPHET_**.**

Exclusive EXPOSÉ: Murder. How the Malfoy's _Really_ Died.

How the people of our nation have become targets of a corrupt Ministry!

By: Crumella Pidgart

Citizens of our great nation, we are not under threat from muggles,

muggleborns, dark creatures or only dark extremists. No. I am

writing to let you know that the Ministry of Magic has become the

second most likely way for our citizens to be victimized. Second only

to Voldemort and his cohorts, the Death Eaters. The Unspeakables

who have been lead for the last three years by one Hermione Granger,

has recently pulled off the most blatant case of murder for hire in

recent memory. Information given by numerous, anonymous sources

have revealed that Officiator Granger oversaw and actively participated

in the capture, torture and murder of one Luna Malfoy née Lovegood.

She also ordered the raid that swept the newly redeemed Draco Malfoy

into Ministry custody. I have it under good authority that after hours of

sanctioned interrogation, using illegal mind rupturing doses of an

experimental form of Veritaserum, threats on his family, and at least

an hour of Cruciatus cast by no less than seven Unspeakables at once!

He, the honourable Malfoy was informed of the demise of both his wife

and daughter. Only then was the broken man released to find a tragic

end. _Note:_ The Malfoy's daughter survived them both.

_Reissue of Memorial Story_ by Paul Levy _sans_ Granger condolences can

be found on page 5.

Officiator Granger is head of the lead team to find the Saviour, Harry Potter.

It was also revealed that she led an operation into the _Muggle_ Americas

just a few months ago. She took the info garnered from the Malfoy's

heinous torture, to go to an undisclosed location to capture HP. He was not

found and all official public records of the operation have been sealed.

Many more people that you, dear reader, know have disappeared. Many

of us hear of the rise in unusual suicides, unexplainable absences,

unprovoked and unsolved murders all across our small piece of the

Wizarding World.

Nearly a year ago, I wrote an Op. Ed. Railing against Fallible Men. I

flagellated our readership on grounds of our national stupidity for relying

on Mister Harry Potter, protégé of Albus Dumbledore to save us. But

today I realize that our problems ran deeper than that. We have been

asleep. We have abandoned our posts to stay in the peace of sleep. In

order to remain in ignorance.

It is time to wake up.

Do not listen to the Ministry officials that tell you this is tabloid fodder. Just

look around you to see the missing. Their absence is glaring at us. Our

Saviour's absence is most glaring and ringing loudest. Please wake up.

I plan to release more details kept from you, the deserving public, in the

weeks and months to come.

Crumella Pidgart

Next Week: LEADING IN THEIR FIELD AND MISSING: Potions

Master Severus Snape, Journalist Pamela Wright, Alchemist Rupert Dorn.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Harry said. He went to the sink and lost everything that he had just enjoyed. Neville wet a clean dishtowel with cool water and helped Harry back to his chair. He gave a napkin to Harry to wipe his face and the dishtowel to cool him down.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked, resting a hand on Harry's belly. Harry nodded and rested his head on the table.

Neville racked his brain. Where could Severus and Narcissa be? "My communication mirror! Why didn't I think to use that before?"

Harry gave him as much of a weird look that could with one eye peaking out from under his arm.

"I'll be back!" Neville said, as he dashed upstairs to his study in the attic.

A/N. Thanks for the review A.B! It's great to hear your reactions. Please readers, review. Thanks. H.


	19. C18 It licked its paper lips

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C18 It licked its paper lips

A month had gone by since the release of Crumella Pidgart's exposé. Since then there had been a public outcry for Hermione's resignation. Pureblood loyalists were calling for her expulsion from the Wizarding World. Muggle-borns were disavowing her. The only place she was seen in public was with her Ministry department. The Prophet was reporting on all of her movements due to public demand. There were rumors circulating that she refused to leave the premises. Both Harry and Neville took great satisfaction in hearing this.

Neville had been able to contact Severus on the first try with the communication mirror. The first time he had been able to reach him and Narcissa, the two were in Spain while Severus continued his recuperation. He had refused to tell them just how bad his injuries had been, but Severus was betrayed by his normally perfect enunciation being marred by a constant slur. Neither Neville nor Harry commented on it to salvage some of the dignified man's pride.

Neville had just finished checking in with the couple for the week, Narcissa informed them that she and Sev had eloped and left England to roam the continent. Neville was putting away the mirror when he heard Harry yell for him.

"Neville!"

His heart beat faster as he heard the air fill with silence. Before his feet could move, he heard Harry's voice scream for him again. That got Neville going. He nearly tumbled down the two flights of stairs, trying to get to Harry who was in his usual place in the basement.

Harry had stubbornly continued his training, even passed the point that Neville felt it to be safe. He had begun refusing Melissande's letters because she sided with 'Neville's reasonable thinking.' The letter that had stated that, had been the last straw for Harry. For weeks the only people Harry had spoken to, were Neville, Severus, Narcissa and Ms. Greencrosse. Everyone else was blackballed as far as Harry was concerned.

"Neville!"

Neville prayed that he wouldn't find him gravely injured or fallen or losing the baby. "I'm coming!" he finally had the wits to yell back. He was breathing hard, sweat beading at the edges of his hair by the time he threw open the basement door.

Harry wasn't surrounded by hot, sticky blood like Neville could still see in his mind's eye. No. Harry was standing holding his belly, but staring ahead of him.

Neville rushed to his side. There in front of Harry's face was a red howler. Now that Neville was standing beside him, it floated higher than Harry's eye level and hovered between the two men. They both turned to face each other and the howler envelope between them.

The thing tore itself to bits revealing the letter it held. The letter folded and creased itself into the shape of an origami mouth. It began to spit out the pieces of its lingering red envelope. Before it could begin speaking Neville whispered to Harry. "How did it get through the wards?" Harry could only give him a worried glance and a shrug. They both watched the blasted letter in trepidation as it licked its paper lips.

'**Hello, Pride, Longbottom, you **_**freaks**_**. I have my **_**lovely**_** family with me. **

**Senna's out getting the last of their things. You'll never see them again. I've**

**won. If you come looking, I'll finish you off myself. When you feel tempted **

**just remember that I can get to you wherever you are. Hey! Say something, kids!'**(There was a second two of silence. Harry and Neville heard the sound of a loud slap.

They could hear Zinnia let out a building wail. Joel's voice began to speak).

The letter's lips quivered as the little boy tried to form words. **'Please, Daddy.**

**Come-' **He had already been crying, they could hear it in his nasally voice.

He was cut off by a snarl from Haemish.

'**What did you **_**call**_** him?'**

'**Daddy, **_**please**_**, you **_**promised**_**! **_**Daddy!**_**'**

'**Shut up! No one can save you now! Later, Pride.'** He gave a snort, **'Longbottom.'**

The letter burst into a cloud of confetti before falling. Some of it fell over Harry, sticking in his hair. Neville watched him begin to crumble to the floor. He knelt down beside Harry and gathered him in his arms. Harry's body was rising and falling in great heaves as he began sobbing. After a few minutes of this, Harry shoved Neville aside to stand up somewhat unsteadily. Once they were both standing, he leaned on Neville to get his bearings. "I have to call her!"

"I'll get the phone," Neville said, watching Harry begin to pace. He gave a brief look at Harry as he went to retrieve the cordless.

The attorney agreed take a cab to their residence when she couldn't understand what Harry was saying through his hysterics. He was distraught, but refused to let Neville speak for him. When Ms. Greencrosse arrived Harry was no longer crying. His face was still streaked and wet with tears, but was set with a formidable expression. He informed her of everything that he had heard during the howler. She recorded everything to present to the judge. Ms. Greencrosse said she had more things to share with them, but would give Harry a few minutes to get a hold of himself. While she left them to talk privately for a few moments, she alerted the authorities of the kidnapping of Joel and Zinnia.

"I was honestly afraid of something like this from the minute I heard that Senna was having undisclosed visitation rights. Something is not right here. Besides the obvious. Someone is using magic illegally. There's no way she should have the visits. I should have made you two read these, after you gave them to me. Until today I had myself convinced that you both had read them. Perhaps, Mr. Longbottom should read them first, Mr. Potter. You," she glanced down at his rounded belly that housed the baby. "You might need to…"

"_Give_ them to me. Whatever it is!" The _now_, was implied in Harry's tone. Neville rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry shrugged it off. His anger was roiling, just waiting to burst out.

Ms. Greencrosse handed over the letters Senna had written. "I've brought copies. The originals and other copies are in my office."

**_Harry. I know that you are stubborn, but this really is for the best. _**

**_ Zinnia has already begun to make things happen. It's really obscene._**

**_ Haemish thinks that your magical influences have harmed her and Joel._**

**_ I think this is the only true solution to our problem. There's nothing freakish_**

**_ about me or Haem, but Joel has begun to show signs of magic, too. Haem_**

**_ keeps trying to get me to sell my house. Move on, but I haven't listened._**

**_Maybe this is just the motivation I needed. Senna_**

Harry closed his eyes tightly after reading the first letter, Neville couldn't tell if it was from anger or from pain.

**_Please stay away, before I take legal measures._ _Senna D._**

Harry nearly threw the shortest note at Neville.

**_Zinn said she saw you again today. She forgot to give you my last note. Her_**

**_hair turned blue last night and she burned Haemish with her magic. He tried _**

**_to discipline her, but Joel got in the way. See what you're doing to them, Harry?_**

**_S._**

Harry remembered Zinnia's complaints about her friends being mean to her. He was now wondering if she was really alluding to Senna and Haemish. She was so small she didn't know who to blame. _'That's why she was lashing out.'_

**_We spend most of our time with Believers. They believe that magic exists and_**

**_must be controlled for the good of our world. What is a Squib, Harry? I have to_**

**_go. Haemish is angry again. Joel must have done something stupid. Senna_**

'_Something stupid? Good Merlin, woman, he's your son! Why are you letting this man do this to them? They're only children,'_ Harry was crying again as he thought of how much more the children were suffering now that they were back in those crazies clutches.

'_Believers? They know about magic? Squibs? Squibs, squibs, squibs… Why so many squibs in one place?'_ Neville wondered as he read the fourth note.

**_I've decided to sell the house. My neighbor's been after this building for years._**

**_He's offered to buy everything as is. This is such a wonderful opportunity _**

**_for us to start anew. We can live with the Believers. We're going to live with Haem_**

**_in his townhouse he bought for Believers. This is going to be goodbye, Harry._**

**_Have a good life! I hope you give up this magic addiction. Maybe one day you _**

**_can join us? Senna._**

The last letter was what truly convinced the judge to take the children out of her custody, Ms. Greencrosse told them. The muggles thought that not only was Senna losing her grasp on reality, she was also fully jumping into a cult with their leader as her and her children's abuser.

"Oh, Merlin! She's been-"

"That _bitch_ has been planning this!" Harry finished for Neville.

Ms. Greencrosse nodded, "I'm afraid so. I just never thought… I did point this all out to the judge. He seemed to take it more to heart than I did. That's why I can't fathom how he could allow these visits."

"What are the police's chances of finding them?" Neville asked.

"I honestly don't know. If this was ordinary muggles we were dealing with… but wizards?" Ms. Greencrosse said, trailing off.

"But they're not!" Harry protested.

"Someone had to send the howler, Harry," Neville reminded him softly, taking his hand.

"I've told the local Aurors' as well. But…"

Neville gave Greencrosse a warning look. Harry was already losing his angry resolve and beginning to dissolve into tears again. "We'll do everything we can, and I'm sure they will, too."

The next few days were hectic. Maplethrope had taken up residence in their basement trying to detect the traces of magic let by the howler. Neville had called Ron over to help him search for scrying charms. They mainly stayed in his study being as it was the highest point in the house and best for using location spells.

Harry had thrown himself mercilessly into his wandless magic. Meditating half the day to be able to do drastic feats of wandless scrying in the evenings. He made his wandless magic travel through the earth.

During the day muggle Police Officers, Aurors and Ms. Greencrosse used the couple's home as a hub. Everyone was coming up with nothing. Even Maplethorpe finally delivering Harry's new untraceable wand couldn't help, it was of no use for Harry to try. By the time Maplethorpe had delivered it, there weren't any new spells that Neville and Ron hadn't already tried. No one it seemed, muggle or wizarding could find Haemish, Senna or the children. In fact in the muggle world, all traces of them had been destroyed. It was as though none of them had existed. This had been a thorough wipe, everything down to records of the children's immunizations were gone. The school that had reported Senna, had no records of the children having actually attended classes. Their teachers remembered them, but all physical evidence that they even existed, that was muggle had vanished.

Fortunately for them, Ms. Greencrosse had taken this case from the beginning as a wizarding one and all papers, correspondence, pictures and such were done using wizarding means. Just because she was a squib didn't mean she couldn't take advantage of the things magic had to offer. After all she didn't need a wand to use magical cameras and inks. Due to the high profile of her client she also had her assistant (who was a witch) make fresh coded copies every morning of all the evidence. Then Ms. Greencrosse gave them to the judge and the proper authorities. It helped to push them into throwing themselves into the case each day with a new vigor.

Days turned into a week, which turned into a month. Everyone closely involved with the case was becoming more desperate. Most of the muggles were giving up hope. Neville heard a few talking amongst themselves about searching for bodies. He had put up enough of a stink that it had those four officers thrown off of the case. Neville had even turned to trying to induce his visions to gain information, but nothing worked. Every night he went to bed holding a crying Harry and woke up to a single-minded stranger.

Harry did only the bare minimum when it came to eating and no amount attempts to force food on him seemed to help. His magic had begun to compensate for his self-abuse. Harry grew thinner with every centimeter their child grew, and his wandless magic grew weaker, which only drove him to work harder.

The angry cycle repeated itself day in and day out. Neville was watching his love waste away. This time not from the poison of alcohol, but from the lack of basic nutrients and rest. _'He's a man of extremes. We have to put a stop to it. This can't go on,'_ Neville thought one morning when he had finally reached his breaking point. He had to take Harry away from all of the worries and activity.

The first time he tried, Harry fought him and threatened a hunger strike. Neville nearly lost it then, and he did lose all need to be kind. He wasn't going to allow this man to destroy himself and their child. He knew Harry would be true to his word, so Neville used every ounce of physical strength he had to literally drag Harry from their house. He took him to a hotel for a night, magically locking Harry in the room. He also warded the room against all wandless magic, and put alerts to Harry's state while he was gone.

Neville returned to their home and kicked everyone out. Floor by floor he went, showing everyone the door. Melissande gladly took everyone who knew of magic to her New Zealand home to continue their work. Neville didn't know what he could ever do to repay her. By evening he had returned to Harry and coaxed him into eating and willingly sleeping. They stayed two nights, Neville made sure that Harry gorged on every sweet and fatty craving he could think of.

Most of the strain was lifted from Harry and he was calming slightly. He was not quite as zealous as he had been. They had returned to the house not long ago and Harry was beginning to regain weight, meditating more and training less. Neville fully intended to wean Harry off of all wandless training from now on, at least until the child was born. "It's not helping, anyway," Harry reasoned late one night during his forced isolation, when Neville had asked him what got through to him.

Whenever there were any possible leads, Neville would go in Harry's stead. During these nerve-racking days Harry carried the new mobile that Neville had bought for him around with him for the entire day. Today Neville was called over, during breakfast. He stole a kiss from Harry in goodbye and managed to get a promise from Harry that he wouldn't work, too hard on his wandless.

"Promise," Harry said this as Neville put his dishes in the dish drainer. Harry was grateful that Neville hadn't hired a minder to ensure that he did as asked. He had behaved so irresponsibly. The real truth of what he had told Neville was that it was their child, kicking him incessantly during his wandless binges that made him stop. Not Neville's pleas or drastic actions. This baby had always been so calm. Harry had never experienced pregnancy before, but he had always heard of rambunctious fetuses who didn't want to sleep at night. That couldn't be said for this one. It usually only kicked when Harry was getting sleepy, from being over tired or hungry. The baby preferred only to protest when cranky, it seemed. Harry had been spoiled. The excess kicking should've told him what was wrong to begin with. When it had started this behavior, so much was going wrong with Harry.

When understanding finally broke through, Harry had realized that he had been hungry and tired from the time he woke to the time Neville would force him to his bed. When Harry realized this finally, he asked Neville for his first rich meal in weeks. Harry was even aware enough to feel sorry to have to do it away from their home, and in some impersonal hotel.

They had been back in their Ditmas Park home for a few days already. Now Harry was sitting sipping the last of his hibiscus tea. He rubbed his belly soothingly as the babe gave two lazy kicks. "Know I'm thinking about you?" _'I just hope I haven't hurt you.'_ The healer had said that there was no lasting damage to the baby on their last visit, but that its growth was slightly slowed. They had been reassured that the baby would regain the lost progress in a couple of weeks. Again, Harry found himself wishing everything would work out fine.

He had just come up stairs from a meditation session to prepare a snack. He expected Neville soon with lunch. Having finished his tea and being still thirsty, he was pulling some juice from the refrigerator when he heard an odd rattling at his front door. Harry immediately unholstered his wand and quietly went to investigate. The rattling continued. He could see a silhouette on the other side of the frosted glass. Harry opened the door with such gusto that the mail carrier on the other side, blushed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir!" the blue uniformed mailman stuttered. His eyes fell to Harry's midsection. "I mean, Ma'am."

Now it was Harry's turn to blush, "I'm sorry that I startled you."

"It's just that you almost never get mail and I was trying to fit it through the door slot… and well it wouldn't work. Sorry, Ma'am. Here's your mail," said the mailman. He tipped his hat and rushed off of the house's front steps.

'_Neville must've locked it.'_ Harry closed the door still blushing at the man's mistake. "Ma'am?" _'Ma'am?'_ He began flicking through the letters. They were all junk mail. All were except for the second to last. On the face of that letter was Senna's now infamously infuriating scrawl.

Harry felt himself instantly feel sick as he stared at the pink envelope. He took a few deep breaths and placed it on the side table in the hall. Throwing the others in the small trash bin next to the foot of the table he thought, _'Neville better get home soon.' _Harry didn't think he had the strength to open it right now, especially by himself.

What if he went out and killed someone? "Don't be melodramatic, Pride! You'd have to find them first!" But he found that he couldn't open it despite his bolstering words.

Lunchtime came and went and Neville was a no show. Harry waited an extra half an hour before dialing Melissande's number. There was no answer. _'Maybe this is a letter to taunt me? Maybe she had Haemish kill Neville for revenge?'_ That thought chilled Harry's heart. But he remembered reading the postmark and it had been sent days ago. Harry only felt slightly relieved and dialed Melissande's number three more times as well as Neville's new mobile. On the eighth call someone picked up. It was Ron.

"Ron?" Harry said, listening to the voice carefully. He and his childhood best friend hadn't said much whenever he had come to his and Nev's place. In fact they had hardly set eyes on each other because to how hectic it had been and because Neville didn't know how Harry would handle it. But Ron sounded the same as always. He asked about how Harry was doing. How the bump felt? And finally told him that Neville had left with Ms. Greencrosse and an auror to check out some files. They wouldn't be back until late, maybe not until early morning hours, Harry's time. Ron promised to pass on his message to Nev to come straight home and then both had hung up.

Harry tried to open the letter in stubborn persistence and couldn't when he remembered what he might do upon reading it. He couldn't harm the baby more than he already had and he could feel the mental walls he had built keeping him in check breaking down already. "No." Harry couldn't have that. _'There might not be any coming back from that.'_ He put the letter back on the side table and decided to wait Neville out. They would read this together.

Neville found Harry meditating a few hours later. He looked almost peaceful if it weren't for the crease signaling his agitation in between his eyes. "Harry, I'm back," Neville said, walking into the basement sanctuary. He helped Harry from his seat on the floor. "How would you have gotten up, if I hadn't come home?"

Harry gave him a hug after he was standing. "I would've summoned that chair over there. Anyway, I knew you were coming home."

"Maybe you should meditate upstairs until the baby comes?"

Harry gave Neville a look out the corner of his eye. Neville knew his machinations were plain to Harry. "Maybe."

They walked up the stairs and Harry led him to the side table, which had the letter.

**_Harry, I know I've said a lot of unforgivable things, but I need you to _**

**_ come for the sake of Zinn and Joel. I love Haem very much, but recently_**

**_he has become intolerable towards them. I can deal with him, he does _**

**_treat me well usually. But the children miss and need you. You can take_**

**_them, but I need you to come for them. I won't be able to leave with them _**

**_without Haem knowing._**

**_If you don't think you can take them, maybe you can come and join us_**

**_here. I'm sure if you were here, Haem would stay well behaved and _**

**_understand his boundaries. Continuing Magic isn't worth the children, Harry._**

**_Please, come. Please, hurry. I don't think I'll be able to send another_**

**_letter. I'm writing this at a pharmacy. There's a post box on the corner. _**

**_Stay safe, and be Magic Free. The address is 889 New Lots, not far from the L._**

**_The front and back doors are always left unlocked in the daytime. It will be _**

**_so good to see you, and the children will be so happy. Maybe we can live_**

**_how we would have if Lyle were alive? Senna._**

Neville had begun pacing the length of the kitchen after they had finished reading the letter. Neither of them had spoken, and he was beginning to get lost in the different attack plans that were flowing through his head. That was how he had begun pacing, Neville stopped himself as he realized that this was what Harry normally did. He glanced over at Harry and saw that he was sitting comfortably on a chair at the kitchen table. He passed Harry a couple more times in his pacing before looking at him again.

Harry was giving Neville a hopeful look. "You know that this has to be a trap," Neville warned.

"I know," Harry said, his voice was eerily calm.

"And we need more people to go with us."

"I know."

"I'll go and get them. We'll make a plan and go together, right Har?"

Harry nodded and gave Neville a hug and went to put the kettle on for some hot water. Neville left to update everyone at Melissande's before the water could even begin to boil.

Once Neville was gone, Harry knew what he had to do. He was going to go in alone. If he had to pretend to Senna that he had given up magic so be it. He knew what it was like, he had done it before. It shouldn't be so hard to imitate what he would say. He wouldn't be able to hide his pregnancy from her, he was, too large, but he could play on her sympathy. '_I can tell her that I'm afraid of dying like Lyle,'_ Harry faltered as he thought of Lyle's bloody death. Really he hadn't equated the loss of Lyle and his oncoming bout with childbirth, but this started to put it into perspective. It would be happening soon. Whether he and Neville were ready or not. _'I'd like to think we are. Or we will be when we have Zinn and Joel with us.' _"And Lyle would understand," he said dismissing the specter of Lyle that was flickering in his memory.

Harry began to get ready for his trip. He had to pretend that he was leaving Neville, so he packed a bag full of clothes. He expanded his wand holster to fit around his rib cage and to be invisible. _'What else? What else do I need?'_ Harry wondered, looking around his and Neville's room.

He flexed his wandless magic softly as he left the house, testing the feel of his core. He felt strong. He needed to leave before Neville made it back, because he would stop him_. 'I'll get my children back and show Nev that I'm not his simpering housewife. I'm strong, I'm ready.'_

That unflinching confidence temporarily left Harry during his journey. Harry was nervous as he rode the train to the address that Senna gave. He knew that this could be dangerous, but if he had a chance to rescue the kids from Haemish it was worth it. This is what they had been looking to do for the last month. All of the searching and scrying everyone had done, and they were right under their noses. Not even two miles from Senna's old house.

Harry had made a conscious effort not to look into anyone's eyes as he hurried down the stairs from the train platform. He couldn't be, too careful. Things might go badly and he didn't want anyone who might recognize him to go to the police later. _'I am not running again. Never again. Voldemort is enough, Haemish is trash. No more running for me.'_

The sun had been down for a while, but it was still early. _'I guess early is no longer daylight,' _Harry thought as he tested the door. It was locked. _'Haemish must run a tight ship for __**his Believers**__,' _the very thought of them left a bad taste in his mouth_._ He wondered if he could risk using his wand to open the door, he decided against it. Instead he knocked softly, hoping that someone would hear it.

Neville, Sabron, Prism, Ne Win and Ron all came back to the house late after hours of strategizing in Melissande's kitchen. They had decided that the best time to attack would be an hour or so before dawn. Ne Win and Prism said they would bunk together in the spare room since they were ready to go to bed then. Ron parked himself on the sofa and stretched his long body, to prepare for his wait to be fed. Before they'd left Melissande's place he had heaped great praises on Harry's cooking to anyone that would listen.

"Harry!" Neville called out, into the house. The lights were on, all over the first two floors. The passage to the basement was in darkness, it had been the first place he'd checked. Neville knew how hard headed Harry could be when it came to things he felt strongly about. It pleased him to see that he had done what he asked, he wasn't meditating downstairs. "Harry! We're down here. You want to come down so we can go over a few things?" There was no answer.

Neville was feeling a chill pass through him. "Harry?"

Ron sat up from his supine position on the sofa and looked over at Neville. "Maybe he's sleeping?"

Neville shook his head and began making his way up the stairs. He knocked on the bedroom door, no answer. "Harry?" He opened it and the room was empty.

Neville came back down the stairs, fast. "Hey, wankers! Come _on_! We've got to go! Harry's gone! The stubborn shit went on his own," Neville yelled loud enough for the whole house to hear him. They all soon clamored out the door. Neville was the last one out, and he grabbed Senna's letter to look at the address. "Be ready to apparate. _Damn_ _it_, Harry!" Neville cursed, as the other men circled around him waiting to hear the address.

A/N. _**Please readers, review**_. To those who have: **A.B.**, I'm glad to have them getting on again, too. I like how they fit together despite their different faults. **Mizzrazz**, I completely agree about what Mione's turned into, and how LV influences things he's not even aware of. **Higashi**, your review made my day! Thank you so much! _I really appreciate all of the responses I've gotten for this fic so far_. H.


	20. C19 Into the Thicket

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C19 Into the Thicket

The person that answered the door was Harry's old neighbor. He lived across the street from Harry's old apartment when he had been rooming with Daniel. The one with the cherub-like little wizard with the heedful of blonde curls. The man unlocked the door and opened it a crack, "you better come in," he said to Harry as he opened the door just wide enough to let Harry through.

'_What's his name again?'_ Harry had occasionally spoken with the man during summer block parties and couldn't remember his name to save his life. Harry threw out a name, "Greg?"

The man nodded. As Harry squeezed passed him with his swinging bag in front of him, Greg looked at him with a sorrowful gaze. "I'm _sorry_," was all he said before leading Harry through his apartment.

"I can take your coat." Harry took it off, watching Greg for a reaction to his obviously strange physical state. Greg gave no reaction. It was as though he hadn't even noticed it. Harry rolled his eyes as it occurred to him that Greg might be a muggle. _'They always find ways to explain a way the disconcerting.' _That in itself was odd, Greg being a normal muggle, who could ignore his pregnant bulge, but could believe in magic?

Looking around the small spotless apartment, Harry asked, "So you're a Believer?"

Greg turned to him with the same mournful look as before and sighed, "No, _it's_ my wife. I've tried everything to get us out, but he always knows. Sara said you're special, maybe you can help us?"

"I don't know. I actually came here to give up magic," Harry said, knowing that he needed to keep his stories straight from the start. Greg, looked disappointed for a moment and gestured onward. He opened his back door, which led into a common hallway.

"You can leave your bag here," Greg told him. Harry rested the small bag on the long bench that was flush with the wall. They continued on walking through the seemingly empty house. They traipsed through a common room and a dining area, before they came to another long hallway. The two men climbed up a single flight of stairs to the top floor.

When both Greg and Harry stood at the top of the stairs Harry was hit by a wall of magic. A copious amount of it was filling the small space, since both of the apartment doors on the floor were closed. Harry felt his blood crawl as the magic pricked his skin, and seeped into his pores. The wrongness of this magic felt disgusting as if it had gone rancid. _'Can magic even do that?' _The feeling that this rank magic gave off, made Harry want to run. Most of his instincts were telling him to run, but his protective instincts as a father couldn't wait for the door to open. It couldn't happen soon enough.

Harry walked into the room and saw the backs of various people. Men, women and one child. _'Where are they?'_ he was scanning for a sign of the children. Greg went to stand by his son, the only child that Harry could see. The blonde boy looked back as he felt his father return to his side. Harry noticed that his eyes were wide with fear.

Harry approached the circle of people and had to maneuver around some of the taller onlookers. What he saw past a portly man he could see into the middle of the circle. What was there made his world stop. There in the center of the room was Joel and Zinnia. Joel was holding his little cousin in his arms. She wasn't moving, her eyes were closed and her chest was still. "Zinnia?" Harry whispered. The man closest to him moved aside and Harry entered the inside of the circle. He was now one of the four people in the center. Senna stood above the two children, in a trance. A very faint trail of yellow light was leaving Zinnia and was entering Senna's chest. Harry ran to the two children and put his fingers to Zinnia's neck to feel for a pulse. He thought he felt one for a moment, but it was soon gone. Gone with the yellow light that had stopped trailing from his small, motionless child.

Neville was beginning to tell everyone the address when he was pulled into a vision. He knew that they were waiting, and tried to fight off the vision. _'There's not time for this!'_ He was pulled in anyway, violently, so. He felt something tear in his mind as he finally let go of the fight. He could only hope that it would help him find out how Harry was fairing.

_Senna was standing in the middle of a circle. She looked nervous._

_ Her intricate hairstyle that Neville remembered was gone. It was _

_ combed and braided into simple plaits. Her eyes darted around the_

_ room… Abruptly the room turned and Neville realized he could see _

_ from her eyes. From her vantage point he could see all of the other _

_ people forming a circle around her. They had really formed a wall._

_ She wouldn't be able to escape this. "Haem, are you sure I have to do_

_ this?"_

_ Haemish stepped forward from the circle, he was pushing Joel into the_

_ circle with him. "NO! Not Joel! Not my baby!" _

_Haemish only shrugged. "Bring the girl," a short man left the circle and _

_walked out of the room. No one moved, and the spot remained vacant._

_The man returned with a screaming Zinnia. She was wrapped in his_

_ arms, kicking and screaming. The man put her down on the floor, to _

_ stand before Senna and Haemish. Joel was slightly off to the side, still _

_ inside the ring, but out of Haemish's direct line of sight. Before Zinnia _

_ could think to run, Haemish produced a wand and immobilized her. She_

_ stood still, almost frozen. Zinnia's eyes brimmed with tears, and her nostrils_

_ flared as she tried to fight the spell._

_ "Begin," Haemish ordered._

_ "__**Release the magic**__," the men chanted._

_ "__**Senna accepts**__," the women joined._

_ "I accept my magic," Senna whispered, repeatedly._

_ The room began to be engulfed with a growing, golden yellow light as a_

_ball of energy was wrenched from Zinnia's chest. The little girl's head_

_began to droop as a rope of the yellow energy began to enter Senna._

"Neville? Neville!" broke into the vision.

'_Is that Ron?'_ Neville thought distantly.

_The room began to become fuzzy. But then became solid again. Time _

_ had passed. Zinnia was now on the floor, as though sleeping. Joel had_

_ gone to her side to wake her, but he couldn't rouse her. The adults' _

_incantation continued, uninterrupted._

_ Neville noticed a man he thought he recognized leave the room. _

_ Haemish had given him a signal. The yellow energy of the magic was _

_fading. The rope was now merely a strand. _

_Neville was no longer seeing from Senna's perspective, he was now _

_freely floating around the room._

_He saw Harry brought into the room by the familiar man. Even Neville _

_could see that it was too, late to save Harry's beautiful little girl._

Neville gasped as though drowning when he came out of the horrific vision. He didn't even have to think. He shoved the paper with the address in the middle of their circle for all to see. **889 New Lots… **The only sound after to be heard were their pops of apparation.

'_She's dead! Zinnia's dead! Zinn! Zinn, no!' _Harry heard pops of apparation. He could sense Neville._ 'Neville she's dead!' _he thought as though Neville had some kind of telepathy.

Haemish smiled in the face of Harry's anguish. Senna lost all color in her face as she looked down at Harry who had pulled Zinnia into his lap. Joel was still sitting beside them, staring at his cousin who he had been raised with. He was quiet, blinking, and fidgeting with the hem of Zinnia's skirt.

Haemish smiled even wider, the sight was almost as grotesque as the act of magic stealing, especially from someone so vulnerable. Harry still hadn't looked up from Zinnia's face. "Hello, Pride. Or should I say Harry? You're next, you know." He faltered in his speech slightly when he saw the men at the back of the room. "Senna was so easy to fool. We're going to rule the world with your magic. The old woman I took my magic from was too, weak. I can barely do parlor tricks with her core. But yours? I can't wait." He was biting at his lips in anticipation. "Senna thought she was hiding her little notes to you, but I knew. I'm the reason you're here right now. I knew just what to have her write to get you here. _Sorry_ plans didn't work out," Haemish finished with a snicker.

Harry didn't say a word. He used his wandless magic to send Joel to Neville with a wave of his hand and clutched his dead child to his chest. He held in a wail that threatened to escape, and moan managed to escape his lips. Harry worked hard to quiet all thoughts from his mind and retreated into his core. His eyes were open, but they were vacant. To everyone else it looked like he was staring at Senna. She only turned grey at the sight of his empty verdant eyes.

Neville with his height could see over most of the bystander's heads. He could see Senna's eyes, they were glowing yellow. Yellow with innocent magic. Her face moved into an expression of mortification as she met Neville's eyes from across the room. He could see that she was realizing what she had done. She closed her eyes without a word. Nothing could be said to change what she had destroyed. She stood silently for a moment, as if building her courage, and before everyone's eyes she silently burst into a ball of flames. She didn't scream, she didn't utter a sound, all they could hear was the crackle of the flames.

All observers were silent as she burned. No one moved as the fire burned hotter and blue. It was so hot that everyone began to sweat. Haemish was the only one it seemed that wasn't horrified. He began to rock back and forth on his heals, quite relaxed as he watched the flames. Harry looked at the despicable man only to watch him disappear with a pop. His disappearance spurred someone else into action, too. Greg Harry's old neighbor turned from the hideous sight and shoved his young son towards Neville's group. He had one moment to see the blond boy bury his face in Neville's leg along with Joel.

Harry then released his wandless magic. Neville only had an instant to put up a protective field over the small group at the back of the room, as he had felt the sudden build up of Harry's magic. Within one second, everyone, excluding Harry and those in the field, were covered in a flash of green light. When the light of the wandless spell dissipated, every last one of them were dead. The muggle, Greg included.

A/N I have it all plotted from here on out in detail, so no worries. I'm already writing the next chapter. It'll be up ASAP. H


	21. C20 Absence

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C20 Absence

Harry remained on the floor, surrounded by corpses. He ran his fingers over one of Zinnia's braided pigtails. _'It always was so soft.'_ He had always joked that it looked like silk, but felt as soft as down feathers. _'My darling.'_

Ron and Ne Win took the traumatized boys from Neville once he unhooked their fingers from legs of his pants. Once he was free to move Neville began to approach the edge of the barrier he had put up. He raised is wand, but was stopped by the appearance of a pack of Unspeakables. The apparation had been silent and they had come ready.

Neville let himself out of the protective barrier to go to Harry's aid because the dark haired man hadn't even noticed their arrival. He was so entranced with his daughter. Neville knew he heard Harry say, "I love you," to Zinnia, as he closed in.

The lead Unspeakable pulled down their hood as they aimed their wand at Harry. It was Hermione, like Neville had expected. She wouldn't want to miss a definite chance at catching Harry. Neville started moving but even with his long legs he was no match for her training. She reached Harry's grieving form first. Hermione pushed his precious child to the floor and sent a smile over his head at Neville as she apparated away with Harry. The last thing he saw Harry's stunned expression. The man even hadn't even had a chance to react.

Neville sent hexes and curses at the remaining Unspeakables. He caught one in hopes of forcing a side-along apparation, but another one sent a killing curse their way. Neville managed to dodge it, the Unspeakable did not. Then they were gone. "_Neville_! Come on!"

Neville didn't hear it. His attention had returned to tiny Zinnia. He walked to her and picked up her small body. _"Neville!"_ he finally heard Ron. The room was on fire with fiendfyre. He then knew his responsibility was to get all of the children out, even the lost. He'd never dream of leaving her behind. Harry would never for give him and Neville knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself either.

The men and children made their escape from the burning building, safely. Once they were outside they saw that one of the Unspeakeables must have cast Morsmordre, because the symbol of the Death Eaters was high in the sky above the burning building.

Once a week had gone by with no sign of Harry, Neville did what he needed to do. He knew that they couldn't wait any longer. He called together their small family for the untimely funeral of little, Zinnia Lyla Pride. _'She would've been our daughter soon.' _They buried her in Godric's Hollow in the Potter family plot, beside her grandparents. Severus and Narcissa helped Neville with all the preparations. Melissande and Ron took over the care of the boys, even helping Joel gather three of Zinnia's favorite things to place in the tiny grave.

Joel chose a yoyo, a copy of her favorite book to hear at bedtime and a drawing he made of hug. Even though they had been cousins in reality, to each other the children had always been brother and sister. So as was expected Joel took this loss visibly harder than most of the others. Neville carried him out of the funeral after he cast a spell to make everlasting zinnias and lilacs to grow over the grave. They both cried for Zinnia and Harry.

The weeks were long after the funeral. Joel and the blonde boy, Ken, became attached and did everything together. Neville had yet to see them do much rough housing as little boys were want to do. They usually played quietly with toys that Severus had brought over to the house. Severus had even stayed over a few times to teach them child friendly brewing. That was what they were doing when Neville looked in on them a few minutes ago.

Seeing them peacefully, but timidly brewing with Severus and giving into the odd giggle made anger burn through Neville.

At first he had blamed Harry for his nonsensical actions. _'How could he do something so foolish?'_ It had been Narcissa who pointed out that all three children would have been dead if Harry hadn't interrupted them. That assertion hadn't gone well, Neville had brought up a number of ways things could have gone differently. In the end all of them wouldn't have worked because they would've required new people or have them develop whole new personalities. Harry would have never recovered if all of them had died, and Haemish never would have stopped with them. Just like he said, Harry was his prize! _'Isn't he everyone's?'_ Neville thought morosely.

This anger wasn't about that, no Neville had done his best to compartmentalize that anger for later when he was allowed to freak out or break down. No, this anger was about Harry still being in Ministry custody, in Hermione's twisted custody and at Haemish having gotten away.

The only way Neville was able to dull the ache of Harry's, their baby and Zinnia's absence was his final preparations for the war. He knew that all of this heartbreak, confusion, and chaos could only lead to the battlefield. After all with the spineless twits in the Ministry, a crazed Dark Lord, with his own mad mini-me were all convinced Harry was their savior. Neville went back to his study where the tools of his justice were lined off across his desk. The poison, the pages and pages he had researched about the curse that would be used. Next to the papers were the two boxes, the pouch with the line transfer potion and Harry's secret weapon, the Gryffindor sword. _'Harry, take care of yourself and the little one. Please. I cannot lose you, too.' _Neville was making a wishful pact with magic to keep Harry's luck going. _'The wizarding world isn't getting thier sacrifice. You've already lost, too much. And… we need you,'_ he thought as he used his mirror to call for Ron.

When Hermione brought Harry back to the Ministry, the first order of business was a physical. The Wizarding World's champion couldn't die of some common illness, and she had to know if he was fit for duty. So Hermione apparated directly into her department's infirmary and called for the lead healer,"Weasley!"

A few minutes into Harry's physical, which Hermione had stood behind his back, closest to the door, she was called away. "Don't worry Harry, our dear Ginevra is a professional. She will find anything you have to hide, everything. Even whatever diseases you may have picked up while you were carousing with who knows who! Who knows what darkness you got yourself mixed up with. Ginevra, please do remember that he does have a history." She gave an order for another Unspeakable to man the door, and she left. He unlike Hermione, politely waited outside.

While she had been there, Ginny had kept her scans general. Searching for innocuous symptoms, temperature, reflexes, dilation of his pupils, blood pressure, etc. Now that they were alone she began her true scans, and was surprised at what she found.

Ginny didn't bother to ask Harry any questions. By his demeanor she knew he wouldn't be answering anything. Harry didn't even give her more than a cursory look. _'She looks the same. Only taller,'_ Harry acknowledged, silently_. 'I won't be telling you anything.'_ Ginny made quick work of his check up, and soon was ignoring him, too. As she wrote up her notes, she left out her obvious findings.

Hermione didn't take long to return from whatever she'd been called for. She looked ready to start her interrogation there in the examining room. _'She probably didn't get her way,'_ Harry thought as he felt the heat of her gaze. "Find anything of note?" she asked, glaring at Harry.

"No," said Ginny, primly.

"Good. Now I can try some of our new spells."

"No, you can't be serious! This is _Harry_, Hermione."

"Ginevra, we spoke about this," from her firm, but unmoving tone made it seem as though they had gone over this argument dozens of times.

"I meant to say, _Officiator Granger_. I apologize. Officiator Granger, this is _our_ Harry, you can't treat him like this! He's done nothing wrong!"

"His record with the Ministry would say otherwise. He was a delinquent well before we even knew him. Countless bouts of accidental magic."

"I don't care!"

"Well that doesn't matter now does it, Ginevra? You are a _healer_. I _am_ the Ministry." Hermione took hold of Harry's bicep roughly.

"Wait! You can't put him through your normal battery!" Ginny hissed, holding onto Harry's other arm.

"Why not?" Hermione spat, clearly getting tired of the exchange. Her small opportunity to gloat had passed, and now she wanted to leave to get on with her work.

"He's pregnant."

"_Preposterous_!"

"Ostendo," Ginny said, pointing her wand at the seated man. Harry's midsection expanded.

"Merlin!"

Harry almost wanted to smile, there was a glimpse of the Hermione of the past, completely baffled by something she hadn't expected. Of course he didn't, and Hermione's bafflement didn't last long either. She ordered him to have a constant guard, and left him to Ginny's discretion.

After a few days deliberating her options, Hermione worked to find more creative ways to make him miserable. It kept her happy since she couldn't practice her more heinous treatments. She kept him inside most of the time. Harry had lost count of the days since he had seen daylight. Her initial attempts had all centered on his loss of his daughter, and when she hadn't gotten the response that she wanted, she began describing both Luna and Draco's ordeals. Harry didn't respond. Instead he chose to point his attention inward.

He thought of Zinnia, he thought of his baby, Joel, his friends that passed away, his parents, he even thought of Dumbledore. Sometimes when his worries or sadness became too, hard to face, he thought of Neville. Even though he was a subject of anxiety for Harry, since he didn't know how he would react to everything that had happened. He still took comfort in thoughts of him. He had to think of returning to Neville and Joel.

"Harry! Are you ready to train today?"

As usual Harry stared passed his former friend. When he had really had a look at her, he couldn't believe that this twitchy little witch was the formidable upstart he knew at Hogwarts. Her coldness had taken on a whole new level, no longer out of innocent arrogance, now it had metastasized into a full-blown disregard for life. She carved harsh lines in Wizarding culture that she tried to beat into Harry's brain, by hours of readings from her published works. They were all about keeping darkness at bay and attacking the problems before they start. All of them featured Voldemort and himself as prime examples of her theory. At one point she wondered to him what would have happened if his mother had gotten rid of him, upon hearing about the prophecy. "So much might have been changed. Maybe Voldemort would've had a heart attack and died if you hadn't prolonged his existence." Harry didn't bother to voice the point that Voldemort had already created several horcruxes before he had even been thought of.

"You know, Voldemort would _love_ a new foundling. I've heard that his is currently trying to lead a coup within the Death Eaters. Ginevra, what do you think? What do you think he'd do to have Harry Potter's child?"

'_It won't happen! Not again. Never, ever again,' _Harry thought. Hermione smirked at his automatic touch to the baby inside him. It knew he was agitated, because it was kicking, steadily.

"I'll train," he said, angry that words had to pass his lips.

From there on, Harry worked with Hermione during her sessions. He mainly meditated. He didn't have to explain the need for that to Hermione, thankfully. _'At least she still does her research.'_ She didn't let him outside, but she did leave him alone for good portions of the day to meditate. In the evenings she would collect him and go through some wandless spell casting.

One day Harry saw another glimpse of the old Hermione and he had to ask her, "Hermione, how did you become this…" The question had been asked more out of disgust for what she had become than out of sheer curiosity.

"Officiate _Unspeakable_ Granger? Or head of the search team to find you?" Hermione asked with a small smile filled with pride.

"No. Like this, so cold, so destructive. How could you kill people? How could you murder Draco, Luna, Daniel?"

"Daniel?"

"My room mate, you and your group of terrorists _murdered_ my roommate and his girlfriend."

"That's on you, Harry. You should have been there. All of this would have been avoided if you hadn't run off. You can't shirk your responsibilities!"

Harry turned away from her then. She was approaching her lecture tone. That was still the same. Harry tuned her out, and returned to his meditation. It had been a mistake to ask her a reasonable question. Harry wouldn't speak to her again. The only things he did from then on out of everything she requested or threatened him about, was his daily meditation sessions and small amounts of wandless magic.

It didn't take long for Harry to get lost in his world of meditations. Every day that was his routine. Wake, eat, maybe have a cry, meditate the stress away, and then do spells. As time had passed his wandless spells had become so weak that Hermione had disgustedly suggested aborting his child. She even brought her own medi-wizard to do the job one evening. Harry came out of his meditation in time to hear the medi-wizard tell her that he refused. He plainly refused, and called her every name in the book besides mudblood, and Harry was sure that it had been on the tip of his tongue before Hermione set him under a curse Harry had never heard of. He was sure half of the Auror department didn't know of it either. He watched her call her lackey's to take the medi-wizard to a cell. "He was harboring _pixies_. Take him."

His next appointment with Ginny was a mild one. Hermione had other things to do that day so it gave Ginny the freedom to speak her mind. She normally did if they were left alone. She didn't know if he was listening to her, she asked him this a few times, over the course of his time in Unspeakables' custody. Despite his silence, Ginny took exemplary care of him. She gave him extra nutrient potions. They were flavored as various sweets and desserts whenever she could. She ordered that his food be only the finest, it always had to be healthy, tasty and plentiful. She also didn't treat him like glass. He also noticed, gratefully that her eyes held no pity.

"I hope she hasn't been treating you, too badly. I heard what she did to that Medi-Wizard. She was trying to avoid me, you see. Knew I wouldn't do such a thing to you. I'm not against it as a policy, but what she was planning. That's not reproductive rights! It's as bad as sterilization. The bloody muggleborns…" Harry looked at her carefully when she said this.

'_I knew there was something wrong with her. She's become one of those pureblood fanatics._'

"You'd think they would learn from their own history!" Ginny said as she began to use the ultrasound spell to look in on the health of the baby. "I'm no 'purist, but _Officiator Granger_ is a couple rungs short of a ladder. You won't tell her I said that, will you?" Ginny asked him. Harry just stared at her, she blushed.

There were a few quiet moments as she passed her wand mapped out the baby's form. "So who's the fellow?" Harry only blinked back. "S'alright. If I had to bet money I'd say Neville, but Hermione would've said something. I guess it's some muggle then." Harry closed his eyes and laid his head back on the soft examining table. She told him that the baby was developing on schedule and that he was due very soon. According to Ginny the baby couldbe born anytime within the next couple weeks.

'_Hear that, Nev? Neville. How are you and Joel? And my little, Zinn. Merlin, Zinn.'_

"Hey, hey, _hey_! You can't _cry_, Harry!" The rest of the day was lost in a flood of tears and stony silence.

A/N Ostendo (latin)-show, reveal, present, make plain, declare


	22. C21 Parselmouth's Curse

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

C21 Parselmouth's Curse

Harry was sitting in Hermione's cluttered office for the first time. She ordered him to take a seat as she sat behind her desk when someone knocked on her door. "You have a visitor, Officiator Granger."

Hermione become flushed, in aggravation, "They can wait," she said refocusing her attention on Harry.

The messenger shook his head, "It's _him_, Officiator."

At hearing that Hermione rose from her chair, "Fine, I'll meet him in the File room. Stay here and watch Potter. Do not allow him to leave this room."

Harry looked around her office deciding that it felt less awkward than looking at the skittish Unspeakable left to guard him. He put a hand on his belly after feeling a kick. Harry felt as though he was ready to pop. He could no longer stand for long periods of time, or fit his feet into the shoes provided to him. The baby kicked more now, too. It was becoming as restless as Harry felt, constantly staring at the bare walls of the Unspeakeables' complex. Though this was different being here, the new room being a change of scenery.

The office was really large with high ceiling and a lot of floor space. It might have been a pleasant place to work if Hermione hadn't filled every crevice in the books. Every wall was hugged by bookshelves. When of the shelves were filled, he could see her progression of building high, pilings of more tomes. _'They must have stability charms,' _he tilted his head up and leaned back in his chair to see the top of the high stack beside him.

Other than the books there wasn't much else in the room that told him anything about this new Hermione. There were no pieces of art, family photos or knickknacks. Nothing except books with titles like: _How Romania Eradicated their Vampire_ Pestilence and _The Problems with Lycanthropes_. It wasn't long before Hermione returned, "Find anything interesting?"

"You like books," Harry replied dryly, glancing up at the pile leaning at an unnatural angle behind her desk.

"You can go now," Hermione said to Harry's temporary guard. Now that she was comfortably behind her desk, her face lit up. "So, Harry! I've been working with you every day and I think that you are ready. The fighting has become really ugly and you're needed out there."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, as he listened to Hermione give her concise sales pitch.

"Since I've deemed you ready to fulfill your duties. You are ready for the front lines."

'_Duties…Front lines! I'm in __**no**__ condition. She's talking to me as if I've never done anything. As if the Wizarding world and magic have never put a burden on me. What does she call my daughter? My parents? My godfathers? The extermination of my family line! So much stolen and still they all twist the facts to suit them. __**I**__ owe __**them**__?' _Hermione had stopped speaking while Harry fumed over her and the Wizarding World's assumptions of what he should do for them. She smiled at his glowering.

When she saw that his eyes were again truly focused on her, Hermione continued. "As I was saying, the Minister has given me permission to escort you to the battle."

"Hermione, I can barely do spells, and you won't give me a wand, anyway," Harry argued.

"Don't worry about that. There are things that can be done to solve the strain on your magic. And of course, _Harry_. Sorry," Hermione interrupted herself, as if reminding herself that they were no longer in school. "_Potter_. Potter, you'll have to go wandless. Both Minister Scridgemore and I agree, that you would be, too dangerous with your wand. At least this way we have a say in what you can do. Anyway, all of my research showed that wandless is one of your strongest assets. Of course when this is over we'll have to bind that ability…"

"Hermione!" Harry said, to stop her and get her attention. The look of euphoria on her face as she daydreamed of binding his magic was revolting.

She picked up where she left off, "We've made great progress on our own. The Aurors' have put in their fair share of work as well, but it's reached the point where we need to deliver a good blow to Voldemort's forces. I can take you straight to his encampment."

"Hermione!" After this last attempt he saw that his protests were useless, because Hermione continued as though he had never spoken. She smiled, flicked her hair, grinned and practically bounced out of her chair as she told him the rest of her plans. _She_ knew exactly how Harry should destroy the Dark Lord.

Harry suspected that she would be the end of him if Voldemort didn't do it when he was thrown into battle by this crazed version of an intelligent witch. '_I'm sure I'll be conveniently disposed of according to her plans. All nice and tidy.'_ Inwardly he scoffed at the very idea of Hermione besting him, but knew if she had enough research behind her she might pull it off. _'If I have to kill her to survive, I will.' _He promised himself as Hermione continued to prattle on for a good three hours.

When she was finished informing him of great strategic designs, Harry stood up ready to leave. She had kept him in her stuffy, bookish office well past his comfort. He was tired, hungry and he needed to get away from her. Hermione only smiled with distant eyes when he went through the maze of her books to leave.

Just as the door was opened by the Unspeakable posted outside her door, Hermione called out to him. "I'll need all the jewelry you have on. You can give them to him," she said, referring to the Unspeakable, holding the door open.

Harry could feel the pendants against his chest, but knew that they weren't visible. They weren't working as they should, which wasn't surprising since he was being held in the Unspeakable's department.

"What jewelry? I don't wear jewelry," his face was neutral as the lie slid passed his lips.

Hermione aimed her wand and uttered a strong summoning the charm, the necklace was ripped from his neck. She must have run a scan on him. Even flying through the air they couldn't be seen, they were invisible to almost everyone, but him. Hermione tossed them up in the air a couple of times, once they were in her hand. They could both hear the clink of the pieces of metal together. She gave him an infuriating smile, "Thank you, Potter. I can't have you escaping as soon as we leave the department. Make sure he gets back to his cell."

Neville chased a water resistant duo, Joel and little Ken through the house. He had ordered that bathes were to be finished before bed an hour ago, but had spent the time trying to catch the tikes. The two boys decided that hide and seek was more fun than being put in the bath. He hadn't caught a glimpse of Joel in fifteen minutes, though he had seen a flash of Ken's blond curls a moment ago, going fast around a corner. Neville had managed to be very patient up until he found cookie crumbs leading to the boys' room. He had checked the room not even five minutes before and there had been no sign of them! "Joel, Ken, let's go. It's past bedtime," Neville said, using his 'or else,' voice. He soon heard the sound of a pair of feet coming fast, towards him. He spun around and saw Ken, wearing only a towel. All he could see was the boy's face and couple of curls sticking out. "Where's Joel?"

Ken shrugged. "Stay here. I think I know where he is." Neville followed the trail of crumbs into the bedroom. "Joel! Let's go. You know better than this." He entered the room and saw Joel fully dressed and stuffing cookies and, _'Is that a carton of milk?'_ into a rucksack. "Where are you going, Joel?"

"I'm going to find Daddy," said the little boy, stubbornly trying to force the top of the carton in the bag.

"Joel, I've explained this already. We're doing the best we can, but it might take some more time."

"But you didn't promise! And Daddy always promises, when he has to do something."

"I know, Joel."

"I'm going to save Daddy! And then he can come home, and he can go get Zinn from that garden!"

Neville sat down on the boy's bed and picked up the rucksack to examine the contents before he spoke. He was taking his time to think about how he would broach the subject. "Joel, we will find your Daddy. Come, sit down." Joel sat beside him, and leaned his head on Neville's arm. "But when we do, he won't be able to bring Zinn, back for us. Remember what I told you about going away and not being able to come back?"

"Like what Ron said about Mommy, Uncle Draco and Tante Luna?"

Neville nodded. Joel didn't say anything for a long time. Neville was starting to think that he should call Ken into the room to make sure he stayed out of trouble. It looked like Joel might be ready for his bath though, his eyes were drooping, so Neville knew it wouldn't take long.

"Promise, you'll bring Daddy home?"

"Yes," Neville said, quietly with a great whooshing sigh.

When the boys had finally fallen asleep, Neville immediately fire-called Melissande through the floo that he had set up in the living room. She agreed to come over while he went to Ron's place for the night to do some more planning. Not long after midnight, Neville returned with Ron in tow. When Melissande left for home, Ron let him know that he'd stay until they had Harry settled back in the house, however long it took. Neville gave him a heartfelt hug, he made it as short as possible, but the strength of it told Ron of his intense gratitude.

A few days went by and Neville had once again lost himself in his plans to save Harry, while Ron took over almost all responsibilities for Neville's boys. _'My boys… A year ago, I'm chasing Harry all over the globe and now, there's two boys who depend on me. We've already lost half of our family… A year,'_ Neville thought as he quickly came down the stairs from the attic. He could hear his boys calling for him. "Story time," he said as he opened their bedroom door. Ron left him to it, the tiredness in his eyes told Neville that he was heading straight to bed. "Thanks, Ron."

"Yeah. Night, Boys. Nev."

That night Neville stayed up until dawn doing his chants in hopes of invoking a vision. Nothing came. Not even a glimpse.

The boys were having another brewing session with Severus. Ron was making lunch when Neville came, down from his study. "Have you heard from Ginny, lately?"

Ron stuck a piece of cooked carrot into his mouth and shook his head.

"Just thought since she works with Unspeakables…" Neville was giving into a little hope by asking about her. She could tell him how Harry was doing, where he was.

"Yeah. No one's heard from her at all in over two months and it was spotty before that. Dad's fire-called her twice a day. There's been nothing."

"You think she's seen Harry?" Neville asked, Ron.

"She must've! She's the head Healer, even Hermione can't get around her." Ron handed Neville a bowl, "He's on your mind?"

"He's always on my mind. The baby should be born soon."

Ron nodded, filling his own bowl. "We'll get to them. He'll be safe."

"I don't know, Ron. With all that's happened, I just don't know. The Death Eaters just blew up the walls of Azkaban. Half of those insane prisoners are back out there. There's rumors of the corruption of the Ministry. People are disappearing, left and right! Harry's just one man, and he's right in the middle of it over there." Neville ran a hand through his hair.

"And _I_ said, he'll be _fine_, Neville. I've seen him in worse spots than this."

"Really, Ron? When he was battling the horntail, had he just _lost_ his daughter? Was he hormonal and _drained_?"

"Neville, you have to calm down. I'm not one of those nutters out there or in the Ministry. I know he's not a miracle man. But he does have a record of luck that is unbelievable."

Neville sipped at a spoonful of his soup, "He wouldn't call it that, Ron."

"Yeah, you're right."

Neville picked up his bowl of soup and began walking out of the kitchen. "I'll be upstairs if anyone asks. The owls should be back by now, and I need to do some finishing touches on that spell work." He popped the spoon in his mouth as he balanced the soup.

"The wand work giving you trouble?" Ron asked, the man's retreating back.

"Mhmm."

His desk was still full of the items to take down Voldemort. He put his bowl down beside them and pulled out his wand. Taking another sip of the hot soup, he absent-mindedly flicked his wand and the curse fizzled in a bright orange spark. "Wrong, again." He had been right about one thing, the owls he'd sent, arrived before he could try the wand work again. While he was reading, another owl came in. This one looked positively regal and did a small bop-like bow before producing its leg for Neville to take the letter. The regal owl's letter shined blue as soon as he opened it, and words appeared in crimson writing.

_Longbottom,_

_ Use the potion and instructions from the twin boxes, pronto._

_ Max D._

'_It was Max? Max sent us the way to destroy Voldemort?_' Neville reread it and went on to read the instructions that were laid out on his desk. Of course he had read them hundreds of times since Harry's kidnapping. He hardly needed to read it again, but the details were important and couldn't be messed with. He uncorked the ancient bottled potion and swallowed it at one time. That was in the instructions, it was brewed slowly, but the foul tasting thing couldn't be drunk in sips. Almost at once he began to scream in pain. The lights in the room and Neville knew all the other lights in the house were blinking and flashing red. It was a safety measure Harry put in place. It was the piece of the wards that alerted everyone to any accidents or injuries on the property. As Neville lost consciousness he knew that someone would come and find him soon.

Harry was taking a nap after one of Hermione's visits. He woke from his deep slumber screaming. His veins were on fire. He could see the color of them in his arms and hands. They had begun to emit an odd color of silver. The pain was travelling from all of his extremities and gathering at his abdomen. Harry lifted his shirt through the pain to see what was happening. The silver was concentrating around his navel. _'The baby.'_

Harry forgot about the pain, once he realized it was the baby in trouble. He staggered out of the cell and saw his guard polishing his wand, beside the door. "Take me to the Infirmary. I need Ginny."

The Unspeakable ended up carrying Harry to the Infirmary as the pain increased past his abnormally high threshold. By the time Ginny saw him he was hardly aware of anything except the pain and the baby's agitated kicking. He eased into an exhausted sleep as the pain began to dissipate. Ginny took his vitals and whispered to him as his lids closed that the baby was fine and tired. She felt for more kicks as Harry slept and they slowed, until the baby too, fell into an exhausted sleep.

Neville woke up to see Severus leaning over him. He turned his head and could see Ron trying to wrestle the boys out of the room. They were watching him with worried eyes. "Severus, I'm okay. Can you help me up?" Severus gave him a strange look.

Severus put a hand to Neville's forehead and his black eyes honed in on Neville's. He was attempting to use Legilimency. Neville shook his hand off and spoke again, "Sev!"

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Neville? Tell me what today is?"

Neville gave him a confused look and tried to sit up by himself, "I said, I was fine, Severus!"

The look he received was still puzzled, _"Parseltongue?" _he heard Severus say, thinking aloud.

Neville's eyes grew large and he brought a hand to his mouth. He tried to speak again, "Ssseverusss?" _'__**Myrddin!**__ I can speak Parseltongue! The potion- must've been from Slytherin!'_ "Please help me up, Sev," Neville asked in English.

Severus pulled him up and Neville reached out his arm to take his wand up from the floor. He said the curse that he had memorized with all of his previous attempts. He said it again, this time in Parseltongue and the wand work. Slinging the curse at the window of his study. The glass melted, and it's liquid drained to the floor only to evaporate on contact. _'It works! It actually works! Good Merlin, it works!'_ He startled everyone in the room with a burst of laughter. "It bloody works! Thank Merlin we're, saved. Come on, boys, go play. I'm fine. Sev, Ron let's get some work done."

A/N. Tante (French)- Aunt. It's great to hear your reactions. So, please readers, review. Thanks. H.


	23. C22 Bright,bright and an incandescent

C22 Bright, bright and an incandescent yellow

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

**_Previously_**_:_

…_The pain was travelling from all of his extremities and gathering at his abdomen. Harry lifted his shirt through the pain to see what was happening. The silver was concentrating around his navel. 'The baby.'_

_Harry forgot about the pain, once he realized it was the baby in trouble. He staggered out of the cell and saw his guard polishing his wand, beside the door. "Take me to the Infirmary. I need Ginny."_

_The Unspeakable ended up carrying Harry to the Infirmary as the pain increased past his abnormally high threshold. By the time Ginny saw him he was hardly aware of anything except the pain and the baby's agitated kicking. He eased into an exhausted sleep as the pain began to dissipate. Ginny took his vitals and whispered to him as his lids closed that the baby was fine and tired. She felt for more kicks as Harry slept and they slowed, until the baby too, fell into an exhausted sleep… **Meanwhile**…_

…_Severus pulled him up and Neville reached out his arm to take his wand up from the floor. He said the curse that he had memorized with all of his previous attempts. He said it again, this time in Parseltongue and the wand work. Slinging the curse at the window of his study. The glass melted, and it's liquid drained to the floor only to evaporate on contact. 'It works! It actually works! Good Merlin, it works!' He startled everyone in the room with a burst of laughter. "It bloody works! Thank Merlin we're, saved. Come on, boys, go play. I'm fine. Sev, Ron let's get some work done."_

**_Now_**:

"Potter, I need you awake for this," said an annoyed voice.

'_What do you want? Where's Gin?' _Harry knew that his eyes were closed and he was in complete darkness. The silence threatened to stretch on, but the voice was growing in impatient, "Potter!" Harry's eyes were still shut.

"Wake up," came the voice, again. It's words reverberated against the walls of Harry's skull.

Harry turned his head towards it, but his thoughts were still foggy and his body stiff. He stretched out an arm. "Where's Ginny?" Having only just opened his eyes, Harry could barely make out the figure standing about a foot away from his bed. The room was still mostly in darkness. He calmly watched as the figure raised their wand above both their heads and took a step forward. Harry could make out the person better now, as the wand had come to life with a stern, 'lumos.' A small orb of dim light glimmered from the tip of Hermione's wand. Even this light burned at Harry's eyes. Hermione disappeared from his field of vision for a moment while he squeezed his eyes into tight slits.

"Weasley is unavailable. She does have a life, you know. Unlike some of us, she hasn't wasted her life in pursuit of you. Now, get up."

Keeping his eyes trained on Hermione, Harry sat up, slowly steadying himself. Hermione motioned for the only other figure in the room with them, to come close. " Is Alexander on his way?" The Unspeakable nodded and gave Harry's face a quick glance when their eyes met.

Harry had never seen this one before. This Unspeakable's face was very young, he looked hardly old enough to be out of Hogwarts. He didn't even look old enough to grow facial hair. Harry would've believed that if it weren't for a nasty scar that stood out from the Unspeakable's hairline, through a milky eye, and cornered sharply across his nose to his left ear. The bottom of his earlobe was missing. Both men blinked and Harry broke eye contact as he turned away from the mutilated visage. Hermione and the young Unspeakable began to talk about Harry as if he weren't there. He palmed his belly, trying to outwait the stillness inside. Even with his head down, he could feel the weight of Hermione's gaze on him.

After a couple of minutes the Unspeakable raised his wand hand and quietly cast another charm to light the room around them. Hermione had extinguished her own. Once Harry's eyes adjusted to the brighter light he was able to see that they were still in the infirmary. The room was largely empty, but for themselves, a few more beds and a healer's desk, which was vacant, near the door to the room. "I thought you told me that a battle was going on? Where is everyone?" Harry asked, skeptically. In his mind he imagined groaning patients, butchered limbs and beleaguered medical professionals.

Hermione smirked at him ruefully. "We're not playing games out there, Potter. No one's casting tickling charms, it's kill or be killed. Most are, too wounded to make it back here, to Weasley's hands. Isn't that right, Court? Take Court, that scar isn't just decoration. They used a cursed blade to stab out his eardrum. Naturally he's deaf on that side, and blind on the other but his opponent…" Hermione smiled, proudly, "dead. We've really been at war, Potter, while you were busy playing games."

Harry didn't even flinch, not at her tone, not at the guilt that was pricking the edges of his consciousness and not at the twinge of satisfaction eating through his heart. _'Finally they're fighting at least.'_ His bitterness about their inaction and denial for most of Voldemort's return still ran deep. She and the wizarding world had all, but decided _how_ he should sacrifice himself like a timid lamb. Harry seethed silently as he reminded himself that now Hermione had decided on the _how_ for him.

"Potter, since it's just us here for the moment. There are things that still need to be taken care of." Hermione shoved her wand point into his cheek, with an angry pink tinge creeping up her face. She sneered out, "Get up! And be quick and quiet! You're coming with us."

Harry gave her a glare, ignoring the pressure from the wand digging further into his cheek, and edged himself off the gurney. When his feet touched the ground he felt the baby do a flip inside of him, and mentally breathed a silent sigh of relief. Thankful, he gave the baby in his belly a pat in return for alleviating his worries.

Though the room remained mostly dark, the orb at the tip of Court's wand gave off enough light to navigate the room, and Harry managed not to stumble. Hermione pointed him towards the infirmary doors. Court held open the door, keeping a sharp eye on every movement that Harry made.

Harry's feet were bare and the cold room gave him chills, as he was lead from the sterile infirmary. Court was steadily walking ahead. Hermione followed behind Harry as she directed him to the other side of the facility. A tall man in healers' assistant's robes joined them on the way. Harry presumed that this was the Alexander, Hermione had inquired about. Hardly a moment was lost as they moved fast and quietly through the twisting corridors. "Is everything ready?" Hermione asked, the assistant that had joined their trek.

Harry slowed his pace for a few seconds to sneak a glance at Hermione and the assistant. Hermione saw this and gave him a glare. She jabbed the air with her wand, communicating that he'd better keep moving. Harry turned away from the two of them again, and caught up to Court's pace, drumming his fingers over his belly.

He heard Hermione impatiently cleared her throat, prompting the assistant answer to her question.

"It took some time to get the room prepared. I had to wait until everyone was gone for the night, but, yes, Officiator Granger. Everything is set."

"Are you certain Healer Weasley is gone for the night?"

The assistant audibly took a deep breath before rushing into his reply. "Yes, Officiator Granger, I thought I told you earlier. She took all of her belongings and her emergency communication mirror. She shouldn't be back at all tonight. I'm the only one left on shift."

"Next time I tell you to do something, do it faster," Hermione ordered. She hadn't once taken her eyes from Harry, who had listened in on the conversation.

"Yes, Officiator Granger."

The baby continued to perform acrobatics as the four made their way down the dark corridors. Harry continued to pat it, occasionally drumming his fingers as he marched towards the unknown.

The small group soon approached a door with Hermione's initials etched into its faceplate. It wasn't her office, Harry knew, because he had been there numerous times. Hermione instructed Court to guard Harry as she went to unlock the door. With a whisper, she spelled it open.

The room illuminated with the opening door. There were no towers of books clogging the space. Hermione's large, overburdened desk wasn't there either. In fact, the only things that were in the room were an Infirmary gurney, tray tables of gleaming steel operating tools and a bright operating theater light. "Lock the door," Hermione ordered the assistant, as Harry took in the tools.

Harry knew that he couldn't go into that room. That he _shouldn't_ go into that room. _'Merlin's knows if I'll make it out of there.'_ The healer's assistant rushed in behind Hermione, and immediately set to work. He was pulling the tray tables towards the center of the room. Hermione was still waiting, for Harry to enter. Court gave Harry a gentle shove, as she looked on, glaring at the pair.

Harry hesitated, again, with his foot raised at the threshold. Court put a hand on Harry's shoulder, giving him another nudge forward. Harry had been building up his magic during the walk, for this moment. They both walked through the doorway. _'All I need to do is make sure the lock doesn't catch. Then maybe I can make it out of here.'_ Harry intended to make use of his wandless magic, he'd used the baby's rhythm to focus and meditate. It would make a useful exit, just what he needed to get away from Hermione and her accomplices. When he tried to use his wandless magic to keep the lock from catching, he flinched out of frustration as nothing happened.

Harry glanced around and caught Hermione smiling, sardonically. As if she knew what he had tried to pull. "You're drained, Potter. Even if you have the power, your core can't handle it. It won't focus. You used too, much of it to protect the child earlier. Now, be a dear. Just be cooperative and everything will soon be over. Brace yourself, this _will_ hurt."

Without further ado Hermione began flinging spells at Harry. Nearly immediately Harry found himself nude and strapped down to the new gurney, unable to even move his head. The frigid air in the antiseptic room made Harry's skin ripple with goose pimples. Hermione's assistant, Alexander, finally gave a few nervous protests, but was silenced by Hermione as she hastily continued. It was obviously, too, late for him to voice his conscience, and they both knew it.

Harry could feel the spells begin to effect his body. By the time his belly began contracting, Harry could only move his eyes. He couldn't even blink. Hermione smiled above him, bending forward into his field of vision. "Right, now this should go quickly. Court, keep watch and make sure that no one enters this room. I read that inducing labor is always tricky. It would be best to keep interruptions to a minimal." The man only nodded dutifully, while Harry's mind screamed when the pain grew into the hours still stretched ahead of them.

'_Nev ... I need you,'_ Harry thought, blearily as he dragged in a ragged breath. Hours had gone by and the pain had been excruciating. He had lost all train of thought some time ago. The baby was furiously kicking for what seemed like forever, but lately the kicking had slowed to nothingness. Nothingness, darkness, tiredness, _'Sleep'._ Harry began to breathe slower. His body suddenly began to seize. Hermione gave a huff of disgust. She began yelling more spells at Harry's tortured body, as it surged and pitched on the gurney.

With all of the commotion going on, it didn't take long before Court opened the door to the room. Upon seeing the chaos, he quickly was at the foot of the bed, ready to assist. Hermione was making short paces at the head of Harry's bed as her assistant tried to fire off every spell he could think of to calm the distress that Harry was in. "What can I do to help? What's wrong? I could hear you from out there." Hermione sent him a dark look, which soon refocused on Harry's seizing form.

"This isn't working!" Hermione cursed. Harry's pulse slowed more. "Alexander, bring me the book in my bag over there, and a scalpel."

"I don't think-" the assistant tried to protest for a second time.

"I didn't bring you here to think! Just, do as I say!" yelled Hermione.

"Officiator! Potter is-," started Court, witnessing the scene, trying to bring her attention back to the situation at hand.

The Unspeakable went quiet again as he saw Harry's head slump to the side, in spite of the charms placed to keep him still. Harry was also growing paler, even Court could see Harry's skin was covered with fine sheen of sweat as Alexander looked from Harry to the increasingly frazzled and infuriated Hermione. Just when she was ready to start throwing curses at the healer's assistant, Court dashed to the door, unlocking it as he went and fled. "Well, Harry, its just the three of us, now," she said, accepting her Unspeakable's cowardice, for now. Harry's flickering consciousness caught her words and again silently pleaded for Neville and Merlin both.

Alexander, the only true medical professional now left in the building was soon stationed outside of the small operating theater, in Court's place. He periodically looked in on the Unspeakables' Officiator, while he kept watch for any unwanted attention. The understanding that they were breaking countless Ministry laws keeping him silent and obedient.

Without the assistant who was a healer in training, overseeing her, the demented Officiator, Hermione Jane Granger made a mess of the operation. Her incision was crude and she hadn't bothered to use anesthetics. Her only concession, was that she didn't bother wasting time reading her pilfered medical journal. She kept her attention solely on Harry since sending Alexander out of the room. Hermione had been sure that she could do this. She couldn't let her confidence wane. Despite her flickering faith in her previous studies, she did still feel vindicated when she was able to successfully pull the baby out of Harry.

Harry's eyes were open at the moment that she held the baby out. He could see it's pink arms and legs move slightly. _'Finally…Beautiful.'_ That quick glimpse of his baby was enough for his tired body. Harry closed his eyes intending to finally rest. What he didn't know and Hermione hadn't begun to notice was that he was quickly bleeding out.

Harry could faintly hear Hermione calmly, shuffling around him. He didn't hear any cries, like he'd heard after Zinnia's birth. _'Maybe, my ears aren't working,' _Harry's disoriented reasoning supplied. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound furiously paced footfalls, but Harry had no energy left to see what it was from. _'Nev?'_

"He's in here!" yelled a familiar voice. _'Court?'_

"Court, get her away from him! Immobilize her, whatever you have to! Alexander, clean his wound. Granger, did you even bother to consider that he could die? Forget it. Alexander, get him some fluids! Court, finish with her, and get over here! Put up some monitoring charms- you're an Unspeakable damn it, act like it! We have to close this wound."

'_Gin?' _The sounds faded in and out for a time. Harry could hear many different alarms sounding off, along with the sound of his baby wailing. _'Baby.'_ The baby soon stopped crying, but everything else created a cacophony of noise that grew into an added assault on all of Harry's senses.

"Silence some of those charms! We know he's dying, for Merlin's sake! Feed him that blood replenisher!" The waves of sound and silence combined with Harry's spiking blood pressure left him nauseated and completely disoriented, even though he was laying flat on his back. As his blood pressure fell, his senses took another heave. The floor felt as though it were up to his ears and his head felt as though it were run into the ground. Time passed with more clangs of instruments and the sounds of hurried feet.

"It's not working!" cried out someone that he couldn't identify. "It's just coming apart, again!"

"Alexander! I need the sutures. We'll do this the muggle way," said Ginny's determined voice.

"But he's losing too, much blood, too fast."

"I know, but we must do something."

Hermione interjected again, "You can use flames, you could always cauterize it." No one acknowledged that she had said anything.

"How are his stats? Put on the sound of the HR charm, again," ordered Ginny, her voice tinged with a professional detached stubbornness.

'…_Nev… The baby… is the baby okay? … Nev…_' Harry was worried because of the baby's silence. It was the one sound he needed to hear and it remained stubbornly absent.

The baby finally did give another cry just as the sound of the monitoring spell on Harry's vitals, began to peal through the room as he flat lined.

"NO!" Harry heard Ginny yell and felt a crushing blow to his chest. He felt it again, another blow. Then, another. Then there was near silence meeting Harry's ears. He tried to force his eyes open and found he was locked in. He couldn't even hear the baby's gasping cries anymore. There was a dull sensation of something on his chest. Things were still muted. Just as he felt he could succumb to sleep, with a great rush, the noise was back.

"Merlin! Thank, Merlin! Harry, stay with us. Court, tie her down whatever you have to do! Then get over here. I need you to keep his heart going, use the potions! Alexander, do you have those sutures?"

"You still have to remove the afterbirth," replied Alexander, evenly.

Ginny snarled out in frustration, "We have to get it out now, then. There's far, too much blood."

Harry could hear more sounds of metal clanking together, _'Court must have handed her the tools.'_

Things were quiet for a few minutes. Harry couldn't feel anything anymore, but could still hear everyone going about their tasks.

"The coagulating charms still aren't working. Court, transfigure some more gauze."

"Yes, Healer Weasley."

They worked through minutes of focused silence. Harry's eyes were still closed, but a bright light shone through of his eyelids. The dim orange colour he had been seeing turned nearly white peach in a flashing instant and he heard the others in the room gasp in response. There was a sharp trill cutting through the silence as everyone froze with astonishment.

"A Phoenix!" screeched Hermione, her voice was nearly drowned out by the high pitched trills.

Harry managed to force an eye open and had to shut it again, just as quickly. It was so bright, too, bright. Bright, bright and an incandescent yellow. The phoenix's trills grew softer, until they were nearly a whisper.

"Someone hold it! It's a Golden Phoenix! There hasn't been a sighting in nearly 4,200 years!" called out Hermione.

"Shut it, Granger," Ginny snapped. "No one, touch that bird. It's here for Harry." She then spoke softly to the bird, beseeching it. "Please, please save him. I cannot stop the bleeding." The phoenix gave a willful trill flew to hover over Harry and began to cry into Harry's gaping wound. Harry's mind went white with pain as the phoenix tears worked their magic deep within his body. This went on for quite a while until the pain finally faded and Harry could bear to open his eyes, again. What he saw was a brilliantly coloured phoenix with varying shades of yellow making up its plumage. There were streaks of gold scattered throughout as if it had emerged from gold dust. Even it's talons and beak, were glistening. Harry had never seen a phoenix this resplendent in all his years in the magical world, not even a photo. _'4,200 years.'_ But it was the eyes that he recognized. The desperate agony within them was hard to mistake. He had last seen them on the day he lost his Zinn. "Senna?" Harry asked, shocked.

Harry quickly sat up on the blood soaked gurney, his legs splayed off either side for leverage. The phoenix landed in front of him, it's talons were covered by the blood that pooled at it's feet between them. Everyone watched as Harry came eye to eye to a golden phoenix.

The phoenix bowed it's head, and cried a few more golden crystalline tears, which landed on the crimson sheets. She gave a series of trills before spreading her wings wide in front of Harry. His chest ached as his mind returned to the last moment he had seen that yellow. It was the same gold that he had seen, when his daughter's magic was leaving her small body. It had been Burning bright, shining from her eyes as the magic had dove into his horrible sister-in-law. "Senna?" The phoenix gave one last mournful trill and before all their eyes she flamed out, where she stood. All that was now left of Senna, and Zinnia's stolen magic was a small pile of golden ashes. The phoenix did not regenerate.

Everyone was astonished. Ginny inspected Harry for lingering injuries and found none. There weren't even any discolorations on his skin, where he had been healed over. There was no tangible trace of the cut Hermione had carved so cruelly and jaggedly into Harry's body. Harry looked around the room, from Hermione to her assistant, at Court and to Ginny, searching for his baby.

Harry was off of the gurney in an instant. "My baby?" He demanded. Ginny's eyes widened at this. She opened her mouth to answer him, but looked to Hermione. The baby was last with her.

They all turned to Hermione who was still immobilized, standing next to the door.

Ginny froze and looked at Hermione who still stood at the door. "Where?" Ginny gasped out the question. She began frantically looking around the room for the newborn, who should now be in it's father's arms. "What have you done? Granger! Where is the child? You sanctimonious wretch, answer me!" Ginny said coldly. Within two strides the incensed woman had left Harry's side and slapped Hermione.

Hermione was unfazed by the blow and coolly stated, "I got rid of the problem."

Ginny looked as though she was going to throttle the woman, as Hermione continued.

"The Savior doesn't have time to play happy families! He has a job that needs to be done," Hermione said, imperiously.

"Not again…" Harry muttered, as Hermione's initial words continued to sing through his ears. Tears began to escape both his and Ginny's eyes. The others attending were, too stunned at the turn of events to have much of a reaction.

"I'll kill you, so help me!" Ginny declared.

"Release me, Court! That is an order, Unspeakable!" commanded Hermione, before Ginny could get her hands on her.

Court hesitated as long as he could before his magic turned against him. He turned his wand to Hermione and let her go. She smiled and moved aside from Ginny's rushed curse. Hermione then began her approach to Harry.

He had been silent through the exchange. _'**I'll** kill you,'_ he promised, silently, glaring at Hermione while she approached.

He could feel that his magic had been drained completely, but his hands would do just as well. Without hesitation his hands were squeezing Hermione's neck, with one of his thumbs digging into her trachea. She gasped for air and clawed at his hands, but Harry only squeezed tighter. Hermione then managed the impossible. She rubbed her right pearl earring and activated her portkey. Both Harry and a suffocating, Hermione winked out of sight.

A/N. Finally, finally something written that is whole and comprehensible! :D I am so relieved to finally be back with something. Jumping for joy, and ready to finish this. Thanks so much for your patience. H


	24. C23 Suffocating Calm

C23 Suffocating Calm

Endeavor of the Strong by henri8l

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the HP books, or film franchise, only these invented plot changes and added characters.

Harry thought that Hermione would have gone directly to the fight, with the way she had been talking. She was so full of bravado that there was still defiance in her eyes, even as he squeezed tighter. Harry didn't take his eyes away from hers until the light of intelligence and life disappeared from them. He was emotionless as he allowed her body to drop unceremoniously at his feet.

Harry stood rigid, and fluid all at once. His muscles were poised for an attack, his eyes were focused and hawkeyed as he fully assessed his position. His initial deduction was that they were not on the battlefield, but now he could see that he had been brought nearly to the edge of it. Harry and Hermione's lifeless body were positioned maybe five-dozen paces away from the clearing. He could hear the din of the many people that had to be occupying the two encampments. Harry could even smell the smoke from both groups' fires. Other smells were travelling far enough that he picked up hints of their cooking.

To Harry's right someone in the shadows let out a low whistle. His head whipped in the sounds' direction. Momentarily there was only unyeilding darkness. That was spoiled when hint of light from the distant fires licked across the person's eye. "Bravo, that was masterful. I couldn't have done it better myself- well I was going to, but..." said a familiar voice.

Harry didn't respond. He only watched unblinkingly as Haemish walked out, revealing himself from the shadows of the wood. Haemish laughed, at Harry's blank look. "Lost your clothes somewhere, did you?" Haemish observed with another laugh.

Harry's eyes focused in on Haemish's lips, how they were chapped, and in a couple of places, bleeding. Yet still, Haemish grinned, his eyes danced. "Surprised to see me?" Haemish enquired as he walked further out, closer to Harry. Harry's index finger twitched.

"You know, I knew she'd bring you, but this is really working out to be better than anything I could have conjured. Imagine! I'm going to take out my father- my filthy, crazy father. Fancied he'd saved me from the being a wretched squib! To think, I will make him lose everything… using what he fears most. And he doesn't even know it! I actually worried something would go wrong. But this, is working out so well." Haemish was now standing over Hermione's body with Harry. Taking the opportunity, Haemish gave Hermione's shoulder a soft kick and her body slumped back to the earth.

Haemish looked up at Harry with a small conspiratorial, smile on his lips. In another motion, throwing his arm over Harry's shoulders, he began to guide Harry's still figure toward the battlefield. "We'll kill that nasty Dark Lord, Savior-Dear. Then, then! I'm saving you for last, Potter, Pride, whatever you go by. Come! Come, your prize awaits."

The residual light from the camps' fires hit the pair, as they walked closer. One in jeans and an opened fur lined coat and the other's skin glistened pale even in the dim light.

Harry stared off almost vacantly, ahead. He didn't look back at the body they had left. They would be at the clearing at any moment. He had the urge to shrug Haemish's arm off, because felt as though it were burning a hole through his skin. For some reason Harry's body didn't comply with the sentiment. In that moment, Harry had never felt anger so deep, rage so full. He was livid , but all he could show was a deceptively calm front.

They were still walking, Harry's foot sunk into a patch of left over snow. He never had a chance to contemplate how he would do it, but he knew Haemish would not come out of this alive. The moment it took for Harry to reach that decision, before he could process it really, he felt something cold form in his hand. Harry didn't look down at it. He didn't need to. By it's weight and shape alone, he knew that it was a blade, a dagger. Without blinking, almost without breathing, Harry swiftly did an about face, and slotted the dagger in and out of Haemish's chest. Now it was Harry who smiled as Haemish's face lost all of its rosy colour.

Harry shoved the dying man to the ground, and knelt at Haemish's head. With one clean stroke, he split open the exposed throat. More blood bubbled as Haemish thrashed his legs slightly for a second. Harry said nothing when Haemish finally lay still. Harry then mechanically used the dagger to decapitate Voldemort's heir apparent. '_This will make a fine present_,' he thought as his blade, cut through sinew. Harry tightened his grip on the dagger, as he continued. This would take a while.

A/N. It was great hearing from you. Please read and review, thanks. H


End file.
